Destino oscuro
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Naruto es apenas un niño y unos aldeanos lo intentan matar para acabar con el Kyubi, el biju le da poder al niño para defenderse y este acaba con sus enemigos, luego huye de Konoha preparándose para vengarse por todo el sufrimiento que paso.
1. Capitulo 1 El inicio de la pesadilla

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 1. El inicio de la pesadilla.**

Era una noche oscura y fría en donde la luna era tapada por las nubes, un pequeño niño de escasos 6 años corría por las calles, su corazón latía fuera de control producto del miedo que lo invadía, atrás de el se acercaban un grupo de personas muy furiosas y enceguecidas por la ira y el odio.

El pequeño tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y una clara expresión de terror y confusión en su rostro, llego hasta un parque pero estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir corriendo, escucho que se acercaban y vio un callejón, instintivamente entro ahí y se escondió detrás de un bote de basura, permaneció completamente quieto hasta que un sujeto entro y lo vio.

- Aquí esta. – dijo el hombre avisando a sus compañeros.

El pequeño niño corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que llego al final del callejón el cual no tenia salida, se dio la vuelta y vio como todas esas personas se acercaban amenazadoramente a el, completamente aterrado y sin saber que hacer se quedo paralizado.

Un hombre se le acerco hasta quedar frente a el.

- Muere demonio. – dijo el hombre dándole una fuerte patada al indefenso niño que cayo en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Otras personas mas se unieron a el y comenzaron a patear y a golpear salvaje e indiscriminadamente al rubio, este solo estaba en el suelo recibiendo los golpes llorando y botando sangre por la boca causa de los golpes que estaban provocando heridas internas a lo largo del pequeño cuerpo.

Finalmente dejo de moverse y ellos lo siguieron golpeando, el niño solo tenia abierto un solo ojo y este casi se cerraba, el brillo de su ojo se estaba desvaneciendo dando a entender que ya casi moriría.

- Al fin acabamos con esta basura. – dijo un hombre muy complacido mientras escupía al niño.

- No entiendo por que el tercero lo dejo vivir pero al menos ya no lo tendremos que ver más. – dijo un hombre que sacaba una espada y se acercaba para dar el golpe de gracia al niño.

El rubio no pensaba en nada, hacia unos segundos había dejando de sentir dolor, no entendía quienes eran esas personas y por que le querían hacer daño pero ya no importaba, sabía que iba a morir al ver la espada.

_**- Quieres vivir. – dijo una voz siniestra dentro de su cabeza.**_

- ¿Quién eres? – pensó el niño agonizando.

_**- Alguien que te quiere ayudar. – dijo la voz.**_

- ¿Cómo? – pensó el niño un poco intrigado.

En un momento el pequeño se vio a si mismo sin ninguna herida en un lugar muy oscuro, a lo lejos vio una inmensa jaula y dentro de ella un enorme zorro con nueve colas ondulantes que lo miraba fijamente.

_**- Acércate Naruto.- dijo el zorro muy serio.**_

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente.

_**- Yo soy Kyubi o zorro de las nueves colas, puedes llamarme como quieras. – dijo Kyubi muy tranquilo.**_

- ¿En donde estamos? – dijo Naruto muy confundido.

_**- En tu mente, el inútil del cuarto Hokage no pudo vencerme así que me sello en el cuerpo de un niño, de su propio hijo, es por mi que toda esa gente quiere matarte. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- ¿Mi padre era el cuarto Hokage?, no entiendo, ¿es por su culpa que todos me odian?, ¿por que te sello en mi? – dijo Naruto muy molesto a lo que el demonio sonrió.

_**- La explicación a tus preguntas te las puedo dar en otro momento, me imagino que quieres vivir, yo puedo darte una nueva vida, si quieres vivir harás lo que yo diga entendido. – dijo el Kyubi muy serio mirando al chico.**_

- Si. – dijo Naruto un poco confuso.

_**- Ven aquí y tócame. – dijo Kyubi sacando una garra por los barrotes mientras el niño se acercaba a el.**_

El hombre estaba enfrente del chico y levanto la espada, el rubio cerro su ojo y al abrirlo este era de un rojo muy oscuro, una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a salir de su cuerpo curando todas sus heridas, todos estaban muy intrigados por lo que pasaba hasta que vieron como Naruto se levantaba y parecía no tener ningún daño, las marcas en las mejillas estaban mas visibles además de sus ojos rojos que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus uñas se alargaron hasta quedar como garras.

Dio un paso adelante acercándose a sus perseguidores, los gritos de agonía y suplicas se escucharon por todas partes pero cuando la primera persona llego hasta ese lugar solo pudo ver los cuerpos despedazados de al menos 30 aldeanos esparcidos por todo el callejón que estaba pintado de rojo con la sangre de ellos.

Lejos de allí en el bosque Naruto estaba aun con los ojos rojos mirando como amanecía.

_**- Debemos irnos de este lugar. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del chico.**_

- Hacia donde. – dijo Naruto en su mente.

_**- Eso no importa ahora, viajaremos por el mundo, iremos por todas partes, conoceremos a mucha gente y sobretodo, te harás muy fuerte y luego regresaremos a este lugar y los destruiremos, no tengas piedad de ellos, nadie nunca te ha tratado bien en este lugar, ni siquiera ese anciano del Hokage, te ve como si fueras una molestia, tu no tienes la culpa de nada y ellos te han maltratado toda tu vida, es hora de que te vengues. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto un poco serio y muy triste.

El rubio reunió una buena cantidad de chacra en sus pies y salió a toda velocidad por el bosque, llego hasta el gigantesco muro y lo salto como si nada, sin que nadie lo viera siguió su rumbo a una velocidad inalcanzable, no tenia idea de a donde iba a ir, solo quería alejarse de la villa en donde había nacido y en donde había sufrido tanto, solo una idea recorría su mente, sobrevivir y vengarse algún día por todo el sufrimiento y dolor que había pasado.

Mientras eso ocurría en la aldea el Hokage estaba en su despacho revisando los informes de la masacre ocurrida en ese callejón en la madrugada, no había testigos a excepción de uno que dijo que vio a un niño corriendo cerca de ese lugar pero que estaba tan oscuro que no lo distinguió muy bien.

En ese momento un Ambu entra en el despacho llamando la atención de su líder.

- Tal y como lo dijo señor, el niño Uzumaki Naruto no estaba en su casa, es mas, la puerta del apartamento estaba destruida y parecía que había habido una pelea por que la casa estaba muy desordenada. – dijo el Ambu muy serio.

- Búsquenlo de inmediato y tráiganmelo sano y salvo, espero que mis sospechas sean erradas y no haya pasado lo que me temo. – dijo Sarutobi muy serio.

- De inmediato. – dijo el Ambu saliendo de la habitación y yéndose con un grupo de otros 6 Ambus.

- Por favor que me equivoque, que ellos no hayan sido tan idiotas de intentar matar a Naruto y que este haya tenido que defenderse. – pensó Sarutobi muy serio.

Se levanto de la silla y se asomo por la ventana, viendo como Konoha despertaba y todos sus habitantes salían a hacer sus costumbres diarias pero con la noticia del múltiple asesinato corriendo por todas partes.

- Le prometí a tu padre que te iba a cuidar y espero que no sea demasiado tarde y haya fallado en mi promesa, solo dios sabe que pasaría si Naruto en realidad mato a esas personas y haya huido de la aldea. – pensó Sarutobi muy serio.

Muy lejos de la aldea y pasando varias montañas iba corriendo Naruto a toda velocidad siguiendo ningún camino en particular.

_**- Sigue corriendo, cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos de este lugar comenzaras a entrenarte bajo mi liderazgo, desde hoy tu vida ya no será la misma. – dijo Kyubi muy tranquilo.**_

- Eso espero. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

_**- Solo nunca debes olvidar que me debes tu vida y tienes que obedecerme. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- Si maestro, hare todo lo que me ordenes. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

**Hola a todos, espero que esta historia les guste a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, por favor dejen reviews para saber si esta historia les gusta o no, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia son bienvenidas.**

**Hasta la próxima y que tengan un buen día.**


	2. Capitulo 2: El mensajero de la muerte

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 2: El mensajero de la muerte.**

Han pasado exactamente 20 años desde que Konoha fue atacada por el terrible Kyubi y desde que el cuarto Hokage se sacrifico para vencerlo, durante todo ese tiempo muchas cosas pasaron en la villa y en el mundo ninja.

La masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de unos de sus miembros y del cual solo quedo un único sobreviviente, la formación de un grupo llamado Akatsuki del cual se desconocía mucho pero lo que si se sabia era que estaba formada por ninjas de un nivel muy alto, la aparición y desaparición casi inmediata de una nueva aldea ninja que se hacia llamar Otogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Sonido) y que fue completamente devastada, el asesinato de su líder y de la gran mayoría de sus ninjas acabo por completo con la aldea.

Además de la alianza de Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena), Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Roca), Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea oculta de la Nube) y Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la niebla) en contra de Konoha tenía en vilo a esta aldea que esperaba un ataque en cualquier momento pero con la aparición de Akatsuki todas las aldeas tenían una paz tenue en contra de este nuevo enemigo.

La nueva Hokage de Konoha Tsunade y el anterior Hokage junto con los miembros más importantes del consejo discutían diariamente sobre la guerra que se avecinaba.

Un grupo de ninjas provenientes de Konoha estaban investigando unas noticias con respecto a Akatsuki, los ninjas que habían ido era un hombre que tenia una mascara y que tenia un ojo tapado con el protector, una chica pelirrosa con un traje de color rojo, un joven pelinegro con camisa azul y pantalón negro, además de un chico pelirrojo con camisa blanca y pantalón negro.

En medio del camino se encontraron con dos miembros del Akatsuki, Kakuzu e Hidan, la batalla fue dura y encarnizada por parte de los ninjas de Konoha pero no lograron hacer mucho daño a sus enemigos, estaban tirados en el suelo muy cansados ya habiendo utilizados sus mejores técnicas las cuales no habían sido efectivas.

- No puedo creer lo fuertes que son. – dijo el enmascarado de cabello gris.

- Kakashi-sensei que hacemos ahora. – dijo el pelirrojo.

- No lo se Naota, no lo se. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- Sasuke-kun despierta por favor. – dijo la chica de cabello rosado y corto tratando de despertar al pelinegro que estaba inconsciente por un golpe que recibió por parte del dueño de la guadaña.

- Sakura, tranquilízate, debemos pensar como vamos a escapar. – dijo Kakashi mirando a la chica.

Los miembros de Akatsuki se reían por el patético espectáculo según ellos que acababan de hacer los ninjas con los que se acababan de enfrentar.

Ninguno de los dos grupos se había percatado que en la rama de un árbol estaba una figura cubierta por una túnica negra que lo tapaba completamente, la brisa movía su capa dejando ver unas botas negras gruesas con punta de metal, un pantalón negro con unas rodilleras, en el cinturón estaba una espada, una camisa negra manga larga bajo un chaleco ninja negro que tenia algunos pergaminos y kunais, en los codos tenia unos protectores y los guantes dejaban ver la punta de sus dedos y sus uñas que mas parecían unas afiladas garras lo que era la única parte de su cuerpo visible, la capa estaba unida en sus hombros por un botón y la túnica cubría su cabeza hasta la nariz además que una mascara por debajo de esta cubría su rostro ocultando su identidad.

El misterioso espectador llevaba un buen rato observando la batalla y ya que había visto suficiente salto hasta quedar cerca de los dos ninjas renegados los cuales se sobresaltaron al verlo.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Hidan al ver al recién llegado.

- La ultima persona que vieron Sasori, Deidara y Zetsu. – dijo el visitante y por su voz se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre joven.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Kakuzu colocándose en posición de batalla.

El joven enmascarado saco dos anillos de su bolsillo y se los mostro a los ninjas renegados.

- Me falto el de Sasori pero alguien se lo llevo cuando me descuide. – dijo el encapuchado.

- Parece que eres fuerte. – dijo Hidan muy serio.

- No se si soy fuerte, pero espero que ustedes representen mas reto que sus tres compañeros los cuales no fueron la gran cosa. – dijo el joven con un tono de voz tranquilo.

El ninja copia y su equipo observaba y escuchaban la conversación entre los tres personajes, el jonin estaba muy sorprendido por lo que escuchaba y trataba de levantarse junto con sus estudiantes que ya habían recuperado fuerzas y se ponían de pie.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿Quién es ese? – dijo Sasuke al ver al misterioso personaje enfrente de los dos renegados.

- No lo se, pero creo que vino a matar a esos dos. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- Debe estar loco. – dijo Naota muy serio.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se miraron entre ellos y este Hidan dio un paso adelante.

- Veamos que tan fuerte eres. – dijo Hidan mientras se preparaba para atacar.

De un momento a otro el rubio desapareció y apareció detrás del Akatsuki con la espada desenvainada, el cuerpo del renegado cayo mutilado al suelo ante la mirada atenta de todos que no lograron ver nada.

- Eres un maldito, pero fallaste ya que yo no puedo morir. – dijo Hidan que era en esos momentos solo una cabeza parlante.

- Eso es lo que usted cree. – dijo el joven agarrando la cabeza del ninja inmortal.

El encapuchado creo un sello con una de sus manos y la coloco sobre la frente del ninja renegado al cual le brillaron los ojos mientras gritaba y luego se quedo quieto y en silencio, luego se acerco a la mano del Akatsuki y le quito el anillo para luego guardarlo y sacar una bolsa y meter la cabeza dentro.

Se giro para ver al otro renegado que no podía creer lo que había visto.

- Falta usted. – dijo el joven con la misma tranquilidad y frialdad con la que hablo cuando llego.

- Eres un maldito. – dijo Kakuzu lanzándose contra su misterioso oponente.

El joven rápidamente levanto una de sus manos y concentro una gran cantidad de chacra en esta y dio un golpe tan poderoso en el pecho a su enemigo que lo despedazo destrozando todos sus corazones dejando solo pocas partes del cuerpo intactas como la cabeza, brazos y piernas, el enmascarado guardo la cabeza y el aniño mientras los ninjas de Konoha lo observaban atónitos.

- No puedo creerlo. – dijo Naota muy sorprendido.

- Jamás había visto a alguien con tanto poder. – dijo Sasuke bastante impresionado.

- Me pregunto ¿Quién será? – dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

- Quédense aquí. – dijo Kakashi acercándose al joven encapuchado.

Este ni le presto atención y fue a recoger el arma del inmortal.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Kakashi tratando se sonar amable.

El joven miro al ninja y lo reconoció.

- Soy un mercenario contratado para el extermino de la organización Akatsuki. – dijo el joven comenzando a caminar para retirarse del lugar.

El ninja copia no dijo mas nada y vio como el joven se alejaba del lugar, sus estudiantes se le acercaron y observaron como su misteriosos salvador desparecía entre los arboles.

- ¿Quién será? – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa al ver los pedazos que habían quedado de los miembros de Akatsuki.

- No lo se pero debemos informarlo a Tsunade-sama. – dijo Kakashi mientras su equipo tomaba rumbo a su aldea.

Los cuatro ninjas se fueron saltando de rama en rama mientras el enmascarado iba a entregar las cabezas de sus victimas al igual que sus anillos.

_**- ¿Por que no los mataste? – dijo una voz siniestra dentro de la mente del encapuchado.**_

- Ese sujeto me ayudo en una ocasión y por eso no lo hice, descuida, la próxima vez que los vea los mato. – dijo el chico contestándole a su voz interna.

_**- Eso espero Naruto, no puedes olvidarte que tenemos que destruir esa villa. – dijo el dueño de la voz muy serio.**_

- Tranquilo Kyubi-sama, recuerda tus palabras, la venganza es un plato que se como mejor frio además tenemos que acabar con los idiotas de Akatsuki primero. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

_**- Es cierto, bueno, date prisa que tenemos que acabar con cuatro más. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- Como digas. – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras comenzaba a correr a una velocidad abrumadora.

Rápidamente y la velocidad del rayo desapareció para entregar su carga e ir por sus próximos objetivos los cuales deseaba eliminar y así poder concentrarse en su objetivo principal, la destrucción completa y total de Konoha junto con todos sus habitantes.

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, quiero agradecerle a Angelic, a rromy, a Mitsukuni-Chan, a Mireya Humbolt (este fic tendrá parejas pero me las reservare para mas adelante), a FAN BLEEDMAN (Gracias por su apoyo y por sus palabras), a Lilith y a Nagato, a todos ustedes gracias por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo anterior y si esta historia les gusta o no dejen reviews para saber su opinión, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas, hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Capitulo 3: En busca de un nuevo aliado

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 3: En busca de un nuevo aliado.**

Kakashi y su equipo regresaban a toda velocidad a su aldea para contar acerca del misterioso mercenario que acabo fácilmente con dos miembros de Akatsuki sin ninguna dificultad.

Durante el camino todos iban muy callados hasta que Sakura decido preguntar algo que llevaba pensando desde hace rato.

- Kakashi-sensei que fue lo que ese sujeto le hizo a Hidan el inmortal. – dijo Sakura muy seria.

- Esa técnica que uso es un sello de alma, con ella tu puedes sellar o destruir el alma de cualquiera, por lo que vi el destruyo el alma de Hidan acabando así con el. – dijo Kakashi sin mirar a la chica.

- Lo que a mi me sorprende fue que mato a dos ninjas de clase S sin ningún esfuerzo, ellos se suponen que son muy fuertes y que son virtualmente invencibles, escuche que mataron mas de 200 ninjas ellos solos como si fuera un juego y ahora llego este tipo y los mato como si no fueran nada mas que personas comunes. – dijo Naota un poco nervioso.

- Lo que yo creo es que el de alguna forma lo conoce Kakashi-sensei. – dijo Sasuke un poco pensativo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Kakashi mirando al pelinegro.

- Cuando usted se le acerco pude notar que por un segundo se lo quedo mirando y luego volvió a comportarse normal, pero la forma en que puso su cuerpo durante ese momento fue como si lo reconociera de algo. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Si, yo también me di cuenta, pero sin verle el rostro es imposible saber quien era, mejor aumentemos la velocidad y lleguemos rápido a la aldea. – dijo Kakashi muy serio y moviéndose mas rápido.

Al cabo de varias horas llegaron a la aldea, entregaron el informe explicando detalladamente su encuentro con los dos miembros de Akatsuki, la llegada del mercenario y lo que dijo, se fueron a descansar mientras el consejo, la nueva Hokage y su antecesor discutían acerca del tema.

Al cabo de unos días fueron citados a la torre Hokage en donde estaban reunidos los miembros del consejo, la Hokage y su asistente, el antiguo Hokage, los lideres de los clanes y varios ninjas entre elites, Ambus y demás personas.

La actual Hokage que era una mujer de apariencia joven que tenia el cabello rubio y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso se levanto de su puesto y llego hasta un estrado a hablar.

- Hace unos días Kakashi Hatake y su equipo se encontraron con dos miembros de Akatsuki, a pesar de luchar contra ellos perdieron pero antes de que fueran asesinados apareció una persona y los salvo, esta persona es un mercenario y acabo con los dos ninjas renegados de forma rápida y letal. – dijo Tsunade muy seria mirando a los presentes.

Cada uno de los espectadores estaban muy impresionados por el relato y escuchaban atentos todo lo que su líder decía.

- Después de que recibiera la información mande un grupo para hablar con los kages y me entere que fue el Mizukage quien contrato a este mercenario, uno ninja renegado de esa aldea conocido por todos como Zabuza Momochi fue el que hablo con el Mizukage y le contó acerca de este chico. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Si no mal recuerdo Zabuza es un ninja renegado por el que había una recompensa. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- Así era, pero al parecer ahora forma parte de un grupo que se hace llamar Shi no Kage (Sombra de Muerte) en donde ahora ha pedido perdón a su aldea y fue exonerado de sus cargos a cambio de sus servicios, al parecer el líder de este grupo no es mas que el mercenario que acabo con los Akatsukis. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- ¿Qué otros ninjas hay en ese grupo? – dijo Sarutobi muy serio.

- Bueno, al parecer y según la información que tenemos son varios ninjas renegados o exiliados de distintas aldeas, todos ellos fueron reclutados por su líder y lo siguen ciegamente, además tienen como base el país de las olas en donde como todos sabrán hay muchos refugiados que van hacia allí por la cercana guerra que se avecina. – dijo Tsunade mirando a su antiguo maestro.

- ¿Qué se sabe acerca de este líder? – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- Esa es la razón por la que los mande a llamar, en especial a usted maestro y a ti Kakashi. – dijo Tsunade un poco preocupada.

- Explícate. – dijo la anciana compañera de Sarutobi.

- El nombre del líder es Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del fallecido Minato Namikaze anterior cuarto Hokage y Jinchuriki de Kyubi el temible zorro de las nueves colas, desaparecido de esta aldea hace 14 años. – dijo Tsunade muy seria mirando a todos en especial a su exsensei.

Todos en esa habitación quedaron estupefactos ante este comentario y poco a poco fueron reaccionando.

- Es verdad lo que dices Tsunade, Naruto esta vivo. – dijo Sarutobi muy agitado por la emoción.

- Eso es lo que nos dijo el Mizukage. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Si eso es verdad debemos traer a ese chico de vuelta a la aldea, tiene muchas cosas que explicar. – dijo la anciana muy seria.

- Eso es cierto, además que deberá ser juzgado como a un traidor y ninja renegado. – dijo un hombre en el consejo muy molesto.

- No creo que eso sea posible. – dijo Kakashi muy pensativo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo el hombre mirando al ninja copia con mucha rabia.

- Pues a que si el es en verdad Naruto no es un ninja renegado y menos un traidor, el desapareció antes de graduarse de ninja, es mas apenas estaba inscrito en la academia, aun seria considerado un civil por lo que no tiene restringida la salida de Konoha ni mucho menos tiene prohibido vivir en otro país, además por la fuerza que tiene me temo que seria imposible que nos enfrentáramos a el ya que si lo hacemos seria un enemigo mas que se pondría en contra de nosotros y debo recordarles que estamos en peligro de ataque por parte de las otras cuatro aldeas ninjas. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- En eso Kakashi tiene razón por lo que tengo una idea que tal vez pueda ser útil. – dijo Tsunade un poco seria pero nerviosa.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sarutobi mirando a su sucesora.

- Podríamos pedirle a el que se una a Konoha. – dijo Tsunade muy nerviosa y esperando la respuesta del grupo.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de gritos y de insultos se escucharon a lo largo de la sala.

- Ese chico es un monstruo, debimos eliminarlo cuando nació y a ti se te ocurre que le pidamos que una a nosotros. – dijo en hombre del consejo muy furioso.

- Calma Kaoru-san, el chico no es un monstruo, solo es el contenedor del Kyubi, esa clase de pensamientos fueron lo que lograron que ese chico se fuera de la aldea hace tiempo por culpa de los maltratos que recibió por parte de muchas personas. – dijo un hombre de ojos blancos y cabello negro.

- Pero Hiashi-sama, no estará pensando en considerar la idea de que Uzumaki regrese a esta villa. – dijo Kaoru muy indignado.

- Piénsalo bien, Uzumaki Naruto al parecer tiene una gran fuerza, si logramos que este de nuestra parte podríamos tener posibilidades de sobrevivir a la guerra. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- No solo de sobrevivir sino de ganar, al parecer todos los Kages tienen miedo del chico ya que le han hecho propuestas de unirse a ellos pero las ha rechazado, es por eso que nos dieron la información ya que no creen que se quiera unir a nosotros, además de esto su grupo es una gran organización que equipara a Akatsuki, el no parece tener ningún tipo de favoritismo por alguna aldea en especial y eso nos podría servir de ayuda, este fue una vez su hogar, si le ofrecemos algo que las otras aldeas no hayan hecho podríamos lograr que se nos una, recuerden que el tiene a Kyubi en su interior y este es el biju mas poderoso de todos y que ni siquiera ellos ocho juntos pueden derrotarlo. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- En eso tiene razón, no creo que sea tan difícil convencerlo de que regresa a la aldea. – dijo Hiashi un poco confiado.

En ese momento un hombre de cabello negro con la cara vendada entra en la sala.

- Tsunade-sama, llego un mensaje del Mizukage, encontraron el escondite de Akatsuki y su mercenario fue para allá, esta cerca de la frontera del país del fuego y pidió que le mandaran apoyo por si es necesario. – dijo el hombre muy agitado.

- Entendido, ¿Quién se ofrece para ir hacia allá? – dijo Tsunade muy seria mirando a los presentes.

- Yo y mi equipo. – dijo Kakashi mirando a la rubio con su único ojo visible.

- El mío también va. – dijo un hombre de cabello negro con un traje verde muy ajustado.

Y así se organizo un equipo de varios ninjas de varios niveles y más de 50 Ambus los cuales salieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en donde habían informado que estaba el escondite de la temible organización Akatsuki los criminales más peligrosos y temidos del mundo ninja.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que le están dando a mi fic el cual espero que les guste, quiero agradecerle especialmente a rromy, a Mireya Humbolt (Aun no me decido por la pareja pero posiblemente sea un NaruHina la cual es mi pareja favorita ya que no me gusta el Yaoi pero si no es NarutoxHinata probablemente lo haga NarutoxHarem.), a DragFire, a DecoBlack FM, a Lilith y a Nagato, espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas, hasta la próxima y que tengan un buen día.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Encuentros

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros.**

Una hora antes de que salieran los ninjas de Konoha cerca de la frontera del país del fuego y la tierra una silueta completamente cubierta por una túnica negra y un traje negro avanzaba rápidamente saltando de árbol en árbol, siguió así por varios minutos mas hasta que llego a una montaña en donde había una cueva, afuera de esta y por los alrededores estaban un grupo de ninjas vestidos de negro y sin ningún protector en la frente que vigilaban la zona.

El joven encapuchado se movió muy rápido y desenvaino su espada y antes de que los guardias se dieran cuanta fueron asesinados en cuestión de segundos y sin hacer ruido, camino lentamente y entro en la cueva y pudo escuchar unas voces que venían del interior de la gruta.

- No puedo creer que estemos en esta situación. – dijo un hombre muy molesto.

- Cálmate Kisame, esos cinco solo eran basura, debemos encontrar a ese que nos esta cazando y matarlo inmediatamente. – dijo la voz de otro hombre mas joven y que se escuchaba mas tranquilo que su compañero.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo con Itachi, solo sabemos que fue contratado por el Mizukage, el debe saber quien fue, vamos por el y lo obligamos a que nos diga. – dijo una voz femenina junto a ellos.

- Concuerdo con lo que dices, lo mejor será actuar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – dijo la voz de un hombre mas pero se escuchaba como el líder del grupo por la autoridad que emanaba de su voz.

- Como usted ordene Pein-sama. – dijo Itachi en tono respetuoso.

El joven llego hasta el lugar llamando la atención de los presentes, los que estaban allí eran una mujer de cabello azul con una flor en el oído, un hombre alto con una gran espada vendada y que tenia la piel azul y tenia apariencia de tiburón, un hombre mas pequeño que el de apariencia de tiburón que tenia el cabello negro y se veía bastante joven, otro hombre de cabello rojo casi marrón el cual tenia muchos aretes en las orejas y en varias partes del rostro y por ultimo un hombre con una mascara en forma de espiral que tenia como centro el ojo derecho.

- Creí que solo quedaban 4, veo que me equivoque. – dijo el joven encapuchado.

- Yo solo estoy de paso. – dijo el hombre de la mascara mientras la peli azul, el hombre tiburón y el pelinegro rodeaban al recién llegado.

_**- Que extraño. – dijo Kyubi en el interior de la mente del joven.**_

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Naruto en su mente.

_**- Esa voz, ese chacra, yo lo conozco, ese es el maldito de Madara. – dijo Kyubi muy molesto.**_

- ¿Qué no fue ese el que te traiciono? – dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

_**- Así es, mátalo y que sufra mucho. – dijo Kyubi muy furioso.**_

- Como quieras. – dijo Naruto preparándose para el combate.

- No se quien seas pero debes ser muy idiota para venir a este lugar tu solo. – dijo Kisame preparando su arma.

- Imagino que eso esta por verse. – dijo Naruto desapareciendo del lugar.

Todos comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada y Kisame vio como el encapuchado aparecía sobre el con la espada desenvainada. El hombre de piel azul levanto su arma y bloqueo el letal ataque pero el joven giro y dio una patada sumamente fuerte en el arma de su adversario bajándola y luego creo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha la cual impacto en el rostro del tiburón mandándolo contra una pared dejando una gran marca.

- Eres mío. – dijo Itachi mirando a su oponente mientras hacia su técnica suprema.

Los ojos del pelinegro se volvieron rojos y con una espiral en ellos.

- Tsukuyomi. – dijo Itachi mirando al joven.

Naruto en ese momento hace unos sellos con las manos inutilizando el ataque.

- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? – dijo Itachi muy molesto.

- Yo no caigo en genjutsus o dojutsus. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Bueno, entonces muere, Amaterasu. – dijo Itachi lanzando una gran marea de llamas negras que impactan a gran velocidad al encapuchado.

El fuego rodea al joven y lo cubre por completo pero para sorpresa de todos a este parece no afectarle y todo el fuego se acumula en la mano creando una gran bola de fuego negro el cual el encapuchado lanza al suelo, todos saltan esquivando las llamas pero la joven de cabello azul no se da cuenta que el joven esta tras ella.

- Katana no kage, Katto Owari (Espada de sombras, corte final). – dijo Naruto con la espada en la mano.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio como la espada de el se volvía negra y de un rápido movimiento por parte de el la mujer fue completamente despedazada en cortes limpios y sin ninguna gota de sangre que saliera de las heridas ya que todos sus heridas habían sido cerradas como si hubieran sido quemadas por la misma espada.

En ese momento el chico desapareció y apareció detrás del Uchiha mayor quien se dio vuelta y fue decapitado del mismo modo que su compañera, Kisame se levanto y agarro su espada, totalmente enceguecido por la ira y la frustración se lanzo contra el joven quien solo junto chacra en su arma y lanzo una honda cortante con ella la cual corto a la mitad al Akatsuki y dejo un gran corte en la pared que estaba detrás de el.

Los dos Akatsukis que quedaban estaban muy impresionados con la fuerza del joven que en cuestión de poco más de diez segundos acabo con facilidad a dos de sus tres de sus miembros.

- Veo que eres fuerte, ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo el joven pelirrojo mirando al encapuchado el cual metía las cabezas y los anillos de los tres cadáveres y los guardaba en una bolsa.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki de Kyubi. – dijo Naruto mientras con una de sus uñas se hería en uno de sus dedos y llamaba un pequeño zorro al cual le dio la bolsa con las cabezas y que salió corriendo de inmediato dejando a los tres solos.

- Ahora entiendo por que eres tan fuerte, pero nos has ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte, ahora mismo voy a matarte. – dijo Pein mientras de una roca se movía y aparecían 6 hombres mas los cuales tenían sus mismos ojos y los trajes de Akatsuki.

- No lo mates, vamos a quitarle su biju primero. – dijo el enmascarado.

- Interesante, el líder lo no es el líder y solo es el segundón de alguien mas, al menos pareces fuerte. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Eres un poco engreído sabias. – dijeron Pein y los otros seis hombres al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué rayos? – pensó Naruto un poco sorprendido.

_**- No te preocupes, ese es un dojutsu especial que le permite meter partes de su alma en personas que el mata y así puede utilizar sus habilidades y además que cada uno de ellos esta conectado con los demás, es como si todos ellos fueran en realidad uno. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- Impresionante. – dijo Naruto a su voz interna.

_**- Lo se, por eso no lo subestimes, atácalo rápido y con todas tus fuerzas, una vez que acabemos con el nos ocuparemos del otro. – dijo Kyubi un poco molesto.**_

- Como quieras. – dijo Naruto mirando a los hombres que lo rodeaban y que no perdían detalle ante lo que hacia.

En ese momento el encapuchado creo seis clones de sombra y cada uno se lanzo contra uno de sus oponentes, la batalla se estaba haciendo muy intensa, cada uno de ellos luchaba contra el otro lanzando ataques de una gran variedad de elementos, Tobi solo miraba la batalla como si fuera un espectáculo.

Uno a uno los cuerpos fueron cayendo hasta que solo quedo el original el cual tenia varias heridas y quemaduras y su oponente había desaparecido sus clones y apenas se notaba algo agitado mientras Pein apenas podía respirar.

- Eres muy fuerte. – dijo Pein muy cansado.

- Usted igual. – dijo Naruto mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de chacra en su mano derecha.

El chacra era azul y rojo hasta que comenzó a girar obteniendo un color morado y a girar a velocidades impresionantes convirtiéndose en una especie de shuriken de chacra de gran tamaño el cual lanzo a una pared destrozando una estatua con nueve agujeros que estaba escondida en la pared por un genjutsu.

- Sin eso no podrán extraer los bijus de nadie. – dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Tobi muy serio.

- ¿Quién crees que ha impedido que capturaran a todos los Jinchurikis?, Kyubi me dijo que estabas obsesionado por poseer el poder supremo y que querías el poder de todos los bijus, con el tiempo entendió tu plan. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Maldito zorro. – dijo Tobi muy molesto.

- No debiste traicionarlo, eso de mandarlo a Konoha para que la debilitara y así te fuera más fácil adueñarte del poder fue una idea un tanto buena, pero no contaste que el cuarto Hokage lo lograra vencer sellándolo en un niño. – dijo Naruto un poco serio pero con algo de resentimiento.

- Eres inteligente niño, demasiado, acabas de destruir un plan que había tenido por años, ya no te necesito mas. – dijo Tobi mientras lanzaba una pequeña esfera cerca del joven.

La esfera exploto en humo verde y el joven cayo arrodillando al suelo al respirarlo.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? – dijo Naruto al sentir como su cuerpo iba perdiendo energía rápidamente.

- Muere como la basura que eres. – dijo Tobi mientras el y Pein salían del lugar a toda velocidad antes que el humo los alcanzara.

En la cueva el joven estaba arrodillando sintiendo un dolor desde su interior y vio como los cuerpos de los Akatsukis muertos se descomponían a una velocidad muy alta por causa del extraño humo.

- Kyubi, ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Naruto en su mente esforzándose por respirar.

_**- Es un veneno muy mortal, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde. – dijo Kyubi muy preocupado.**_

El joven se levanto como pudo y trato de salir de la cueva pero con cada paso que daba el dolor y el cansancio aumentaba y no aguanto mas desmayándose a pocos metros de la salida.

Una hora después el grupo de ninjas de Konoha llego hasta la zona comenzó a buscar por los alrededores, no encontraban nada hasta que un joven de cabello negro parado en puntas y con dos marcas en sus mejillas que estaba al lado de un perro blanco de gran tamaño detectaron un olor muy inusual.

- ¿Qué es esta peste? – dijo el joven un poco mareado.

- ¿Que sucede Kiba? – dijo una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos rojos acercándose a el.

- Kurenai-sensei, siento un olor muy fuerte, es como un veneno o algo, viene de esa dirección. – dijo Kiba señalando hacia una montaña.

Dieron la señal a sus compañeros para que los siguieran y llegaron hasta una cueva de la cual salía un humo verde.

- Que nadie se acerque a este lugar. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Naota muy confundido.

- Ese es un veneno muy potente, algunos ninjas lo usan para matar a oponentes que no pueden vencer, ese veneno entra en el cuerpo y casi de inmediato comienzas a perder chacra, a los pocos segundos tus órganos internos comienzas a explotar y te pudres de adentro hacia afuera y todo eso con un gran dolor, nadie sobrevive mas de un minuto luego de haber sido expuesto a eso. – dijo Sakura muy seria.

- Veo que el entrenamiento que has hecho con Tsunade-sama ha sido beneficioso. – dijo Kakashi muy orgulloso de su alumna.

- Hay alguien allí adentro. – dijo Kiba a lo que todos se lo quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué dices?, eso es imposible. – dijo Sakura muy seria.

- Puedo escuchar los latidos del corazón de alguien allí adentro, son débiles pero aun vive. – dijo Kiba muy serio mirando a la cueva.

Sasuke se acerco a la cueva y vio una silueta tirada en el suelo y cubierta por una túnica negra.

- Es el mercenario. – dijo Sasuke muy serio mirando a su maestro.

- Hay que sacarlo de inmediato. – dijo Kakashi un poco preocupado.

Sasuke salto en el aire y lanzo varios hilos que se enrollaron en la mano del encapuchado y con gran fuerza lo jalo sacándolo de la cueva, el cuerpo de Naruto cayo al suelo y dio varias vueltas por el suelo y se detuvo quedando boca arriba.

Algunos ninjas se le acercaron para comprobar su estado entre ellos estaban Sakura y una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Ellas le quitaron la parte superior de su túnica dejando ver una cabellera rubia, un protector en su frente que no poseía ningún símbolo de alguna aldea, sus ojos estaban cerrados y desde la nariz hasta su cuello estaba cubierto por una mascara como la del ninja copia, la bajaron y vieron unas marcas en su mejilla parecidos a bigotes y de su boca entreabierta a causa de la dificultad de respirar se notaban unos colmillos muy afilados.

- De verdad se parece a su padre. – dijo Kakashi mirando el rostro del joven.

Las chicas lo examinaban y se miraron entre ellas muy preocupadas.

- ¿Como esta? – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- Muy grave, debería haber muerto pero aun se mantiene con vida, debemos llevarlo de inmediato con Tsunade-sama a ver si ella puede hacer algo. – dijo Sakura muy frustrada.

- Es cierto, lo único que podemos hacer es estabilizarlo hasta que lleguemos a Konoha, solo si el no empeora. – dijo la rubia muy preocupada.

- Gracias Ino, hagan lo que puedan, vámonos, debemos llegar a Konoha de inmediato. – dijo Kakashi muy serio mirando a todo el grupo de ninjas.

Un Ambu se acerco y creo una camilla de madera, con mucho cuidado subieron al rubio y lo cargaron entre dos ninjas y fueron camino a Konoha mientras otro grupo comenzó a echar agua en la cueva, el humo desapareció y al entrar vieron los cuerpos de varias personas en un alto grado de descomposición, la espada del Akatsuki que aun estaba en la cueva se levanto del suelo y ante el asombro de los que estaban allí salió a toda velocidad de la cueva siguiendo al rubio, llego hasta el y se coloco sobre el ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Un ninja intento tomar la espada pero apenas la toco fue repelido por una capa de chacra alrededor del arma y la dejaron sobre el joven, poco a poco fueron llegando a Konoha para intentar salvar la vida del joven el cual esperaban que fuera un aliado en la inminente guerra que se avecinaba.

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y que este capitulo les haya gustado, quiero agradecerles a todos por al apoyo a esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a DragFire, a KaworuM, a XguillermoX, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a DecoBlack FM, Psyco-Kaye, a Carlos, a Lilith, a Nagato y a Sakura Uzumaki, muchas gracias por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo les guste y queden reviews para saber su opinión.**

**Hasta ahora hay mucha gente que pide que este fic sea un NaruHina así que como democracia han ganado y esta será la pareja principal del fic pero desde ahora digo que Naruto tendrá una que otra aventura por ahí.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas, hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan un buen día.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Llegada a Konoha

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 5: Llegada a Konoha.**

Muy cerca de la gran muralla de Konoha iban un grupo de ninjas de esta aldea con un joven rubio acostado en una camilla de madera el cual estaba inconsciente y en muy mal estado, a su lado iban dos ninjas médicos que eran una chica de cabello rosado y una rubia, ambas hacían lo que podían para curar al joven pero este se debilitaba muy rápido y no mejoraba en nada.

El joven pelirrojo compañero de equipo de Sakura y de Kakashi se le acerco a su sensei ya que tenia mucha curiosidad por la espada que de un momento a otro llego volando y se quedo al lado del rubio y que no permitía que nadie la tocara.

- Kakashi-sensei, esa espada que es. – dijo Naota un poco confundido.

- Esa espada se llama Samehada, era la espada de Kisame, esta hecha de escamas de tiburón y tiene la habilidad de robar chacra, es muy peligrosa y además esta viva, de seguro es que Kisame este muerto y la espada ahora eligió a Naruto como su nuevo dueño. – dijo Kakashi muy serio.

- Impresionante. – dijo Naota al ver la espada.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron hasta la puerta de Konoha, entraron y sin perder el tiempo fueron hasta el hospital, por el camino muchos aldeanos miraban al grupo que llegaba y se asombraron al ver al rubio en la camilla, muchos de ellos quedaron en estado de shock al reconocerlo y no se recuperaron hasta varios minutos después.

En el hospital dejaron a Naruto en la habitación de emergencias mientras un grupo que había ido a buscar a Tsunade y a su asistente Shizune regresaban con ellas, estas al enterarse de lo ocurrido junto con Sakura, Ino y un grupo de ninjas médicos entraron la habitación y comenzaron a tratar al joven.

Por alguna razón que desconocían los órganos del rubio estaban intactos y el veneno estaba reunido en el pecho por lo que solo lo tuvieron que extraer, al terminar de sacar el veneno notaron como el joven respiraba mejor y ya no sufría dolor alguno, lo llevaron a una habitación muy cómoda en donde una enfermera le cambio la ropa por otra mas cómoda y la llevaba a desinfectar por si había quedado residuos del mortal veneno.

Como si de pólvora se tratara la noticia del retorno de Naruto Uzumaki a Konoha se esparció a una velocidad apocalíptica, en las calles todos hablaban de eso y el consejo de Konoha junto con los líderes de los clanes, miembros importantes del pueblo y varios ninjas respetados se reunieron de emergencia para discutir la situación actual.

- Tsunade, como se encuentra Naruto. – dijo Sarutobi muy preocupado.

- Esta estable, es mas me sorprende que aun este vivo ya que ese veneno mataría a cualquiera en no mas de un minuto y el estuvo expuesto a el por mucho tiempo, debo admitir que su resistencia es abrumadora. – dijo Tsunade muy impresionada.

- Como no va a ser abrumadora si es un demonio, ahora que esta débil es el mejor momento de actuar, podemos matarlo sin peligro. – dijo un hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas en su cabeza lo cual mostraba que no era muy joven.

- Kaoru-san, recuerde que lo necesitamos con vida no muerto. – dijo la anciana del consejo.

- Eso es cierto, desde este momento debemos buscar una forma en la que podamos convencerlo de unirse a nosotros y que nos ayude en esta guerra. – dijo Hiashi muy pensativo.

- Por lo que veo el va a permanecer inconsciente por lo menos una semana así que durante este tiempo debemos buscar una buena estrategia para lograr que se una a esta aldea. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Acaso todos se volvieron locos, recuerdan que cuando el desapareció hubo un gran asesinato, treinta aldeanos fueron asesinados y un testigo dice que vio a un niño huyendo del lugar, la casa del niño estaba hecha pedazos y misteriosamente ese chico desapareció, resulta obvio que el los mato como el monstruo sanguinario que es. – dijo Kaoru muy molesto.

- Kaoru-san, yo se que usted perdió a su familia en la batalla con el Kyubi pero no por eso puede ponerse en contra de Uzumaki, recuerde que el es el carcelero de ese monstruo no es la criatura en si, además no tenemos la certeza de que fue lo que paso ese día y como miembros del consejo nuestros actos y decisiones deben estar basados en hechos sólidos y no en meras suposiciones, el chico es nuestra ultima posibilidad de sobrevivir a la inminente guerra y si va a seguir pidiendo que sea ejecutado le pediré que abandone la sala, necesitamos soluciones no mas problemas. – dijo Hiashi muy serio y con los ojos cerrados.

El pelinegro se quedo callado mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos y buscaban soluciones sobre el tema de Naruto, al final terminaron con varias opciones, una era que ya que el era un mercenario a sueldo lo contratarían para su protección ante la guerra, otra era la de ofrecerle unas tierras para que ubicara en ella, un puesto en el consejo, casarse con una chica de algún clan para que tuviera familia y otras propuestas mas.

Pasaron casi 3 días desde que el rubio había regresado a Konoha y aun no despertaba a pesar de que su cuerpo ya estaba casi recuperado, solo tenia una ligera fiebre pero no era nada grave, en la habitación en donde el estaba se encontraba Tsunade, Sarutobi y Hiashi Hyuga viendo su recuperación, en ese momento una joven con los ojos completamente blancos al igual que el líder del clan Hyuga entro en la habitación, ella llevaba puesto un traje típico de enfermera solo que con una bata muy larga que ocultaba mucho su cuerpo, esta al ver a Hiashi bajo la cabeza y se acerco al rubio.

Llego hasta el y con mucho cuidado le quito el paño que tenia en su frente y le coloco otro para bajarle la temperatura, por el roce este comenzó a despertarse y giro la cabeza para ver quien lo estaba tocando, ella se sobresalto al ver que se movía y quedo perpleja al ver como el abría sus ojos perezosamente.

El abrió los ojos lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a la luz y vio a una hermosa joven frente a el, su cabello era azul oscuro con negro, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y puros, tenia una expresión inocente en su rostro como si fuera una deidad.

Entre tanto ella estaba muy consternada al ver sus ojos, estos eran de un rojo oscuro muy profundo y la expresión que tenía en su rostro como si la estuviera gravando en su mente la hacia sentirse nerviosa, ver esos ojos era muy extraño, daban miedo pero a la vez eran cálidos.

- ¿Eres un ángel? – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz algo soñador provocando que la chica se sonrojara como nunca en su vida.

Ella quedo sin habla ante el comentario y no podía ni moverse hasta que un pequeño golpe en la pared la hizo reaccionar al igual que el rubio que miro al sitio donde había escuchado el golpe.

En ese lugar el rubio vio a una mujer rubia muy hermosa a un hombre de cabello negro que lo miraba fijamente y que tenía sus ojos iguales a la chica y un anciano que reconoció de inmediato.

- Ese es el anciano del tercer Hokage, eso solo significa que estoy en Konoha. – pensó Naruto muy sorprendido.

Sarutobi se acerco lentamente y ante el asombro del rubio lo abrazo mientras unas lágrimas salían de su anciano rostro.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés vivo, he estado muy preocupado por ti desde que desapareciste. – dijo Sarutobi aun llorando.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

En ese momento la chica de ojos blancos salió de la habitación sin molestar a nadie ante la fría mirada del hombre, la mirada algo curiosa de la rubia y los inusuales ojos del rubio que la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Ella siguió caminando por el pasillo con sus mejillas rojas, su respiración muy agitada y su corazón latiendo fuera de control solo por el comentario y la mirada que aquel joven le había dado.

Mientras ella trataba de calmarse el estaba muy sorprendido por haber despertado en lo que para el era el infierno y por que estaba siendo abrazado por una de las pocas personas en ese lugar que lo habían tratado como a un ser humano y no como un demonio.

Solo un pequeño grupo de personas que alcanza a contar con una de sus manos y le sobraban dedos eran los que lo habían tratado bien y eran los únicos con los que tenia buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar que tanto odiaba.

El anciano se separo de el y lo miro detenidamente y se sorprendió por lo mucho que aquel inocente niño había cambiado, ya nada quedaba de el, ante el estaba la imponente presencia de un ser que trasmitía miedo y respeto a quien lo viera.

Sus ojos mostraban un odio contenido pero también una tristeza enorme.

- Veo que has cambiado mucho, ahora te vez muy fuerte. – dijo Sarutobi un poco serio.

- He tenido que hacerme fuerte para sobrevivir. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha? – dijo Sarutobi muy serio ya que por 14 años esa pregunta lo había estado torturando día tras día.

- No creo que quieras saberlo, no fue nada agradable. – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Tan grave fue? – dijo Sarutobi muy serio.

- Velo tu mismo. – dijo Naruto mientras creaba una esfera de energía amarilla que se volvía solida y quedo como una bola de cristal.

El antiguo tercer Hokage tomo la bola de cristal en sus manos y la miro detenidamente mientras unas imágenes se formaban en ellas.

- Te advierto que lo más probable es que no te guste lo que veras. – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

Tsunade y Hiashi se acercaron al anciano para ver las imágenes, pocos minutos después todos cayeron arrodillados al suelo mientras las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en sus mentes, Sarutobi lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el líder del clan Hyuga estaba muy agitado y asustado y la rubia trataba de contener las ganas de vomitar por lo que había visto en los recuerdos del chico, tomo la bola de cristal y se levanto, salió con los dos hombres de la habitación dejando al joven para que siguiera descansando.

Ninguno fue capaz de mirar al Jinchuriki a la cara, no podían creer lo que habían visto, las esperanzas de que el se uniera a ellos se habían esfumado al ver todo lo que había pasado Naruto desde que el recordaba hasta el momento en que abandono Konoha.

Solo pensaban en una cosa, mostrar esas imágenes a todo el pueblo y que vieran todo el dolor que habían causado a un niño indefenso.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo.**

**Quiero agradecerle a DragFire, a Eagle.D.Clawxxx (Tendré en mente lo que dijo), a Mireya, a Psyco-kaye, a Lilith, a Nagato, a Naruto Namikaze, a Hinata Uzumaki y a Naruto XXX por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior, son sus comentarios los que me motivan a continuar esta historia.**

**Espero sinceramente que este capitulo les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para dejarme sus opiniones, ya saben si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son todas bienvenidas.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces y que tengan un buen día.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos dolorosos

**Destino oscuro.**

**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos dolorosos.**

Una vez que el rubio había quedado solo en la habitación se acomodo en la cama para descansar ya que se sentía muy débil.

- Kyubi-sama. – dijo Naruto en su mente.

El joven se extraño al no escuchar que su compañero le respondiera.

- Kyubi-sama. – dijo Naruto nuevamente pero sin ningún éxito.

Se concentro más y entro en su mente, allí vio al zorro dormido en medio de la oscuridad, se le acerco y lo toco moviéndolo un poco pero sin lograr despertarlo.

- Que extraño, ¿Qué le pasara? – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

Salió de su mente y se encontró de nuevo en la habitación del hospital, haciendo un esfuerzo se levanto de su cama y se asomo por la ventana, desde allí vio la montaña en donde estaban los rostros de los Hokages y los miro uno por uno, vio el rostro del cuarto y un brillo de odio inundo su ser, luego vio el rostro de la quinta y se dio cuanta de que era la misma mujer que minutos antes había estado en la habitación.

- Yo he visto a esa mujer antes. – pensó Naruto un poco indeciso.

Trato de recordar hasta que al fin recordó en donde la había visto.

- Ella es Tsunade, la compañera del pervertido de Jiraiya y del inútil de Orochimaru. – pensó Naruto al recordar el rostro de la mujer.

- Que extraño, si ella tiene la edad de ellos debería ser una anciana. – dijo Naruto pensativo por la apariencia de la mujer.

Sin prestarle mas atención a ese asunto se durmió para recuperar las energías suficientes para poder irse de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, al menos una hora después en la gran plaza de Konoha estaban los miembros del consejo, los lideres de los clanes y frente a ellos la mayoría de los aldeanos de la villa que fueron citados por la quinta Hokage para una reunión de emergencia que les concernía a todos.

- Los he mandado a llamar a todos ustedes por que tengo evidencia de una gran injusticia ocurrida en esta aldea hace varios años, me duele mucho decir que estos crímenes fueron hechos por gran parte de esta aldea en contra de un inocente, un niño pequeño que durante años fue maltratado, golpeado e insultado injustificadamente por muchos de ustedes. – dijo Tsunade muy indignada mirando fijamente a todos los presentes.

Todos los que estaban allí escuchaban lo que su líder les decía y trataban de entender que era lo que decían.

- Lo que les voy a mostrar a continuación son los recuerdos de Naruto Uzumaki, un joven que vivió en esta aldea hasta hace 14 años y que luego desapareció, el es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, en el esta el encerrada el alma del temible Zorro de nueve colas que ataco esta villa hace 20 años, como alguno de ustedes saben el cuarto Hokage sello el alma de este demonio en el cuerpo de un recién nacido, este niño creció siendo odiado por todos ya que veían en el al monstruo que acabo con sus familias. – dijo Tsunade muy seria mientras todos hablaban en voz baja entre ellos.

En ese momento Hiashi se acerco a la rubia y tomo la palabra.

- Ya saben que estamos en peligro ante un inminente ataque por parte de las otras aldeas ninjas, nuestras ultimas esperanzas estaban en lograr que el nos apoyara en esta guerra pero por lo que alcanzamos a ver será muy difícil lograr esto. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- Miren estas imágenes y vean lo que lograron. – dijo Tsunade mientras sacaba la bola de cristal y junto con el líder del clan Hyuga le metían chacra a la esfera aumentando su tamaño.

La esfera aumento su tamaño convirtiéndose en una gran bola de cristal, una imagen se fue mostrando y eran unas llamas que de un momento se convierto en el Kyubi rugiendo asustando a muchos de los presentes, luego mostraron a un niño dentro de una habitación oscura, tenia el cabello rubio y no debía tener mas de unos 3 años, poco a poco la cantidad de personas en el lugar aumentaba pero gracias al tamaño de esta todos veían claramente lo que pasaba.

El niño se asomo por la ventana y se aseguro que no hubiera nadie, salió de su casa con mucho cuidado y corrió por la calle tratando de que nadie lo viera, llego hasta una tienda y compro algunos víveres para comer ante la cara de desagrado del dueño del local.

Salió del local tan rápido como entro pero antes de que llegara a la esquina lo empujaron y cayó al suelo soltando la bolsa en donde llevaba la comida.

- ¿Por qué corres tan rápido niño?, ¿No me digas que te robaste eso maldito? – dijo un hombre de cabello rojo y con una cicatriz en su frente.

- N, no señor, yo compre esto. – dijo Naruto muy asustado.

- No me digas, pues no te creo y sabes una cosa, tú no deberías comer esto, mereces morirte de hambre. – dijo el hombre dando una fuerte patada al niño y llevándose la comida.

El rubio se levanto con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca, con miedo a que el sujeto regresara corrió hasta su departamento y cerro muy bien la puerta y se acostó en la cama, tenia mucha hambre pero le daba demasiado miedo salir, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de su rostro pero con todas sus fuerzas las reprimió y se durmió.

Las imágenes cambiaron y mostraron a Naruto unos días después en un callejón siendo brutalmente golpeado por unos hombres, lo golpearon hasta que se cansaron y uno de ellos se acerco al niño.

- Eso es por no fijarte por donde ibas, la próxima vez que te tropieces conmigo te va a ir peor. – dijo el hombre saliendo del callejón seguido por los otros 3 que lo acompañaban.

El rubio tenía un brazo roto al igual que unas costillas pero que rápidamente se curaron y regreso a su apartamento.

Media hora después la bola de cristal mostraba imágenes de palizas dadas al niño por razones extrañas, muchos se veían a si mismos golpeando al niño y al ver semejantes escenas no podían creer lo que habían hecho.

Muchos jóvenes miraban horrorizados como sus padres atacaban sin compasión alguna a un niño solo por preguntar algo, por tropezarse o solo por verlo caminando.

Una imagen mas mostro a Naruto de 5 años tomando agua en un pequeño rio, un kunai se entero al lado de su mano asustándolo y obligándolo a mirar atrás, en ese lugar estaba un hombre con una mascara de perro mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí monstruo? – dijo el hombre muy molesto.

- Yo, yo solo estaba tomando agua. – dijo Naruto un poco asustado.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ensuciar esa agua con tu presencia? – dijo el hombre sacando un kunai.

Naruto estaba muy asustado hasta que vio un hombre con una mascara de tela cubriendo parte de su rostro y con su protector cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo el recién llegado el cual tenia un libro en su mano.

- Yo, nada Kakashi-sempai. – dijo el hombre desapareciendo del lugar.

- Oye niño, es mejor que te vallas para tu casa. – dijo Kakashi saltando hasta otro rama y alejando de allí.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y se fue hasta su casa.

Los recuerdos de Naruto se mostraban mas y mas, algunas de las golpizas que recibían eran tan horribles que muchos de los que estaban allí estaban asqueados, ya no podían aguantar mas mirando esas horrendas imágenes, los jóvenes no podían creer que una persona fuera sometida a todo ese castigo sin sentido sin haber hecho algo para merecerlo.

Finalmente y después de innumerables imágenes mostraron a un Naruto de siete años llegando muy contento a su casa ya que había sido admitido en la academia ninja gracias al tercer Hokage.

Después de comer algo se acostó a dormir, ya pasada la media noche se escucharon unos golpes y la puerta de su casa se vino abajo y un grupo de aldeanos muy furiosos entraron en la casa destrozando todo a su paso, instintivamente el se metió en el baño y salió por la ventana por la cual apenas cabía, del otro lado una mujer lo vio y aviso a los demás.

El rubio corrió con todas su fuerzas hacia la torre Hokage, pero ese lugar estaba muy lejos, se escondió en un callejón tratando de despistar a sus perseguidores pero ellos lo vieron, lo acorralaron contra la pared y lo golpearon hasta la muerte, para cualquier persona los golpes se veían muy fuertes pero para un medico y un ninja se notaba claramente el efecto de esos golpes.

Huesos rotos, órganos internos dañados, hemorragias internas masivas, lo suficiente para que cualquiera muriera, para rematar uno de ellos saco una espada y se acerco al niño para acabar con el de una vez por todas.

_**- **__**¿**__**Quieres vivir? **__**–**__** dijo una voz siniestra dentro de su cabeza la cual todos escucharon.**_

- ¿Quién eres? – pensó el niño agonizando.

_**- Alguien que te quiere ayudar. **__**–**__** dijo la voz.**_

- ¿Cómo? – pensó el niño un poco intrigado.

En un momento el pequeño se vio a si mismo sin ninguna herida en un lugar muy oscuro, a lo lejos vio una inmensa jaula y dentro de ella un enorme zorro con nueve colas ondulantes que lo miraba fijamente.

_**- Ac**__**é**__**rcate Naruto.- dijo el zorro muy serio.**_

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente.

_**- Yo soy Kyubi o zorro de las nueves colas, puedes llamarme como quieras. **__**–**__** dijo Kyubi muy tranquilo.**_

- ¿En donde estamos? – dijo Naruto muy confundido.

_**- En tu mente, el in**__**ú**__**til del cuarto Hokage no pudo vencerme as**__**í**__** que me sello en el cuerpo de un ni**__**ñ**__**o, de su propio hijo, es por mi que toda esa gente quiere matarte. **__**–**__** dijo Kyubi muy serio logrando que todos los que ve**__**í**__**an esas im**__**á**__**genes quedaran at**__**ó**__**nitos.**_

- ¿Mi padre era el cuarto Hokage?, no entiendo, ¿es por su culpa que todos me odian?, ¿por que te sello en mi? – dijo Naruto muy molesto a lo que el demonio sonrió.

_**- La explicaci**__**ó**__**n a tus preguntas te las puedo dar en otro momento, me imagino que quieres vivir, yo puedo darte una nueva vida, si quieres vivir har**__**á**__**s lo que yo diga entendido. **__**–**__** dijo el Kyubi muy serio mirando al chico.**_

- Si. – dijo Naruto un poco confuso.

_**- Ven aqu**__**í**__** y t**__**ó**__**came. **__**–**__** dijo Kyubi sacando una garra por los barrotes mientras el ni**__**ñ**__**o se acercaba a el.**_

El niño toco la garra y la jaula comenzó a desaparecer dejando libre al monstruoso ser.

_**- Ahora te dar**__**é**__** parte mi poder para que te defiendes de lo que te han hecho. **__**–**__** dijo el Kyubi mirando fijamente al peque**__**ñ**__**o ni**__**ñ**__**o.**_

El hombre estaba enfrente del chico y levanto la espada, el rubio cerro su ojo y al abrirlo este era de un rojo muy oscuro, una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a salir de su cuerpo curando todas sus heridas, todos estaban muy intrigados por lo que pasaba hasta que vieron como Naruto se levantaba y parecía no tener ningún daño, las marcas en las mejillas estaban mas visibles además de sus ojos rojos que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus uñas se alargaron hasta quedar como garras.

El niño camino hasta ellos con la mirada fija, el aura que lo rodeaba era roja y negra y se fue haciendo cada vez mas intensa, de repente cientos de tentáculos de chacra rojo y negro salieron del niño atrapando a sus perseguidores.

Los tentáculos se enrollaban en ellos y los comenzaba a aplastar mientras el rubio los veía fijamente y observaba el terror que se veía en los ojos de los aldeanos.

Ellos gritaban a medida que la fuerza del agarre iba aumentando y muchos de ellos eran desmembrados por la fuerza del agarre, la sangre y los pedazos de los cuerpos se esparcieron por todo el lugar dejando un escenario muy desagradable, el niño cayo arrodillado en el suelo a causa de usar tanta energía y muy consternado por lo que acababa de hacer.

_**- Corre, tenemos que irnos. **__**–**__** dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- No puedo moverme, estoy muy cansado. – dijo Naruto con los músculos de su cuerpo muy lastimado.

_**- Veo que tu cuerpo no soporta mi poder, ni modo, lev**__**á**__**ntate y corre, debemos ir a un lugar seguro. **__**–**__** dijo Kyubi d**__**á**__**ndole una cantidad de chacra curativo al ni**__**ñ**__**o curando sus m**__**ú**__**sculos.**_

El pequeño se levanto y salió corriendo del callejón, corrió por varios minutos hasta que llego al bosque y cayo desmayado en el suelo.

Luego de varios minutos despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, ya no le dolía el cuerpo, vio como por las copas de los arboles se veía el amanecer, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

_**- Debemos irnos de este lugar. **__**–**__** dijo Kyubi en la mente del chico.**_

- ¿Hacia donde? – dijo Naruto en su mente.

_**- Eso no importa ahora, viajaremos por el mundo, iremos por todas partes, conoceremos a mucha gente y sobretodo, te har**__**á**__**s muy fuerte y luego regresaremos a este lugar y los destruiremos, no tengas piedad de ellos, nadie nunca te ha tratado bien en este lugar, ni siquiera ese anciano del Hokage, te ve como si fueras una molestia, tu no tienes la culpa de nada y ellos te han maltratado toda tu vida, es hora de que te vengues. **__**–**__** dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- De acuerdo. – dijo Naruto un poco serio y muy triste.

El rubio reunió una buena cantidad de chacra en sus pies y salió a toda velocidad por el bosque, llego hasta el gigantesco muro y lo salto como si nada, sin que nadie lo viera siguió su rumbo a una velocidad inalcanzable, no tenia idea de a donde iba a ir, solo quería alejarse de la villa en donde había nacido y en donde había sufrido tanto, solo una idea recorría su mente, sobrevivir y vengarse algún día por todo el sufrimiento y dolor que había pasado.

Luego de esas imágenes la bola de cristal dejo de pasar imágenes y desapareció, todos estaban en un completo silencio, nadie podía decir nada, nadie reaccionaba, solo unas ideas recorrían sus mentes impidiéndoles pensar con claridad.

Naruto era el hijo del cuarto Hokage, fue sometido a un maltrato inimaginable por parte de toda la aldea y además lo llevaron hasta el punto de tener que liberar a Kyubi para poder salvar su vida.

- Vieron eso, les dije que ese chico era un demonio asesino. – dijo Kaoru muy serio.

- No se si se dio cuenta pero eso fue en defensa propia, no puedo creer que aun siga pensando eso de el con lo que acaba de ver, dígame, quien es el verdadero monstruo, el por haber matado a un grupo de personas para defenderse o aquellos que fueron capaces de atacar de esa manera tan indiscriminada a un niño indefenso. - dijo Hiashi muy serio.

Mientras ellos discutían los aldeanos estaban en un verdadero caos emocional, no entendían como habían sido capaces de hacer semejante daño al hijo de su más grande héroe.

Ajeno a estos hechos estaba Naruto durmiendo en el hospital mientras su energía se restablecía, pero sin sentir aun el chacra de Kyubi y sin el cual no podría ir por los últimos dos miembros de Akatsuki que le faltaban.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, quiero agradecerle a todos por leer este fic.**

**Agradezco especialmente a Dark Kurenai, a Mireya Humbolt, a rromy (La pareja aun esta en preparaci****ó****n pero va ganando el NaruHina y una que otra aventura de Naruto, posiblemente un NaruxHarem), a Eagle.D.ClawXXX, a Xguillermo, a DragFire, a Lilith, a Nagato, a FAN BLEEDMAN, DecoBlack FM, a Naruto Namikaze, a Hinata Uzumaki, a Psyco-Kaye, a Kurumu y a Rahovart por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior, son comentarios como los suyos los que me motivan a continuar esta historia.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste y si tienen alg****ú****n comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces y que tengan un buen d****í****a.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Convivencias

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 7: Convivencias.**

Dos días más pasaron y Naruto aun no salía de la habitación, su chacra ya se había restablecido pero aun no podía hablar con Kyubi y no sentía su poder y eso lo comenzaba a poner nervioso.

Durante esos dos días el no había despertado preocupando un poco a la quinta Hokage y a su exsensei que creían que aun estaba enfermo por el veneno pero se sorprendieron al ver como se levantaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Sarutobi muy preocupado.

- Si, ya casi recupero mis fuerzas pero tengo mucha hambre. – dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama.

- Bueno, ya estas dado de alta pero te quiero pedir que por favor no abandones la aldea, aun no, quisiéramos hablar contigo de algunas cosas. – dijo Tsunade en un tono de voz bastante respetuoso.

- Si vieron mis recuerdos sabrán que no me siente cómodo en este lugar. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Naruto, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que te pasaba? – dijo Sarutobi muy triste.

- ¿Para que? – dijo Naruto mirando al anciano.

- ¿Cómo que para que?, si lo hubiera sabido yo lo habría impedido. – dijo Sarutobi muy serio.

- Claro, y arriesgarme a que ellos tomaran represalias contra mi después, además no quería meterte en problemas, después de todo hacías mucho dándome dinero todos los meses para mi comida y además siempre velabas por que nunca me faltara nada, mas no podía pedirte y además varios de ellos son personas importantes de la villa y eso te habría ocasionado muchos problemas con la aldea. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Pero. – dijo Sarutobi pero fue silenciado por una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

- Sabes, el pasado es algo que por mas que quisiéramos cambiar no podemos hacerlo, lo único que podemos hacer es vivir el presente y evitar cometer los errores del pasado. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Eso creo. – dijo Naruto mirando a la rubia.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es. – dijo Tsunade pero fue interrumpida por la mano del joven.

- Tsunade, la nieta del primer Hokage, una de los tres sannin de Konoha y la compañera de equipo del pervertido de Jiraiya y del tramposo de Orochimaru, actual Hokage de Konoha. – dijo Naruto mientras miraba la habitación en busca de algo.

- ¿Los conoces? – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- A Jiraiya lo conozco mucho pero no lo veo desde hace un tiempo, creo que dijo que venia hacia acá y con respecto a Orochimaru, bueno tuvimos un breve encuentro que no resulto tan bien como el esperaba. – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Sarutobi un poco preocupado.

- Bueno, el me hizo una propuesta y al negarme me ataco y lo tuve que matar. – dijo Naruto un poco ansioso.

- ¿Buscas algo? – dijo Tsunade muy impresionada por el comentario del joven y muy intrigada por el comportamiento que este tenia.

- Si, mi ropa que no me gusta esta bata. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

La rubia quedo con una gota en la cabeza y llamo a una enfermera que trajo la ropa del joven al igual que su arma, la rubia y el anciano salieron de la habitación mientras este se cambiaba, al cabo de unos minutos Naruto salió de la habitación con el traje negro puesto pero con la capucha abajo y con la mascara en el cuello dejando ver su rostro.

La espada de el en su cinturón pero en cuanto salió la espada de Kisame salió de la habitación en donde estaba apoyada en la pared y se coloco justo a su lado.

- ¿Qué rayos? – dijo Naruto al ver la espada.

- Bueno, desde que te encontraron en la cueva esa espada te ha seguido, creo que te ha elegido como su dueño. – dijo Sarutobi mirando al rubio.

- Interesante. – dijo Naruto tomando la espada con su mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – dijo Sarutobi mirando al joven.

- No estoy seguro, mi chacra ya esta casi al máximo pero no siento el chacra del Kyubi así que mi poder total esta solo a la mitad. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Creo que el debió haber utilizado todo su poder manteniéndote con vida, por que no te quedas aquí hasta que recuperes todo tu poder y luego te vas, además así no estarás en peligro por los miembros de Akatsuki que faltan. – dijo Sarutobi muy serio y viendo una oportunidad para que el rubio se quede.

- Supongo, en estas condiciones apenas seré rival para Pein y Madara. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- ¿Madara? – dijo Sarutobi muy sorprendido por el nombre.

- Luego te explico, tengo demasiada hambre como para ponerme a hablar, nos vemos después. – dijo Naruto mientras avanzaba.

- Te espero en la torre Hokage dentro de unas horas. – dijo Sarutobi muy serio.

- Una cosa mas, desde ahora te advierto que si alguien intenta hacerme algo lo voy a matar, te quedo claro. – dijo Naruto sin detenerse dejando un poco triste al anciano.

- Creo que será imposible que Naruto se una a la aldea. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Yo se que a pesar de todo en el fondo aun esta ese niño bondadoso que nunca se rendía. – dijo Sarutobi un poco serio.

- Espero que tenga razón sensei. - dijo Tsunade muy seria.

Naruto caminaba por el hospital ganándose la mirada de todos los que estaban allí adentro, todos lo miraban de manera indecisa, la noticia de que era el hijo del cuarto Hokage y que además había soportado el maltrato de la aldea en su niñez los confundía mucho pero algo que no podían olvidar es que era muy peligroso.

Salió del hospital y camino a paso lento por la calle, todos fijaban su mirada en el, la gran espada vendada que llevaba sobre el hombro, sus ojos rojos, su ropa negra, el protector sin símbolo en la frente y su actitud de indiferencia ante las miradas atónitas llamaban mucho la atención.

Muchos jóvenes que habían peleado con sus padres días antes al ver como maltrataban al niño querían acercársele y pedirle disculpas por lo que sus padres habían hecho pero no se atrevían, algunos adultos que años antes se habían dado cuanta de su error estaban en la misma situación y uno de ellos que no aguanto mas se acerco a el y se arrodillo frente al rubio.

- Por favor perdóneme, yo no sabia lo que hacia. – dijo el hombre sin levantar la mirada.

- Quítate. – dijo Naruto con una voz fría.

El hombre levanto la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente pero cayo hacia atrás cuando el joven coloco la gran espada frente a el asustando al hombre y a todos los espectadores.

- Te dije que te quitaras o prefieres que te mate. – dijo Naruto fijando su mirada en los aterrados ojos del hombre.

Este se quito a rastras del camino dejándolo pasar, en su rostro había un gran miedo, en los ojos del joven había visto su propia muerte y no podía pensar con claridad, el rubio se acomoda el arma al hombro y continuo con su camino dejando atónitos al grupo de personas que veían el cambio tan radical que había tenido aquel niño de 4 años que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que se iba a convertir en Hokage y que ese día lo respetarían. Ya el daño estaba hecho, no existía palabra alguna o justificación existente que pudiera hacer que el rubio los perdonara.

Este camino por las calles dejando a todos los que lo veían callados y paralizados sin prestarle mayor atención, muchas chicas que lo observaban a pesar del miedo que el les infundía se sentían atraídas, era como ver la muerte frente a ellas, era una experiencia aterradora pero a la vez excitante.

Ajeno a estos pensamientos y reacciones Naruto camino por la calles hasta que un olor le llamo la atención, se encamino a paso rápido hasta un lugar que reconoció de inmediato.

- Me sorprende que aun este abierto. – pensó Naruto mirando el restaurante que tenia un letrero en donde decía Ichikaru Ramens.

Sin perder mucho tiempo entro en el local y pasando entre algunos de los clientes llego hasta la barra, algunos se lo quedaron mirando en silencio y el dueño del local se le acerco.

- ¿Qué va a comer? – dijo el dueño del local sin reconocer al joven ya que no había ido a la plaza y no había escuchado los rumores acerca de el.

- No lo se, ¿que platos tiene? – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz respetuoso mientras colocaba la gran espada al lado de el.

- Aquí tiene el menú. – dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto entregándole el papel.

El joven la miro por unos segundos y le sonrió un poco logrando que esta se sonrojara, tomo el papel y pidió varios platillos, luego de un rato ya había terminado de comer, pago y tomando su arma salió del local y llego hasta el parque, había pasado casi todo el día durmiendo y ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Iba a dirigirse hacia la torre Hokage cuando vio a una persona apoyada en un árbol, era una mujer que estaba sentada en la hierba con la espalda apoyada al árbol y la cabeza sobre las piernas.

La reconoció de inmediato, era la enfermera que vio al despertar en el hospital, se acerco a ella y la escucho llorar por lo que se coloco frente a ella y la llamo.

- Hola. – dijo Naruto logrando que ella levantara su rostro.

Ella se sobresalto al escuchar la voz, se seco las lágrimas y se sorprendió al ver al joven frente a ella, rápidamente recordó su anterior recuerdo y su rostro se torno tan rojo que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado.

- Si, si no me pasa nada. – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa por la cercanía.

- Una linda chica no llora por nada, ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

- Me, me llamo, Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. – dijo Hinata muy roja por el comentario del chico.

- Bueno Hinata, dime, ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Bueno, es que, mi padre me quiere obligar a que me case con mi primo para que le de un heredero digno ya que dice que para eso es lo único que sirvo por lo débil que soy. – dijo Hinata muy triste.

- Ya veo, ¿Pero por que dice que eres débil? – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Es que hace años, uno un examen para ascender a chunnin, yo luche contra mi primo y perdí, después de eso mi padre me hecho de la casa diciendo que era indigna del clan, deje de ser una ninja y cuando Tsunade-sama llego a Konoha hace 5 años cuando el tercer Hokage se enfermo y abandono el puesto, yo le pedí que me entrenara como medico para ayudar a mis amigos, mi padre no me ha hablando desde entonces y hoy me dijo que me tenia que casar a menos que yo lo venza a el en combate lo cual es imposible. – dijo Hinata muy triste y comenzando nuevamente a llorar.

- Ya veo, así que eres una rechazada, ¿Qué dirías si te digo que puedes ganarle a tu padre? – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Co, ¿cómo? – dijo Hinata mirando al joven.

- Bueno, ven mañana en la mañana a este lugar y te mostrare como. – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

- Gra, gracias. – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada y apenada.

El rubio se despidió con la mano y se dirigió hasta la torre Hokage a paso lento y tranquilo.

_**- ¿Que rayos estas haciendo? – dijo Kyubi muy molesto.**_

- Hasta que por fin despiertas. – pensó Naruto sonriendo al escuchar a su compañero.

**Hola a todos, espero que esta capitulo sea de su agrado, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen este fic.**

**Antes de agradecer sus reviews quiero informar que a petición popular este fic será un NaruxHarem pero la pareja principal será NaruHina, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic en especial a DragFire (muy pronto vera acción y espero que sea de su agrado), a Carlos, a Psyco-Kaye, a Lilith, Nagato, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a Javier de Jesús, a Mireya Humbolt, Darkness, a Naruto Namikaze, a Hinata Uzumaki, a el caballero de la luna, a Kurumu, a Rahovart, a kaoru y a Temari Uzumaki. Gracias por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior y espero que esta capitulo les guste.**

**Antes de despedirme quería hacer una pequeña encuesta, les gustaría que este fic tuviera lemons, si la respuesta es si que tan explicito les gustaría que fuera y si no quieren pues díganlo ya que la decisión es suya.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla, hasta el próximo capitulo y que pasen un buen día.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Ideas secretas

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 8: Ideas secretas.**

De un momento a otro el rubio se vio a si mismo en un lugar muy oscuro y frente a el estaba el gigantesco zorro acostado en la oscuridad mirándolo fijamente.

- Veo que ya comienzas a recuperarte. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**- Mas respeto mocoso, sin mi ayuda hubieras muerto por ese veneno, ¿Quién crees que te mantuvo vivo todo ese tiempo?, gaste todo mi chacra evitando que ese veneno te matara. – dijo Kyubi muy molesto por la falta de respeto del joven.**_

- Lo sabia, pero no se por que estas tan molesto. – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la gigantesca bestia.

_**- ¿Cómo que por que?, ¿Por qué estas tan calmado en este lugar?, ¿Qué haces ofreciéndote a ayudar a esa chica?, ¿Por qué aun permaneces en este lugar?, anda habla. – dijo Kyubi muy molesto.**_

- Aun tienes tu mente dormida verdad. – dijo Naruto sentándose en la oscuridad.

_**- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Kyubi un poco molesto por el comentario.**_

- Yo se que tu me mantuviste con vida luego de que Madara me ataco con ese veneno pero no es por ofender pero no pudiste sacar ese veneno y a ese paso hubiéramos muerto, ellos nos trajeron hacia acá y nos curaron. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

_**- Si, es verdad. – dijo Kyubi un poco pensativo.**_

- No solo eso, además de curarme me trataron bien, les mostré mis recuerdos en donde vieron claramente lo que me paso de niño y lo de la masacre que hicimos y mira, no nos han hecho nada, me están tratando muy bien pero por que. – dijo Naruto mirando al kitsune.

_**- Algo quieren. – dijo Kyubi muy sorprendido.**_

- Exacto y considerando la situación en la que se encuentra Konoha resulta obvio que quieren que los ayude en la guerra, no creo que haya otra razón para este trato tan amable conmigo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco.

_**- Vaya, durante todo este tiempo te has hecho muy inteligente. – dijo Kyubi muy orgulloso.**_

- Lo se, además podemos aprovechas que estamos aquí para ver las debilidades de la aldea para que cuando vengamos con los chicos sea mas fácil tomar la ciudad. – dijo Naruto levantándose y mirando al zorro de nueve colas.

_**- ¿Y que pasa con la chica? – dijo Kyubi un poco confundido.**_

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

_**- Pues, ¿para que la vas ayudar? – dijo Kyubi mirando al rubio.**_

- Sabes que no me gustan las injusticias y eso es exactamente lo que hacen con ella, si le gana a su padre será libre de hacer lo que quiera, además por lo que me dijo me di cuenta que su padre debe ser una persona prepotente y con aires de superioridad, que mejor sorpresa que su hija a la que llama inútil le de una paliza. – dijo Naruto muy contento.

_**- Buen punto, además es bastante linda. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo pervertidamente.**_

- No comiences de nuevo. – dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

_**- Hay vamos, como si no le hubieras echado el ojo ya, mientras estemos aquí podremos divertirnos un poco. – dijo Kyubi riéndose pervertidamente.**_

- Tu solo piensas en eso ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto con un poco de fastidio.

_**- Mira quien habla. – dijo Kyubi riéndose con fuerza.**_

- Podemos terminar con esto, ya casi llegamos a la torre del Hokage. – dijo Naruto mirando al zorro.

_**- De acuerdo, yo seguiré descansando, debo recuperar todo mi poder rápido, me fastidia estar así de débil. – dijo Kyubi cerrando los ojos.**_

- ¿En cuanto tiempo recuperar todo tu poder? – dijo Naruto muy serio.

_**- En siete días máximo. – dijo Kyubi bostezando.**_

- Bueno, concéntrate en recuperar tus fuerzas que yo me ocupo de todo. – dijo Naruto desapareciendo de la oscuridad y regresando a su cuerpo el cual estaba llegando a la torre.

Entro en ella sin mucho problema ya que los guardias en cuanto lo vieron llegar se hicieron a un lado, camino por el pasillo y vio a una mujer de cabello negro y piel bronceada tratando de cargar unos papeles pero a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio, de repente se fue hacia adelante por el peso de los papeles que cayeron regados por el suelo pero extrañamente ella no, noto que había chocado con algo o mas bien con alguien.

Alzo la vista para encontrarse apoyada en el pecho de un hombre de cabello rubio y de aspecto salvaje y elegante a la vez que la miraba con unos ojos penetrantes y tenebrosos produciendo extrañas sensaciones en la mujer.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz respetuoso pero casi sensual.

La mujer tenia el rostro totalmente rojo y solo asintió mientras el joven la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y continuaba con su camino dejando a la pelinegra sumida en sus pensamientos.

_**- Y después no eres tu el que buscas a las chicas. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio.**_

- No soy yo, son ellas. – pensó Naruto mientras reía por lo bajo.

Llegaron hasta una puerta y tocaron, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la rubia que al ver al joven lo dejo pasar de inmediato.

El joven entro en la habitación en la que estaba el anciano del tercer Hokage junto con otros dos ancianos y por ultimo un hombre al que le faltaba un brazo y se veía muy lastimado.

- Hasta que por fin llegas. – dijo la anciana muy seria.

- Me quede viendo la villa y recordando los buenos tiempos. – dijo Naruto de forma un poco sarcástica.

- Queremos hablar contigo de un asunto muy serio. – dijo la anciana un poco ofendida por la forma tan irrespetuosa con la que el joven les hablaba.

- Me imagino, si no, no creo que me hubieran salvado la vida así de fácil sin esperar algo a cambio o me equivoco. – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la mujer que a pesar de querer no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada del joven.

- A decir verdad queremos tu ayuda en la guerra que se avecina con las otras aldeas ninjas, sabemos que eres el líder de un grupo de ninjas muy poderosos y queremos saber que quieres para ayudarnos. – dijo el anciano compañero de la mujer.

- Naruto, sabemos que tú mejor que nadie tienes tus razones para no querer ayudarnos, las personas están muy arrepentidas por lo que hicieron. – dijo Sarutobi muy serio.

- Ellos no están arrepentidos de nada, solo me aceptan ahora por que saben quien fue mi padre, para ellos yo sigo siendo el mismo. – dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

- Es posible, y se que debí decírtelo antes pero no pude, tu padre fue alguien muy famoso y temido en las otras aldeas ninjas, si hubieran sabido quien eras te habrían matado. – dijo Sarutobi un poco triste.

- A mi parecer eso hubiera sido mejor que dejarme vivir así. – dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

- Trata de entender por favor, yo hice lo que creí correcto. – dijo Sarutobi muy triste.

- No te culpo, no siquiera a los idiotas que me atacaban de niño, ¿Quién puede culparlos?, un niño caminando por allí con la criatura que mato a sus seres queridos caminando libremente, al que culpo es al imbécil de mi padre, en que cabeza cabe que me iban a tratar bien esos infelices. – dijo Naruto muy enojado logrando atemorizar a los presentes.

- Imagino que no nos vas ayudar. – dijo Tsunade muy triste.

- Ya los ayude en el pasado, no pienso volver a hacerlo. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Explícate. – dijo la anciana algo curiosa.

- Hace 8 años, Orochimaru, imagino que lo conocen, fundo una villa que llamo Otogakure no Sato, en fin, el junto con al antiguo Kazekage iban a invadir Konoha durante la realización de los exámenes chunnin, me recluto para que lo ayudara pero en cuanto me dijo que el te iba a matar lo mate junto al Kazekage. – dijo Naruto mirando al tercer Hokage.

- Entonces, el que destruyo esa villa fuiste tú. – dijo la anciana muy seria.

- Así es, claro, después que mate a Orochimaru quedaron algunos ninjas que le eran leales y los elimine, pero otros decidieron unirse a mí y bueno, ahora están conmigo. – dijo Naruto bostezando un poco.

- ¿Te estamos aburriendo? – dijo el hombre al que le faltaba el brazo muy molesto.

- Un poco, pero la verdad es que aun estoy recuperando fuerzas y necesito descansar. – dijo Naruto estirándose un poco.

- Antes dinos, nos vas a ayudar o no. – dijo la anciana muy seria.

- Dentro de una semana exacta recuperare mis fuerzas, durante ese tiempo pensare en su propuesta. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- De acuerdo, le pediré a un ninja que te acompañe hasta el hotel de Konoha, allí te quedaran durante tu estadía. – dijo Tsunade mientras escribía una carta y se la daba al joven.

- Hace poco mencionaste el nombre de Madara, ¿Que quisiste decir con eso? - dijo Sarutobi muy serio.

- Simple, el líder original de Akatsuki es Madara Uchiha, el y que se hace pasar por el líder son los últimos miembros que me faltan una vez que me recupere los voy a matar, ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho sueño. – dijo Naruto levantándose y guardando la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón. Salió de la habitación y vio un Ambu que lo esperaba, ambos salieron del lugar mientras los ancianos discutían entre ellos.

- ¿De verdad creen que nos ayude? – dijo el hombre al que le faltaba un brazo.

- Me temo Danzo-san que no tenemos mas opción que esperar a ver que decisión toma ese niño. – dijo la anciana muy molesta.

- Espero que Naruto pueda encontrar perdón en su corazón y nos ayude. – dijo Sarutobi muy triste.

En el hotel de Konoha el gerente del hotel escoltaba directamente al joven a su habitación, por orden de la propia Hokage debían darle la mejor que tuvieran, Naruto entro en la habitación la cual era por lo menos 5 veces mas grande que el pequeño apartamento que tenia cuando vivía allí, se despidió del gerente y cerro la puerta.

- Me pregunto ¿Qué tanto se van a humillar esos idiotas para que los ayude? – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**- No los vas a ayudar ¿verdad? – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- Claro que no, pero ellos no lo saben. – pensó Naruto mientras se reía y se acostaba en la cama para dormirse y prepararse para un nuevo día.

_**- ¿Que piensas hacer? – dijo Kyubi un poco curioso.**_

- Pues primero, mientras este aquí, divertirme un poco, entrenar a Hinata y luego de que recuperes tu fuerza nos vamos de aquí y acabamos con los Akatsukis que faltan, esos ojos que tiene el líder me interesan mucho, creo que también tomaremos los de Madara para que respete y ya que estoy aquí probare a ver que habilidades me puedo conseguir. – pensó Naruto algo cansado.

_**- No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, eres más frio y calculador de lo que hubiera imaginado de cuando eras niño. – dijo Kyubi muy contento.**_

- Bueno, duérmete ya que mañana va a ser un largo día. – pensó Naruto mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba solamente con unos pantalones.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a DragFire, a el caballero de la luna, a seirius, a Psyco-Kaye, a diana, a Javier de jesus, a Mireya Humbolt, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a Carlos, a Lilith, a Nagato, a Naruto Namikaze, a Hinata Uzumaki, a Kurumu, a Rahovart y a Darkness por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior, son sus comentarios los que me motivan a seguir adelante.**

**Hay muchas personas que apoyan el que haya lemons en el fic así que nuevamente pregunto si los quieren, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan un buen día.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Entrenamientos y conflictos

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 9: Entrenamientos y conflictos.**

El día comenzó como cualquier otro en Konoha, una buena cantidad de ninjas de la aldea se estaba reuniendo en la torre Hokage para hablar de los hechos de los que se habían enterado ya que esa mañana muy temprano un ninja enviado por el Mizukage venia a entregar un mensaje importante a la Hokage.

Justo en ese momento Naruto se dirigía hasta el parque tranquilamente, su ropa aunque nueva era igual a la otra que había guardado en uno de los pergaminos que tenía en su chaleco, la enorme espada descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo e iba a aprovechar para practicar un poco con ella.

Se acerco cada vez más hasta el parque y vio a una joven de cabello negro azulado que se veía muy ansiosa sentada en una silla.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? – dijo Naruto acercándose rápidamente a la joven.

- No, no mucho. . – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada al ver al joven rubio.

- Bueno, empecemos. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿Qué¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Hinata muy curiosa.

- Te voy a hacer un entrenamiento especial para que puedas vencer a tu padre. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- De¿de verdad? – dijo Hinata muy sorprendida.

- Claro, pero te advierto, este entrenamiento es distinto a todo lo que conoces y es un poco doloroso. – dijo Naruto bastante serio.

- No, no importa, lo hare, con, confió en ti. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

- Gracias. – dijo Naruto rascándose un poco la cabeza.

- Qué extraño¿por que me apene? – pensó Naruto un poco confuso.

- ¿Qué¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Solo hacer lo que te diga, primero voy a enviar chacra a tus músculos para fortalecerlos, seria como un entrenamiento físico muy fuerte, lo mas probable es que no te puedas mover por un par de horas ya que estarás muy cansada, segundo aumentare el flujo de chacra en tu cuerpo por lo que te va a doler un poco pero necesito que lo soportes. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

Ella asintió y el la miro un poco sorprendido.

- Bueno, luego lo que hare será ver cual es el elemento con el que tienes mayor afinidad, te puedo pasar varias técnicas de ese elemento a tu flujo de chacra y será como si las hubieras aprendido normalmente, y por ultimo será un examen para probar que has completado con éxito el entrenamiento¿estas dispuesta a hacerlo?, recuerda que el fortalecimiento de los músculos y el aumento en tus canales de chacra será muy agotador y doloroso. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Lo, lo hare. – dijo Hinata muy decidida pero igualmente nerviosa.

- Entonces, vamos aun lugar en que no nos molesten. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Yo, yo conozco un lugar al que nadie va. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa por quedarse sola con el rubio.

- De acuerdo, vamos. – dijo Naruto mirando a la Hyuga.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando hasta una zona de entrenamiento vacía y que parecía abandonada.

- Es aquí. – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Bien, ahora quítate ese abrigo, solo va a estorbar. – dijo Naruto dejando la inmensa espada acomodada en el suelo.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y con un rojo incandescente en su rostro.

La joven comenzó a quitarse el abrigo que la cubría hasta las rodillas, le dio la espalda al joven que la miraba un poco impaciente por la lentitud de la chica, finalmente el abrigo cayo al suelo y la joven se volteo lentamente con su rostro muy rojo, vestía un pantalón azul ajustado y una blusa azul que se ajustaba a sus curvas, a Naruto casi se le salen los ojos al ver la anatomía e la tímida joven.

- ¿Pero como?, son, son enormes. – pensó Naruto al ver el nada pequeño busto de la peliazul.

_**- Dios, como es posible esto, son mas grandes que los de la rubia del desierto, y eso es decir mucho, Naruto si no vas a tocar a esa diosa deja que yo lo haga, esta divina. – dijo Kyubi tratándose de levantar en la oscuridad y con una gran cantidad de saliva saliéndole del hocico.**_

- Primero no estas en condiciones y segundo no la vas a tocar, recuerdo lo que le hiciste la última vez que deje que usaras mi cuerpo. – pensó Naruto un poco molesto.

_**- Cuantas veces debo decirte que lo siento, no es mi culpa, ellos empezaron. – dijo Kyubi muy molesto.**_

- Negarse a vender licor a un niño de 15 años no es motivo para casi destruir un pueblo. – pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a la sonrojada chica.

_**- Si claro, sigue defendiéndolos. – dijo Kyubi muy indignado.**_

- Bueno Hinata, siéntate, esto solo tomara unos segundos, una vez que lo haga te llevo a tu casa y cuando te sientas mejor me buscas para continuar de acuerdo, pero será mejor que sea mañana o un día después. – dijo Naruto muy serio a lo que ella solo asintió.

La joven se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el se coloco detrás de ella y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul que se sonrojo aun mas si es que eso era posible al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

- Bueno, desde ahora voy a comenzar a enviar chacra directamente a tus músculos estimulándolos, de esta forma será como un entrenamiento físico arduo de varios años en tan solo unos segundos, será agotador pero con esto tu fuerza, reflejos y velocidad aumentaran en gran medida, tus huesos se harán mas fuertes y tu masa muscular aumentara considerablemente. – dijo Naruto concentrándose en su propio chacra el cual comenzó a acumularse en sus manos.

- De, de acuerdo. – dijo Hinata preparándose.

- Claro esta que no tendrás una musculatura excesiva, tendrás una figura atlética, después de todo, no podemos dejar que tan hermosa figura se dañe. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz algo lujurioso.

Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse y su rostro mostraba unos matices de rojo nunca antes vistos por la humanidad.

- ¿Lista? – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

El chacra del Jinchuriki comenzó a fluir dentro del cuerpo de la peliazul, ella cerro los ojos al sentir la energía la cual le producía un poco de dolor, durante unos segundos estuvieron así hasta que el cambio la intensidad del chacra y dejo a un lado los músculos que ya estaban listos y continuo con el flujo de chacra de ella.

Hinata soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentir como su chacra era bombardeado por el del joven, sus canales de chacra se iban agrandando un poco por lo que sentía un terrible dolor, finalmente Naruto dejo de mandar chacra al cuerpo de la joven que iba a caer al suelo pero el la atajo antes de que se golpeara.

- Tranquila, trata de aguantar, para mañana a esta hora veras los resultados de esto, pero por ahora intenta aguantar el dolor. – dijo Naruto muy serio mirando a la chica que soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

- Si, yo lo resistiré. – dijo Hinata muy adolorida.

- Vaya, eres mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba. – dijo Naruto acomodando a la chica en sus brazos y cargándola.

Con un poco de esfuerzo libero una de sus manos y haciendo unos sellos con ella creo un clon que tomo a Samehada y ambos partieron del lugar de entrenamiento, Hinata esta semiconsciente y no podía creer que ese joven la estaba llevando en brazos.

- ¿Dónde vives? – dijo Naruto mirando el rostro sonrojado de la joven.

- En un apartamento cerca de la torre Hokage. – dijo Hinata con mucho esfuerzo.

- Muy bien, vamos. – dijo Naruto apurando el paso seguido por el clon.

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron a la aldea en donde todos miraban al joven y a su clon al igual que a la Hyuga dormida que tenia en sus brazos, una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hasta el pero fue bloqueada por el clon que la ataco con un chorro de agua salido de su boca.

Ambos rubios miraron el lugar de donde venia en ataque y vieron a un joven pelinegro con los ojos rojos y tres puntos en cada uno de sus ojos que lo miraba con un intenso odio desde lo alto de una casa.

- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué me atacas? – dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y voy a matarte. – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- ¿Puedo saber por que? – dijo Naruto mirando al pelinegro.

- Tú mataste a mi hermano y te robaste mi venganza, ahora te voy a eliminar. – dijo Sasuke muy furioso saltando del techo de la casa y cayendo al lado del rubio que tenia a la peliazul en brazos.

- Ya, tu hermano era el pelinegro de los Akatsukis, ya lo recuerdo, ahora que lo veo si son algo parecidos. – dijo el clon de Naruto mirando al pelinegro.

- Tu no tenias por que haberlo matado, era mi misión hacerlo. – dijo Sasuke muy furioso.

- Mira Uchiha, a mi me contrataron para acabar con los miembros de Akatsukis, la verdad no me interesa que problemas hayas tenido con ese sujeto por que solo hacia mi trabajo, a ustedes los mandan a matar a alguien y lo matan, esas personas tienen familias o le hicieron daño a alguien e igualmente alguien quería vengarse de ellos, no puedes culparme por hacer lo que me pidieron. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Eso no me importa, Itachi era mío, era mi venganza, para poder matarlo entrene mucho y tu vienes y lo matas, te has robado mi objetivo y voy a matarte. Lucha contra mí ahora. – dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente al rubio.

- De acuerdo, solo dejo a Hinata en su casa y luchamos ¿te parece bien? – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Hecho, te espero en la zona de entrenamiento 7. – dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba a ese lugar.

- Que fastidio. – dijo Naruto mientras seguía caminando junto a su clon.

Unos pocos minutos después llego hasta la casa de la joven, abrió la puerta y la llevo hasta su cama, dejo al clon para que la cuidara por si surgía alguna complicación por el entrenamiento o necesitaba algo ya que muy difícilmente podría moverse y salió de la casa con su arma en el hombro.

La noticia de la batalla de Sasuke contra Naruto se esparció rápidamente por la aldea y en el lugar del enfrentamiento estaba reunido un sinnúmero de ninjas, aldeanos y miembros del consejo al igual que la Hokage y otros más que estaban interesados en el combate que se realizaría.

En el campo se encontraba Sakura, Kakashi y Naota tratando de convencer al Uchiha de desistir del combate pero era inútil, si ira lo cegaba. A lo lejos vieron a Naruto el cual apareció por que la gente se hacia a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Sasuke se levanto al verlo llegar y se le acerco.

- ¿Comenzamos? – dijo Sasuke muy impaciente.

- Como quieras. – dijo Naruto sin mucho animo retrocediendo un poco.

Clavo la gran espada en el suelo, se quito la capa junto a la mascara, las doblo en el suelo y se quito la espada que llevaba en la cintura y la coloco sobre la capa, se dio la vuelta y miro directamente al Uchiha que tomaba un kunai y se colocaba en posición de batalla.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado. Quiero agradecerles a todos, por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Agradezco especialmente a DragFire, a Minato Kazama, a Psyco-Kaye, a Carlos, a Loveless (La historia es hetero ya que no me gusta el yaoi pero posiblemente haya partes yuri), a FAN BLEEDMAN, a Ferick, a Mireya Humbolt, a Kamy-chan, a Lilith, a Nagato, a Naruto Namikaze, a Hinata Uzumaki, a Kurumu, a Rahovart, a Darkness, a Hinata-sama, a Kyubi Naruto Dark Lord, a La diosa de la luz y a Just Eowyn por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Son sus reviews los que me motivan a seguir adelante ya que me dicen que esta historia les gusta, espero que este capitulo les guste y que dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces y que tengan un buen día.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Batallas

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 10: Batallas.**

Todos los espectadores estaban en silencio, muchos ninjas y aldeanos miraban atentos a los dos jóvenes que estaban en la zona de entrenamiento mirándose fijamente, el rubio tenia una mirada desinteresada esperando que el pelinegro actuase mientras este ya con su sharingan activado esperaba el momento de actuar.

Sasuke lo miraba indecisamente. El sabia que el joven era muy fuerte y aunque la Hokage hubiera dicho que estaba un poco débil por el veneno sabía que tenía gran fuerza por lo que tenía que atacar con todo desde el principio.

Recordó lo que la Hokage había dicho en la reunión tratando de usar esa información en su beneficio.

_-----FLASBACK.-----_

_En la torre Hokage la sannin Tsunade estaba frente a todos los presentes con unos papeles en las manos._

_- Esta madrugada un ninja enviado por el Mizukage nos trajo un mensaje que ya se ha enviado a todas las aldeas ninja. – dijo Tsunade muy seria._

_- ¿Cuál es el mensaje? – dijo la anciana del consejo mirando a la rubia._

_- Que la gran mayoría de los miembros de la organización Akatsuki han sido eliminados por Naruto. – dijo Tsunade un poco seria._

_- ¿Cuántos faltan? – dijo Sarutobi un poco pensativo._

_- El Mizukage afirma que solo falta uno pero de acuerdo a lo que Naruto nos dijo son dos. – dijo Tsunade muy seria._

_- O sea que no falta mucho para el fin de Akatsuki. – dijo Hiashi bastante sorprendido._

_- A decir verdad no, dentro de una semana Naruto recuperara sus poderes al máximo e ira detrás de los que faltan. – dijo Tsunade un poco triste._

_- ¿Cómo va el plan para que se una a Konoha? – dijo un hombre de cabello negro vestido con un gran abrigo y unas gafas que ocultaba gran parte de su identidad._

_- No lo sabemos, el dijo que lo iba a pensar, además nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas con respecto a el, cosas que me imagino que deben saber. – dijo Tsunade muy seria._

_- ¿Qué cosas? – dijo Hiashi muy serio._

_- Bueno, para empezar desde el momento que descubrimos que Naruto estaba con vida envié a un grupo de ninjas a buscar información de el y descubrieron cosas muy interesantes, ayer a media noche regresaron y me entregaron la información obtenida. – dijo Tsunade un poco intranquila._

_- ¿Qué estas esperando, dínosla. – dijo el anciano del consejo._

_- Bueno, después que Naruto se fue de la villa hace 14 años comenzó a viajar por todas las aldeas ninjas, sabemos que entreno por su cuenta por todo ese tiempo hasta que hace 11 años llego a Nami no Kuni (País de la Ola), allí había un hombre llamado Gato que al parecer era un mafioso, la gente en ese lugar vivía con miedo, un hombre llamado Tazuna estaba construyendo un puente para ayudar al pueblo, Gato lo mando a matar con suerte de que Naruto estaba por ahí, mato a los hombres que Gato mando para matar al anciano y después de ver el estado de la gente se fue a donde estaba Gato y lo mato, sabemos que Gato tenia bajo sus servicios a Zabuza Momochi y que este se enfrento a Naruto pero no consiguió vencerlo y cuando Naruto lo iba a matar un alumno de Zabuza llamado Haku hablo con Naruto y después de una larga batalla este les perdono la vida, desde ese momento ellos tres se hicieron un equipo y liberaron al país de la Ola, Zabuza entreno a Naruto como ninja y así fue como se comenzó a volver muy fuerte. – dijo Tsunade mirando a todos._

_La rubia tomo un poco de aire y continúo su relato._

_- Un año después sabemos que Naruto fue reclutado por Orochimaru para que lo ayudara con una invasión a Konoha que se iba a realizar durante los exámenes chunnin, Naruto al enterarse que el objetivo de Orochimaru era matar al tercer Hokage lo mato junto al Kazekage que estaba aliado con Orochimaru, de esa forma la invasión que se iba a realizar por parte de Sunagakure no Sato y Otogakure no Sato se vino abajo, además sabemos que el actual Kazekage es el hijo menor del anterior kage pero a pesar de eso es un gran amigo de Naruto y que además Naruto en esta aldea tiene mucho poder dentro del consejo por lo que su autoridad en dicha aldea es la misma que el del kage. – dijo Tsunade muy seria._

_- Eso quiere decir que si logramos hacer que Naruto se nos una lograremos que Sunagakure sea nuestra aliada también. – dijo Hiashi muy sorprendido._

_- Efectivamente, los demás datos que tenemos son de misiones que Naruto a realizado para algunos señores feudales y de entrenamientos con muchas personas, sabemos que su entrenamiento no a sido solo ninja, sino que abarca el entrenamiento samurái y muchos otros, es un guerrero especializado en varios estilos diferentes de lucha y que es un asesino despiadado pero sabemos que tiene honor además que la gente en el país de la Ola lo quiere como a un héroe por lo que el puente de ese lugar tiene su nombre. - dijo Tsunade con un deje de orgullo en su voz._

_El anciano del tercer Hokage estaba muy impresionando con lo que escuchaba y estaba muy orgulloso._

_- Aquí también tengo la lista de los miembros de Akatsuki además de un paquete especial enviando por el propio Mizukage. – dijo Tsunade sacando un pergamino._

_Todos estaban prestando mucha atención ya que la información que habían escuchado era muy impresionante, una mujer en especial estaba muy sorprendida, tenía el cabello de color morado y vestía con una gabardina café y debajo usaba una malla protectora negra semitransparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación._

_Tsunade termino de abrir el pergamino y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito._

_- Hemos verificado la identidad de los ninjas pertenecientes a la organización Akatsuki y acreditamos que efectivamente han sido eliminados, los nombres de los miembros caídos son los siguientes: Akasuna no Sasori - muerto, Deidara - muerto, Zetzu - muerto, Hidan - muerto, Kakuzu - muerto, Konan - muerta, Kisame Hoshigaki - muerto, Itachi Uchiha – muerto. Atentamente Mizukage. – dijo Tsunade muy seria a lo que todos estaban muy sorprendidos._

_La rubia tomo el paquete y de allí saco la cabeza de Itachi con su dojutsu activado lo cual dejo a los presentes muy impresionados especialmente a Sasuke que tenia apretados los puños y salió corriendo del lugar llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

_-----Fin del FLASHBACK.-----_

Sasuke apretó fuertemente el kunai y lo lanzo mientras hacia una serie de sellos, cientos de kunais aparecieron directo al rubio quien golpeo el suelo levantando una gran muralla de tierra que detuvo el letal ataque.

Sasuke inmediatamente formo un chidori y se lanzo contra la muralla destruyéndola pero sin ver al rubio, una mano salió de la tierra y sepulto al Uchiha hasta el cuello mientras Naruto lo miraba divertido delante de el.

El pelinegro se enfureció y usando una gran cantidad de chacra salió del agujero lanzando kunais y shurikens contra el rubio que los evadía con cierta facilidad, molesto por este hecho le lanzo contra el para entablar una lucha cuerpo contra cuerpo, lanzo una serie de puños y patadas que Naruto bloqueaba con sutiles movimientos de manos y pies.

En uno de los golpea Sasuke saco tres shurikens y los lanzo contra el rubio, estos estaban amarrados con unos hilos que atraparon a Naruto, el pelinegro lo lanzo contra un árbol y luego le mando una gran cantidad de llamas por los hilos que iban directo al rubio.

Naruto libero una de sus manos y ante el asombro de todos hizo una serie de sellos con ella.

- Posiciones de manos con una sola. – dijo Kakashi muy sorprendido que no creía lo que veía.

De la boca del rubio salió un gran torrente de agua que apago las llamas y que impactaron en el pelinegro, el kitsune rompió los hilos y desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Sasuke, el Uchiha lanzo un puño pero Naruto le agarro el brazo y con las punta de su mano libre golpeo cuatro puntos del brazo del pelinegro lo que produjo que este gritara y se alejara de un gran salto.

Sasuke intento mover el brazo que el rubio había golpeado pero este no se movía, es mas, no lo sentía.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? – dijo Sasuke muy furioso.

- Te paralice el brazo. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Eso no es justo, así no puedo hacer ninjutsus. – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Te quejas mucho para haber sido tu quien me reto. – dijo Naruto acercándose al pelinegro

Naruto despareció y golpeo en varios puntos el brazo paralizado del Uchiha y luego se alejo mientras Sasuke volvía a mover su brazo.

- Eso es para que no digas que te vencí con trampas. – dijo Naruto mirando con algo de burla al pelinegro.

Sasuke lanzo una gran bola de fuego y en varias más pequeñas que fueron contra el rubio quien comenzó a crear a una gran velocidad una esfera de energía azul en la mano derecha que se volvía roja y con llamas y luego salió disparada hacia las bolas de fuego del pelinegro.

El ataque del rubio dejaba una estela de fuego en forma de espiral a medida que se movía, impacto contra el ataque del Uchiha y lo atravesó como si no estuviera dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke que salto hacia un lado para esquivar el impacto pero la fuerza de choque del ataque lo mando a volar contra un árbol derribándolo junto a otros 5 que estaban detrás de el.

Con mucha dificultad salió de entre los arboles caídos muy adolorido, sangrando un poco y respirando agitadamente y además mirando con furia al rubio que se mantenía tranquilo.

- ¿Qué ataque fue ese, nunca antes había visto esa técnica. – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Claro que no la has visto, yo la cree, se llama katon rasen inseki (Meteorito en espiral) es una versión de rasengan del cuarto Hokage mezclada con elemento fuego. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Sabes la técnica del cuarto Hokage. – dijo Sasuke muy impresionado.

- Esa técnica aunque buena desde el momento en que la aprendí me di cuenta que estaba incompleta, no entiendo como un hombre fuera tan famoso si ni siquiera pudo perfeccionar su técnica, supongo que era algo mediocre. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz algo burlón.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estas hablando de tu padre? – dijo Sasuke un poco molesto al oír hablar tan mal del héroe de la aldea.

- Lo se. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de el? – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- Muy fácil, haciéndolo. O te refieres a que por que hablo así de el si es mi padre, pues es fácil, yo por ese señor no siento mas que desprecio, a decir verdad no me cabe en la cabeza como alguien puede ser tan cruel de sellar el alma de un demonio en el cuerpo de un recién nacido¿Qué esperaba el al momento de hacer eso, que su amado pueblo por el que dio su vida me trataría bien y con respeto teniendo en mi interior a la criatura que mato a sus familias, debía ser muy idiota si pensaba eso ¿no lo crees? – dijo Naruto mirando al pelinegro.

- No lo se. – dijo Sasuke tratando de levantarse.

Estaba muy cansado, su chacra estaba peligrosamente bajo y le dolía mucho el cuerpo, si solo eso sentía como hubiera quedado si la técnica le hubiera dado de lleno.

- Sabes, ya me aburrí de jugar contigo, esto se esta haciendo muy aburrido y no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo. – dijo Naruto caminando rápidamente hacia el pelinegro.

Con lo ultimo que le quedaba de energía creo un nuevo chidori y se lanzo contra el rubio que le dio un fuerte puño en la cara derribándolo en el acto, el ataque se desvaneció y el Uchiha quedo sin sentido en el suelo con el sharingan desactivado.

- Patético. – dijo Naruto viendo al pelinegro desmayado.

Sakura se acerco a el para ver como se encontraba, este despertó adolorido y se intento levantar, la pelirrosa le dio la mano para ayudarlo pero este la aparto bruscamente y luego de levantarse se fue a su casa muy molesto, la chica se toco la mano y se puso muy triste.

- Sabes, si el no es capaz de valorarte es mejor que lo dejes. – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

- ¿De que hablas? –dijo Sakura un poco molesta con el rubio por lo que le había hecho al Uchiha.

- Bueno, desde que llegue me di cuenta que tu estas detrás de el y que el no te valora, deberías respetarte un poco mas y buscar a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres y que no te trate como un trapo viejo. – dijo Naruto caminando logrando que la joven se lo quedara mirando mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas.

- Ah, que decepción, no pude ni entretenerme un poco con ese tipo, si iba a perder así de fácil entonces por que me reto. – pensó Naruto mientras caminaba hacia sus armas y los presentes se iban al haberse terminado el combate.

_**- ¿Por qué no peleaste en serio desde un principio? – dijo Kyubi en la mente del chico.**_

- Bromeas ¿verdad, si solo jugué con el y mira lo poco que resistió imagínate si hubiera peleado en serio. – pensó Naruto mientras recogía sus cosas.

_**- Es cierto, bueno, te sirvió de calentamiento, ahora por que no te pones a practicar un poco que hace tiempo que no entrenas. – dijo Kyubi a lo que Naruto asintió.**_

Salió del lugar y llego hasta el lugar en donde había estado con Hinata y ya allí creo un grupo de 15 clones de sombra per estos no tenían la gigantesca espada de Kisame con ellos.

- Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan. – dijo Naruto mientras sacaba la gran espada.

Los clones obedecieron y se lanzaron contra el, el rubio manejaba muy bien la gran espada y aprendió en minutos como usar el chacra que la espada absorbía para luego apoderarse de el, luego de varias horas y ya casi pasada la media noche Naruto caminaba con el traje algo degastado y con varios cortes, tenia un poco de hambre pero ya dominaba la gran espada y tenia unas técnicas nuevas.

Llego hasta el Ichikaru Ramens y vio a la hija del dueño cerrando el local, la vio por unos segundos y parecía que tenía dificultades para cerrar la puerta.

_**- Vaya, parece que la chica tiene problemas. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio.**_

- Que perceptivo. – dijo Naruto de forma sarcástica.

_**- Que tal si te diviertes un poco con ella, eso seria un buen entrenamiento. – dijo Kyubi riéndose de forma pervertida.**_

Naruto miro un poco a la joven desde las piernas hasta la cabeza fijándose en todas sus curvas y luego sonrió de la misma forma que su compañero peludo.

- Creo que tienes razón. – pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a la pelo castaño.

**Hola a todos espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Carlos, a Yume Hyuuga Uchiha, a DragFire, a Mikoto-sama, a Psyco-Kaye, a Diana, a Lilith, a Nagato, a Naruto Namikaze, a FAN BLEEDMAN, a Hinata Uzumaki, a La diosa de la luz, a Kyubi Naruto Dark Lord, a Kurumu, a Rahovart, a Hinata-sama, a Darkness, a rromy y a Mireya Humbolt por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior. Son sus mensajes los que me inspiran para seguir adelante con esta historia.**

**Espero que esta capitulo les guste y ya saben, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas, hasta el próximo capitulo y que pasen un buen día.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Encuentros cercanos

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 11: Encuentros cercanos.**

Lenta y sigilosamente se acerco hasta la descuidada mujer que trataba de bajar la puerta que se encontraba trabada, sin hacer ruido se acerco hasta ella y le toco el hombro para llamarle la atención produciendo que se asustara.

Ella se volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos como la sangre que la miraba intensamente.

- Ho, hola. – dijo Ayame un poco nerviosa.

- Hola, necesitas ayuda. – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente produciendo que la joven se sonrojara un poco.

- La, la puerta esta trabada y no la puedo cerrar. – dijo Ayame muy nerviosa.

- Ya veo, pero que pasa con tu padre, por que no esta aquí ayudándote. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- El, el se fue hace un rato. – dijo Ayame aun mas nerviosa al ver como el se acerca lentamente.

- No sabes que es muy peligroso que una hermosa dama esta afuera de su casa a esta hora, podría pasarle algo malo. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz bastante lujurioso.

- Yo, yo ya me iba. – dijo Ayame dándose la vuelta para tratar de cerrar el local pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del rubio rodear su cintura y la otra dirigirse a uno de sus senos.

Ella giro el rostro para reclamarle pero el aprovechó y la beso, ella trato inútilmente de liberarse pero el se lo impidió y comenzó a acariciarle uno de sus senos, ella trato de resistirse pero a cada segundo el beso de el y sus caricias le impedían pensar con claridad y comenzó a corresponder el beso.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba ella dejaba de resistirse y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que surgían en su cuerpo, el la libero de su agarre y ella se dio la vuelta, rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y lo beso, ella era un mas baja que el por lo que se tubo que colocar de puntitas y el joven se agacho un poco.

Sin perder el tiempo ambos entraron en el local, separándose un poco de ella cerró la puerta de un solo tirón y metiendo la gran espada que dejo apoyada en la pared se acerco de nuevo a la pelo castaño que lo miraba dudosa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Ayame un poco nerviosa.

- Mi nombre es Naruto y ¿el tuyo? – dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

- Ayame. – dijo Ayame muy nerviosa y con un poco de miedo a medida que el se acercaba.

El le rodeo la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- Es, esto no esta bien, nosotros no, nosotros no nos conocemos. – dijo Ayame mientras soltaba unos cuantos suspiros que nacían gracias a los besos del rubio.

- Lo se, es por eso que hago esto, quiero conocerte muy bien. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz sensual que hizo que la joven mujer quedara fascinada y que lo besara de una forma muy apasionada.

Ella no se resistió mas y se entrego por completo al rubio, al cabo de una hora ambos salieron del local, el iba sonriendo y ella bastante cansada, la acompaño a su casa y se dirigió hasta el hotel.

_**- Eso estuvo de maravilla. – dijo Kyubi riéndose. **_

- Es cierto. – dijo Naruto en su mente recordando lo ocurrido.

_**- Sabes, he estado pensando que tal vez no sea necesario destruir Konoha. – dijo Kyubi logrando que el joven se detuviera en seco y que entrara en su mente. **_

- Repite eso. – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

_**- Bueno, mira a esta gente, de verdad se nota que esta arrepentida, quizás ya sea hora de que te olvides de vengarte de ellos. – dijo Kyubi mirando al joven. **_

- No puedo creer lo que dices, yo creí que el mas interesado en la destrucción de Konoha serias tu. – dijo Naruto mirando al monstruoso zorro.

_**- Recuerda que yo no intentaba destruir este lugar, yo estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo en las montañas hasta que Madara controlo mi mente con su técnica y me mando a atacar la aldea, yo quería vengarme por encerrarme pero ya no veo la necesidad de destruir Konoha ya que podemos acabar directamente con Madara. – dijo Kyubi muy serio. **_

- ¿Y yo que?, acaso quieres que olvide todo los años aguantándome las burlas, los insultos, las miradas y los golpes de toda esa gente, ellos deben pagar por lo que me hicieron con sus vidas. – dijo Naruto muy molesto.

_**- ¿Y que va a pasar con los que no te hicieron daño?, dime, ¿Qué harás con Hinata?, ¿La vas a matar?, sabes que ella no va a traicionar a su aldea ni mucho menos irse contigo, mira todo el esfuerzo que esta haciendo solo para que su padre la reconozca, ¿acaso cuando llegue el momento la vas a matar? – dijo Kyubi mirando al rubio. **_

- Si ella se interpone en mi camino la matare junto a cualquiera que haga lo mismo, cuando el momento llegue le pediré que se valla, sabes muy bien que la vida de los demás no es algo que me importe. – dijo Naruto regresando al mundo real.

_**- Eso dices ahora, me pregunto que harás cuando ese momento llegue. – pensó Kyubi mientras se acostaba. **_

Naruto llego hasta su habitación en donde se acostó, sin quitarse la ropa, a la mañana siguiente después de bañarse se cambio por otro ropa la cual era igual a la anterior (Toda su ropa es igual) y comió un poco, salió del hotel rumbo a la zona de entrenamiento y espero que Hinata regresara, ella llego muy animada seguida por el clon del rubio.

- Hola Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – pensó Naruto muy sorprendido.

- Hola, hoy vamos a continuar con tu entrenamiento. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

Ella fue hasta un árbol y se quito la gruesa chaqueta y miraba a los dos rubios que la miraban directamente, ella se sonrojo y el Naruto original miro a su clon.

- ¿Por qué me dijo Naruto-kun? – dijo Naruto mirando al clon.

- Averígualo. – dijo el clon desapareciendo y su información iba pasando al original.

_--FLASBACK.-- _

_Naruto salió de la casa de Hinata dejando al clon para que la cuidara, la joven de dormía plácidamente solo quejándose un poco por el dolor, se dio cuenta que ella tenia un poco de ser y busco un poco de agua y le dio para que tomara. _

_- Muchas gracias Uzumaki-sama. – dijo Hinata en un tono de voz muy respetuoso y con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. _

_- No me digas así que me haces sentir viejo. – dijo "Naruto" rascándose la cabeza. _

_- Entonces Naruto-sama. – dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente. _

_- No. – dijo "Naruto" muy tranquilo. _

_- Naruto-san. – dijo Hinata un poco apenada. _

_- Eso este mejor pero no. – dijo "Naruto" un poco pensativo. _

_- Naruto-kun. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada. _

_- Me gusta, y si tú me dices así yo te llamara Hinata-chan. – dijo "Naruto" sonriéndole a la joven que cerro sus ojos con su rostro completamente rojo. _

_Sin mas que decir la joven durmió toda la noche y al levantarse fue hasta el baño mientras el clon esperaba afuera del departamento a que estuviera lista, se baño y se coloco una muda de ropa parecida a la del día anterior y a una gran velocidad comió un poco y salió junto al clon hacia la zona de entrenamiento. _

_- Me siento un poco extraña. – dijo Hinata un poco pensativa. _

_- Explícate. – dijo "Naruto" mirándola fijamente. _

_- Me siento un poco más ligera. – dijo Hinata levantando las manos. _

_- Es que tu cuerpo ahora es más fuerte que antes. – dijo "Naruto" y vio que ya llegaban a la zona de entrenamiento en donde su original los esperaba. _

_--Fin del FLASHBACK.--_

- Interesante. – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la joven pelinegra para continuar con su entrenamiento.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, para todos aquellos que quieran ver el lemon completo pueden ir a la pagina Naruto Uchiha y en la sección de fics de + 18 podrán encontrar el lemon el cual si lo ven espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic en especial a El caballero de la luna, a DragFire, a Mireya Humbolt, a Psyco-Kaye, a Mikoto-sama, a Carlos, a Hinata-sama, a Rahovart, a Darkness, a Kurumu, a Kyubi Naruto Dark Lord, a La diosa de la luz, a Lilith, a Minato Kazama, a Nagato, a Naruto Namikaze y a Hinata Uzumaki por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces y que pasen un buen día.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Entrenamiento finalizado

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 12: Entrenamiento finalizado.**

La joven estaba sentada en el suelo y el rubio se coloco frente a ella con un papel el cual le entrego y ella lo tomo.

- Envía chacra a ese papel. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz tranquilo.

Hinata obedeció de inmediato y el papel se humedeció.

- Suiton, tu afinidad elemental es con el elemento agua. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Entonces tengo que entrenar con técnicas de agua. – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Mas o menos, te puedo pasar las técnicas de agua que conozco además de un truco que te servirá de mucho, veras, mi afinidad elemental es el viento, con el chacra de Kyubi soy capaz de usar técnicas de cualquier elemento sin ningún problema pero sin el apenas puedo usar el viento, un hombre con el que entrene hace algunos años me enseño a usar el chacra de la naturaleza para ayudarme en mis ataques elementales, te puedo enseñar a usar el agua del ambiente para tus ataques, eso es mas o menos lo que hacia el segundo Hokage. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

Naruto se acerco a la chica y coloco sus manos en la frente de la joven, ella comenzó a ver una serie de imágenes en su cabeza de una gran cantidad de ataques y técnicas Suiton, las imágenes cesaron e Hinata cerro sus ojos tratando de ordenar las imágenes que veía, el rubio solo la miraba analizando lo que ella hacia.

Ella abrió los ojos muy sorprendida por todas las técnicas que poseía y preguntándose si de verdad era capaz de usarlas adecuadamente.

- Bueno, ya te ayude como podía, ahora voy a ver que tanto has mejorado. – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- Simple, un combate entre tú y yo, quiero comprobar por mi mismo los resultados del entrenamiento. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Una batalla? – dijo Hinata un poco asustada.

- Si, esas la única forma para ver si el entrenamiento funciono. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Si. – dijo Hinata no muy convencida y muy nerviosa.

- Bueno, primero necesitamos un lugar más amplio y que tenga una fuente de agua grande, aun no te recomiendo que utilices la técnica de usar chacra de la naturaleza, es mejor que eso lo practiques después. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- De acuerdo, podemos ir a alguna otra zona de entrenamiento como la #1, pero necesitamos permiso de la Hokage. – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Bueno. – dijo Naruto creando un clon que fue directo a la torre Hokage.

El clon salio a toda velocidad por las calles sorprendiendo a muchos de los aldeanos y llego hasta la torre, entro en la oficina de la rubia líder de Konoha, este se sorprendió con la petición de Naruto y le dio permiso de utilizar esa zona, le entrego un papel autorizando que el rubio pudiera entrenar en dicho lugar.

En cuanto el clon partió llamo a Hiashi Hyuga para avisarle del combate entre su hija y el Jinchuriki, la noticia de la batalla entre Naruto e Hinata se esparció entre todo el clan Hyuga y dentro de algunos aldeanos y ninjas, se enteraron que Naruto estaba entrenando a Hinata y que esta se había vuelto muy fuerte.

La curiosidad fue muy grande por lo cual cuando el clon entrego el mensaje al rubio y estos llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento habían una gran cantidad de espectadores esperando para ver el combate y entre ellos estaba Hiashi el cual estaba muy serio.

- En esta aldea son algo chismosos. – pensó Naruto un poco serio.

- Na, Naruto-kun yo, yo no puedo. – dijo Hinata muy asustada.

- Si puedes, Hinata-chan debes dejar esa vergüenza a un lado, allí esta tu padre, demuéstrale que eres fuerte y que no eres débil. – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

- Pero. – dijo Hinata muy asustada y nerviosa.

- Mira, tú eres mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas, solo debes creer en ti misma, demuéstrale a todos los que creían que eras débil que eres más fuerte que ellos. – dijo Naruto muy decidido.

- Si. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada por el comentario del rubio que le había dado valor.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la zona en donde muchos ninjas veían interesados a los jóvenes, Naruto dejo en el suelo a Samehada, se quito la capa y dejo la espada samurai que tenia en el cinturón y la coloco junto a su otra arma.

Saco un pergamino y saco un porta kunai y se lo lanzo a la peliazul.

- Quiero que peleas como si quisieras matarme entendido. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y aun no muy convencida hizo una serie de sellos con las manos activando su Byakugan, el rubio sonrió ante esto y la miro fijamente.

- Veamos de que es capaz. – pensó Naruto mientras se colocaba en una posición parecida a la que tenia la peliazul.

De un momento y a una gran velocidad el rubio desapareció y apareció delante de la Hyuga a punto de lanzar una patada, para sorpresa de todos y de ella misma la joven no perdió de vista al joven de ojos rojos y esquivo el ataque y alejándose de un salto y haciendo un serie de sellos lanzo un dragón de agua que disparo chorros de agua de su boca a muy alta presión hacia Naruto que creo haciendo una serie de sellos creo un torbellino de fuego que lo protegió del ataque.

Ambos ataques se cancelaron entre si y Naruto miro a Hinata con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Un gran y poderoso chorro de agua salio de la boca de la Hyuga directo a Naruto el cual esquivo el ataque y lanzándose a una velocidad increíble a la Hyuga agarro una de sus piernas y la lanzo por los aires.

Esta se recupero en el aire y cayó hábilmente en el suelo, vio como el rubio se lanzaba contra ella y se enfrascaron en una batalla de taijutsu puro, los golpes que lanzaba uno eran hábilmente bloqueado por el otro, los pocos golpes que la Hyuga había dado al joven no habían servido de nada ya que cada punto de chacra que cerraba se abría casi de inmediato.

La chica concentro más chacra en su mano y creo un rasengan con el que intento golpear al rubio pero este lo eludió saltando hacia atrás, ella concentro mas chacra en la esfera y esta se volvió de agua y comenzó a girar de forma violenta.

- ¿Será capaz de hacer esa técnica? – pensó Naruto muy intrigado.

_**- Esto será interesante, esta chica es más fuerte de lo que este chico se imaginaba. – pensó Kyubi en la oscuridad y mirando la batalla por los ojos de su huésped.**_

- Suiton rasen tsunami. – dijo Hinata y la esfera de agua se rompió mandando una gran ola directo al rubio.

Haciendo unos sellos el rubio creo un rayo hielo que salio de boca congelando la gran hola creando una gran muralla de hielo.

- Nunca imagine que podrías hacer mi rasengan de elemento Suiton, te felicito. – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- Gra, gracias. – dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

El rubio se lanzo contra Hinata y esta giro sobre si misma creando una gran esfera de energía que mando al rubio volando hacia atrás en cuanto choco contra esta, un poco aturdido por el golpe ella aprovecho y comenzó a golpearlo en muchas partes cerrando todos sus puntos de chacra, ella se alejo creyendo que había ganado pero ante la sorpresa de todos el joven solo apretó los puños y con un poco de dolor abrió todos sus puntos.

La Hyuga estaba muy sorprendida al igual que su padre, sin perder tiempo el nuevamente se lanzo al ataque con dos rasengan uno en cada mano, ella nuevamente giro haciendo su barrera pero antes del impactar con esta el rubio junto sus dos esferas de energía creando una de gran tamaño la cual al chocar contra la barrera hizo que la peliazul saliera disparada un poco lastimada.

- La barrera es buena pero no lo suficiente, necesitas mejorarla. – dijo Naruto al ver que la chica se levantaba.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Hinata un poco adolorida.

- Tiene espíritu. – pensó Naruto mirando a la chica.

Ella comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad y tomando varios kunais los lanzo hacia Naruto el cual los atrapo en el aire y los devolvió contra la chica que los esquivo mientras hacia varios sellos.

Un gran cantidad de agua salio hacia el rubio que corriendo hacia ella la esquivo solo para ver que Hinata hacia otra serie de sellos y un gran tornado de agua impacto a Naruto elevándolo muchos metros en el aire, el cuerpo de Naruto cayo pesadamente en el suelo y ella al verlo se preocupo y salio a ver como estaba.

- Eso me dolió. – dijo Naruto levantándose con una mano el la cabeza.

- Lo, lo siento. – dijo Hinata muy apenada.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

- Por, por golpearte así. – dijo Hinata un poco asustada.

- No tienes por que disculparte, al contrario tengo que felicitarte, eso fue asombroso. – dijo Naruto muy feliz.

- En, en serio. – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

- Si, ahora lo único que debes hacer es practicar por tu cuenta y veras lo fuerte que te harás. – dijo Naruto muy animado.

- Pero, tu, ¿tu no vas a seguir entrenándome? – dijo Hinata muy temerosa de la respuesta.

- Si quieres pero ya no te podré entrenar así de fácil, las demás técnicas las aprenderás de forma natural. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Por, por favor Naruto-kun, yo, yo quiero seguir entrenando contigo ara volverme mas fuerte. – dijo Hinata muy nervios y muy feliz por pasar mas tiempo al lado del joven.

- Hinata. – dijo la voz de un hombre cerca de ambos jóvenes.

La peliazul se volteo y vio a su padre mirándola fijamente.

- Padre. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y feliz por que su padre le estaba hablando.

- Eso fue muy impresionante, en donde aprendiste todo eso. – dijo Hiashi muy serio.

- Fue, fue Naruto-kun, el, el me entreno. – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Veo que eres un gran maestro, por fin mi hija ha tenido el valor de luchar hasta el final y demostrar su valor. – dijo Hiashi mirando al rubio de ojos rojos.

- Hinata es fuerte solo necesitaba un poco de valor. – dijo Naruto mirando a la peliazul la cual se sonrojo.

- Lo se, lamentablemente nunca logre que demostrara de lo que era capaz, nada de lo que hacia lograba sacar el valor que tenia dentro de ella. – dijo Hiashi mirando a su hija.

- Lo imagine. – dijo Naruto mirando al hombre de ojos blancos.

- Padre, cuando decías que yo era débil lo hacías para que yo peleara en serio. – dijo Hinata muy sorprendida.

- Así es, siempre te trataba de provocar para que mostrara de lo que eras capaz pero tú no querías luchar, no importaba lo que hiciera siempre te escondías y dejabas que tu miedo te impidiera mostrar tus verdaderas habilidades. – dijo Hiashi mirando a su hija.

La peliazul soltó unas cuantas lágrimas llamando la atención del rubio.

- Puedes olvidarte del compromiso con tu primo y desde hoy puedes regresar a casa si lo deseas, ya hable con tu maestra para que te reincorporen con tu antiguo equipo. – dijo Hiashi sonriendo un poco para luego darse la vuelta y marchándose con la comitiva de su clan y junto con varios aldeanos que se iban hablando cosas entre ellos.

Hinata aun no reaccionaba por el último comentario de su padre y al reaccionar abrazo a Naruto el cual se sorprendió mucho ante el repentino ataque de felicidad de la ojiblanca.

Esta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separándose inmediatamente del joven con su rostro totalmente rojo.

- Lo, lo siento. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes. – dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado.

- Que abrazo, pude sentir muy bien su cuerpo. – pensó Naruto al recordar el abrazo.

_**- Carácter tierno, rostro angelical y cuerpo de diosa, si este niño no le hace nada lo hago yo. – pensó Kyubi sonriendo de forma pervertida.**_

- Mejor ve rápido a tu casa, estoy seguro que debes estar muy ansiosa por regresar con tu familia. – dijo Naruto a lo cual ella solo le hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

- Así de feliz se debe sentir cualquiera cuando un padre esta orgulloso de ellos. – pensó Naruto muy serio.

Vio que todos se habían ido pero sintió una presencia cerca.

- Sal de allí quien quieras que seas. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz autoritario.

De las sombras una mujer de cabello de color morado claro y vestida con una gabardina y con un traje bastante revelador apareció frente al joven mirando desafiante.

- No puedes engañarme, tú no eres Naruto Uzumaki, eres tu Orochimaru. – dijo Anko sacando un kunai.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leerse este fic el cual espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Kamy-chan, a Minato Kazama, a Psyco-Kaye, a Mireya Humbolt, a Grimmjow-reypantera, Hinata Uzumaki, a Naruto Namikaze, a Nagato, a Lilith, a La diosa de la luz, a Kyubi Naruto Dark Lord, a Kurumu, a Darkness, a Rahovart, a Hinata-sama, a Yamata no Orochi, a Bellais, a Drak Angel Cry, a Diana y a el caballero de la luna, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla ya que son bienvenidas, hasta el próximo capitulo y que tengan un buen día.**


	13. Capitulo 13 Nuevas amistades

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 13. Nuevas amistades.**

El joven de cabellos dorados como el sol miraba muy confundido a la kunoichi que acababa de aparecer frente a el y lo había llamado como el sannin de las serpientes.

- ¿Orochimaru? – dijo Naruto muy confundido.

- No te hagas el que no sabes nada, desde que te vi pude sentirte. – dijo Anko mientras se tocaba el hombro izquierdo.

- El sello maldito que le puso esa víbora. – pensó Naruto al recordar a la chica.

- ¿Tu eres Anko Mitarashi verdad? – dijo Naruto recordando el nombre de la mujer.

- Lo sabía. – dijo Anko sacando un kunai y lanzándose contra el rubio.

Naruto esquivo el ataque y sacando unas serpientes por las mangas de su camisa atrapo a la kunoichi y la inmovilizo.

- Mire señorita, en primera yo no soy Orochimaru, el ya esta muerto, yo mismo lo mate y en segundo lugar si usted lo siente en mi hay una explicación muy fácil a eso y con gusto se la explico si se calma. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz amable.

La joven mujer se quedo callada unos segundos mirando a los ojos al rubio y asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

El la soltó y ella guardo el arma.

- Vera yo a Orochimaru no lo mate, absorbí su alma junto a sus técnicas y recuerdos, me pareció un desperdicio que todas esas técnicas y su conocimiento se perdieran así que asimile su alma, esa es la razón por la que una parte de su esencia sigue en mi al igual que la de otros. – dijo Naruto de forma calmada.

- Entiendo. – dijo Anko ya mas calmada.

- Tu sello maldito te molesta verdad. – dijo Naruto mirando el hombro de la kunoichi.

- Un poco. – dijo Anko muy seria.

- Si lo deseas puedo quitártelo pero es algo doloroso. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿De verdad?, ¿Puedes quitármelo? – dijo Anko muy ansiosa y agarrando por el cuello de la camisa al rubio.

- Si puedo pero si me rompe el cuello dudo que pueda hacerlo. – dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

- Lo siento. – dijo Anko un poco apenada por su ataque de ansiedad.

- Bueno, primero debemos ir a un lugar un poco mas privado si quiere que se lo quite. – dijo Naruto recogiendo sus armas y la capa.

- Sígueme. – dijo Anko desapareciendo del lugar.

- En esta aldea hay muchas mujeres hermosas. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**- Date prisa haber si logras algo con esta. – dijo Kyubi muy animado.**_

- Tu siempre pensando en eso ¿verdad? - pensó Naruto corriendo detrás de la joven.

_**- Mira quien habla, como si no lo hubieras pensado ya. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo.**_

El rubio siguió a la joven mujer hasta un apartamento en una zona algo alejada de la aldea, un barrio que parecía bastante privado.

- Entra. – dijo Anko entrando en el apartamento y dejando la puerta abierta.

El joven jinchuriki entro en la casa de la ex alumna del sannin de las serpientes y se quito la capa y dejo a su espada de gran tamaño apoyada en la pared para luego mirar fijamente a la mujer.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Anko mirando atenta al rubio.

- Tu nada, solo resiste por que esto te va a doler y mucho. – dijo Naruto u8n poco serio.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Anko un poco preocupada.

El mercenario comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos y al terminar sus colmillos se alargaron y quedaron muy parecidos a los de una serpiente, se acerco a la joven mujer y mordió su cuello justo sobre el sello maldito, Anko se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al joven debido al dolor que sentía el cual parecía que era como si la estuvieran quemando mientras el por su parte le seguía mordiendo el cuello de la kunoichi.

A pesar del dolor Anko soportaba todo el dolor mientras el sello se iba aclarando hasta que finalmente desapareció y el joven se separo de ella, la respiración de la kunoichi era muy agitada y aun le dolía el cuello, Naruto miro como un poco de sangre le salía del cuello y acercándose otra vez a su cuello lamio la sangre produciendo un pequeño suspiro de la joven mujer.

En la mente del rubio cientos de imágenes de la mujer pasaron a gran velocidad dándole una gran cantidad de información sobre ella y lo que ella sabia, técnicas e información sobre la aldea.

Ella tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por el atrevimiento del rubio y lo miro, el también a ella y se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin decir nada y sin moverse.

- ¿Por?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Anko muy sonrojada.

_**- Creo que tendremos un poco de acción. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo pervertidamente.**_

- Así parece. – pensó Naruto mirando a los ojos a la hermosa mujer.

- Bueno, eres tan hermosa que no pude resistirme. – dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma sensual.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Anko de forma picara.

_**- Esto se va a poner bueno. – dijo Kyubi al darse cuenta de lo lanzada que era la mujer.**_

- Así es, una mujer tan hermosa como tú siempre hace que pierda la cabeza. – dijo Naruto en tono coqueto.

- Debes ser muy valiente o muy confiado para decir eso, si crees que con eso vas a poder tener algo conmigo estas muy equivocado. – dijo Anko sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que debo hacer para poder tener tal honor? – dijo Naruto acercándose a los labios de la joven.

- Por que no lo averiguas. – dijo Anko de forma retadora.

El joven acerco sus labios a la mujer y comenzó a besarla, ella correspondió al beso y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos, ambos cayeron al piso mientras el se colocaba sobre ella y aumentaba el ritmo del beso.

De un momento a otro el rubio sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el labio inferior y sintió sabor a sangre y luego miro a la kunoichi que lo miraba divertida.

- Te advierto que a mi me gusta jugar rudo. – dijo Anko sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

- Bueno, creo que a mi también. – dijo Naruto mientras su labio se curaba.

_**- Si esta mujer quiere jugar así pues bueno, dale sin piedad. – dijo Kyubi riéndose de forma maniaca.**_

- Como digas. – pensó Naruto atrapando los brazos de la mujer y besándola con pasión.

Llevo sus manos hasta la blusa de la ninja y de un fuerte agarre la rompió solo dejándola con el top que usaba el cual a los pocos segundos sufrió el mismo destino que la anterior prenda, una a una cada prenda de la kunoichi fue destrozada por las manos del joven y ella estaba mas que fascinada por la fiereza con la que este la besaba.

Después de al menos una hora de disfrutar del cuerpo del otro ambos terminaron muy agotados en especial la kunoichi que quedo prácticamente desmayada a causa del agotamiento, Naruto se sentó en el suelo descansando mientras la joven mujer quedo casi desmayada en el suelo, Naruto la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, la tapo y comenzó a cambiarse, ella se despertó y lo vio mientras iba hacia la puerta.

- Repetiremos esto ¿verdad? – dijo Anko sonriendo.

- Solo di cuando. – dijo Naruto volteando a verla mientras salía de la casa.

El joven se dio cuenta que había pasado al menos una hora desde que termino el combate con la Hyuga, un poco hambriento fue hacia el puesto de Ramen mientras en la torre Hokage el consejo y los lideres de los clanes discutían una nueva forma para convencer al jinchuriki del Kyubi de ayudarlos en la guerra.

Naruto caminaba pensaba en lo ocurrido con la ex alumna de Orochimaru.

_**- Esa mujer era una fiera. – dijo Kyubi riéndose de forma pervertida.**_

- Lo se, a mi fue a quien lastimo pero fue interesante, además la información que obtuve de sus recuerdos fue muy interesante, ahora se en donde están los refugios para los aldeanos en caso de un ataque a la villa y además como actuaran los ninjas en el ataque, eso sin contar con la información que tengo sobre muchos ninjas de la aldea, creo que tendré que acercarme al líder del clan Hyuga y a los ancianos del consejo, ellos me darán mucha información sobre la aldea. – pensó Naruto sonriendo macabramente.

_**- Veo que aun quieres destruir la aldea, haz lo que quieras, lo único que me importa es matar al bastardo de Madara, los demás no me importan. – dijo Kyubi acostándose en la oscuridad.**_

- Lo se, los días de esta asquerosa villa están contados. – pensó Naruto viendo a lo lejos el puesto de Ramen.

**Hola a todos, espero puedan disculparme por haber demorado todo este tiempo para publicar este capitulo, de todo corazón pido disculpas pero debido a una serie de inconvenientes que no tuve mucho tiempo libre y en los pequeños descansos que tengo escribí este capitulo, tratare de no demorar mucho con el próximo capitulo.**

**Les agradezco especialmente a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y nuevamente disculpen la demora.**

**Si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia no duden en hacerla, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Capitulo 14 El asesino perfecto

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 14. El asesino perfecto.**

El jinchuriki del Kyubi caminaba lentamente hacia el puesto de ramen pensando en lo que iba a hacer, ya sabía como reaccionarían los ninjas de Konoha ante un ataque y ahora podía planear como hacer aun mas daño y acabar con todos de una sola vez.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar para recuperarse y luego se marcharía para regresar con sus tropas y atacar la aldea sin dejar ni un solo ser vivo en el lugar.

_**- Oye, tengo una duda. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio.**_

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Naruto en su mente.

_**- ¿Qué va a pasar con la Hyuga? – dijo Kyubi un poco confundido por lo que haría su casi hijo de crianza.**_

- No lo se, preferiría no hacerle daño y que se una a mi pero no estoy seguro que lo haga, mira todo lo que hizo solo para demostrar que era fuerte, tu sabes que lo que le hice es muy doloroso y ella no se quejo, no creo que vea con buenos ojos lo que voy a hacerle a la aldea. – pensó Naruto un poco serio.

_**- Debiste destruir la aldea antes de conocer a la chica, así te habría sido menos complicado. – dijo Kyubi un poco serio.**_

- Lo se, siempre me dices lo mismo y sabes la razón. – dijo Naruto en su mente viendo el puesto de ramen cada vez mas cerca.

_**- Por el anciano Sarutobi, eso de esperar que el anciano se muriera para luego atacar la aldea es una idea muy mala. – dijo Kyubi bostezando un poco.**_

- Sabes muy bien que jamás intentaría hacerle daño al anciano, fue el único que me trato bien en esta pocilga, lo menos que podía hacer por el era esperar a que le llegara la muerte natural y luego acabar con este lugar. – dijo Naruto deteniéndose un poco.

_**- Si mataste a Orochimaru por decir que el iba a matarlo cuando invadiera Konoha, le tienes lealtad al anciano y eso no pude cambiarlo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué vas a hacer con el cuando destruyas la villa? – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- Ya no puedo seguir esperando que el se muera de viejo, lo mejor que puedo hacer por el es acabar con su vida rápido y sin dolor, mas no puedo hacer. – dijo Naruto en su mente mientras continuaba con su caminata.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al puesto de ramen una explosión se presento en la torre Hokage, muchos ninjas fueron a ver que pasaba y el rubio no fue la excepción, mas fue su curiosidad por ver que pasaba que se movió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Al llegar había varios ninjas con el símbolo de la roca atacando a varios Ambus, la cantidad de ninjas enemigos era de al menos 30 y la cantidad de chacra que tenían demostraba que eran muy fuertes, más fuertes que los ninjas de la aldea.

A lo lejos pudo ver al anciano Sarutobi mirando la batalla junto a Tsunade y su asistente pelinegra, un ninja enemigo que se había mantenido escondido se lanzo contra el anciano y la Hokage, sin siquiera pensarlo Naruto se movió a una velocidad tan veloz que solo dejo una estela dorada atrás de el agarrando al ninja enemigo por el cuello y rompiéndolo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Sarutobi y la rubia junto a la pelinegra solo vieron como el jinchuriki del Kyubi aparecía a su lado con el cadáver del ninja enemigo.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Sarutobi mirando al rubio.

- Pasa que al parecer te estas haciendo viejo y no te das cuanta que te van a atacar por la espalda. – dijo Naruto mirando a los otros ninjas.

- Gracias. – dijo Tsunade mirando al joven de ojos rojos.

- Saben, si sus ninjas no pueden contra esas basuras entonces están en muy serios problemas, mejor me encargo yo de ellos, necesito matar a alguien, estoy algo aburrido. – dijo Naruto lanzando el cadáver del ninja enemigo al piso.

Puso a Samehada en el suelo y desapareció para reaparecer atrás de los ninjas de la roca, uno de los ninjas lo vio y se lanzo contra Naruto pero este solo estiro la mano y agarro por el cuello al ninja enemigo y lo estrello contra la pared destrozándole el cráneo.

Los ninjas de la roca cesaron su ataque y miraron al rubio, los demás ninjas de Konoha al igual que otros mas que aparecieron miraron interesados el combate.

Los ninjas enemigos rodearon al rubio y comenzaron a sacar kunais y armas, el rubio de ojos rojos solo sonrió y desapareció apareciendo frente a un ninja y con la mano le atravesó el pecho y le arranco el corazón, otro ninja lo ataco al ver a su amigo muerto pero Naruto le dio una patada en el pecho destrozando su caja torácica.

Otro ninja se lanzo corriendo contra al jinchuriki que solo dio media vuelta dándole una patada justo en la rodilla del ninja enemigo rompiéndola, el ninja cayo al piso adolorido y solo sintió como el mercenario colocaba su piel en el cuello y de un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello, los demás ninjas se comenzaron a asustar al ver al ninja de cabello rubios que los estaba matando sin esfuerzo alguno, Naruto alzo la mano y la gran espada se dirigió hacia el y luego los miro fijamente.

Naruto solo comenzó a reunir una buena cantidad de chacra en el arma y de un poderoso sablazo mando una onda cortante que despedazó por completo a todos los ninjas dejando sus cuerpos mutilados por todas partes.

- Demonios, yo creí que iban a durar mas, fue muy decepcionante. – dijo Naruto viendo la mano con la que había atravesado al ninja enemigo y la cual estaba manchada con sangre.

Concentrando un poco de calor en la mano la sangre se evaporo por completo dejando la mano limpia, luego comenzó a caminar mientras los ninjas que vieron la batalla se apartaban de su camino con un poco de miedo.

- Ya no hay buenos ninjas en ningún lado, ninguno de esos dio pelea. – pensó Naruto decepcionado.

_**- Que esperabas, tú eres mucho más fuerte que esos. – dijo Kyubi en la mente del joven.**_

- Ni modo, creo que jamás encontrare a alguien con quien pueda pelear con todo mi poder. – pensó Naruto un poco triste.

_**- El poder absoluto tiene sus desventajas, aun sin mi chacra recorriendo tu cuerpo no hay nadie que pueda durar mucho contra ti en una batalla, solo te pido una cosa. – dijo Kyubi un poco serio.**_

- ¿Cuál? – pensó Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

_**- Cuando luches contra Madara, mátalo lentamente, quiero que sufra y que desee estar muerto una y otra vez antes que de lo mates. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- No hay problema. – dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos mientras una niña corría y se tropezaba con el.

Los aldeanos miraron como la pequeña caía al suelo y soltaba unas manzanas que llevaba en las manos, con algo de temor vieron como el rubio estiraba su mano hacia ella, Naruto la ayudo a levantarse y le ayudo a recoger las manzanas, en eso un hombre llego corriendo por la misma dirección de donde venia la niña.

- Allí estas ladrona. – dijo el hombre acercándose amenazadoramente a la niña que se escondió detrás del rubio.

El hombre al ver al rubio retrocedió un poco asustado al ver esos ojos tan ojos como la sangre que lo miraba fríamente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo Naruto con una voz bastante fría.

- E, ella se robo unas manzanas. – dijo el hombre visiblemente aterrado.

- ¿Cuánto? – dijo Naruto sacando unas monedas y dándoselas al hombre.

- Así esta bien. – dijo el hombre tomando las monedas y retirándose rápidamente.

- Gra, gracias señor. – dijo la niña mirando un poco apenada al joven.

Naruto la miro y noto que no debía tener mas de diez años, tenia el cabello negro despeinado y revuelto, la ropa estaba muy sucia al igual que su piel lo que demostraba que no vivía en la calle y no debía de haber bañado en días, sus ojos eran muy negros y su piel era bastante blanca.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

- Kaori. – dijo la niña un poco intimidada al ver los ojos del rubio.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- No tengo, solo estoy yo sola. – dijo Kaori un poco seria.

- ¿Dónde vives? – dijo Naruto mirando con interés a la niña.

- Donde sea, no tengo hogar. – dijo Kaori bastante seria.

- Ya veo, y me imagino que robabas para poder comer. – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

- Si. – dijo Kaori mirando al rubio.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kaori muy confundida.

- Yo vivo en el país de las Olas, allá podrías vivir en una casa junto a otros niños y no tendrías que volver a robar para comer. – dijo Naruto arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

- Lo dice en serio señor. – dijo Kaori muy sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Claro, si quiero ir. – dijo Kaori un poco alegre.

- Bien, entonces sígueme, debes bañarte y ponerte algo decente. – dijo Naruto caminando directo al hotel.

- Si señor. – dijo Kaori corriendo emocionada detrás de el.

_**- Te gusta mucho ayudar a los menos afortunados. – dijo Kyubi riéndose dentro de la mente del rubio.**_

- Cállate, me recuerdan lo que me paso a mi al irme de la aldea, recuerda que dormía en donde callera la noche y comía lo que me encontraba, fue hasta que conocí a Zabuza y Haku que me volví un mercenario y empecé a ganar dinero, solo no me gusta ver a niños teniendo que hacer este tipo de cosas para sobrevivir. – pensó Naruto un poco serio.

_**- Siempre he dicho que eres muy curioso, no dudas en matar a tu enemigo pero siempre quieres ayudar a los niños indefensos. – dijo Kyubi riéndose.**_

- Los niños son los únicos seres inocentes que existen, no tienes por que pagar por los pecados de nadie, al menos así debería ser. – pensó Naruto llegando al hotel con su pequeña invitada.

- Aquí estamos. – dijo Naruto señalando al hotel.

- ¿Aquí vive usted señor? – dijo Kaori mirando asombrada el edificio.

- Mientras este aquí si. – dijo Naruto entrando junto a la niña.

Llegaron hasta la habitación del rubio y ella se fue a dar un baño mientras Naruto pedía comida a la habitación.

- Hoy en la noche me apoderare de las habilidades y conocimientos de todos los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha. – pensó Naruto sonriendo con malicia.

- Nee-san ya me bañe. – dijo Kaori saliendo del baño.

- Allí hay un poco de comida. – dijo Naruto señalando la mesa.

La pequeña vio la comida y se la comió tan rápido que casi se ahoga, se acostó en la cama mientras Naruto miraba como anochecía.

- Dentro de poco recuperare todos mis poderes y acabare con los últimos Akatsukis que faltan. – pensó Naruto mientras tapaba bien a la niña que tenia puesto una de sus camisas.

_**- Primero lo primero, apodérate del Byakugan de la familia Hyuga y del Sharingan del pelinegro ese que casi mataste, también ve por el ninja ese que te salvo de niño, Kakashi Hatake, ese ninja debe tener técnicas que nos serán de utilidad, tienes información de la ex alumna de esa asquerosa víbora, busca objetivos con grandes habilidades y róbaselas, cuando nos vayamos de esta aldea te iras mucho mas fuerte, tienes suerte Naruto, si ellos no te hubieran salvado en la cueva jamás habríamos tenido acceso directo a las habilidades mas poderosas de esta aldea. – dijo Kyubi sonriendo.**_

- Nadie sabe para quien trabaja. – pensó Naruto mirando como las luces de la aldea se apagaban.

- Es hora. – dijo Naruto abriendo la ventana y preparándose para la acción.

_**- Sera una larga noche. – dijo Kyubi riéndose.**_

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les guste, lamento la demora pero estoy muy ocupado y bueno, a decir verdad no tengo mucho tiempo libre pero tratare de continuar todos mis fics en cuanto tengan tiempo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo y que pasen un buen día.**


	15. Capitulo 15 Voces del pasado Ecos de

**DESTINO OSCURO. **

**Capitulo 15. Voces del pasado - Ecos de hoy.**

La noche había caído sobre la más poderosa aldea ninja del mundo, sus habitantes dormían plácidamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación y se preparaban para el próximo día, algunos ninjas vigilaban que nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera pero eludirlos no era ningún reto para una sombra que se movía furtivamente por las calles de la gran aldea.

Entrando en las casas una por una en donde sabia que había alguien con conocimientos que le servirían en el futuro, se acercaba a su objetivo, lo inmovilizaba con un suave pero poderoso Genjutsu para luego morderlo, extraerle un poco de sangre, copiar sus habilidades y recuerdos y luego curar la herida y salir sin que este se diera cuenta, una vez lo hacia iba por otro y así paso toda la noche.

Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y tan eficaces que ni siquiera el propio Kakashi supo en el momento en el que el rubio entro, lo durmió mas de que lo ya estaba, lo mordió, copio sus técnicas y reviso sus recuerdos, y salió de su casa, fue allí cuando el Jinchuriki del Kyubi quedo un poco en silencio al no solo notar la gran cantidad de jutsus que aprendió del ninja copia y de sus técnicas sino de los recuerdos que este tenia sobre el cuarto Hokage.

- Así que así eras tu padre, eras una buena persona y muy idealista pero aun no entiendo como fuiste capaz de encerrar a Kyubi en mi interior y condenarme a este infierno en vida, lastima que este Kakashi quedara inconsciente en ese combate. - pensó Naruto al ver los recuerdos del ninja copia. - Esta es mi madre, parece que murió al dar a luz, lastima, era hermosa y parece que me quería mucho. - pensó al ver a una mujer de cabello rojo y de mirada apacible pero con un carácter muy violento.

_**- Ahora se de donde sacaste tu carácter. - dijo Kyubi mirando los recuerdos. **_

- Eso parece. - dijo Naruto en su mente.

_**- Bueno, que estas esperando, sigue. - dijo Kyubi muy serio. **_

- De acuerdo. - dijo Naruto en su mente y siguió recorriendo las casas de las personas mas importantes de la aldea.

En cuestión de una hora Naruto había copiado las habilidades de todos los clanes y ninjas de Konoha a excepción del Clan Hyuga y del Tercer Hokage y los miembros del consejo.

Entro en la gran mansión de los Hyuga con dos objetivos en mente, el líder del Clan Hyuga y Neji Hyuga, entro en la casa y fue directo a la habitación de cada uno de los dos, una vez que los encontró copio sus habilidades y al escuchar un ruido se escondió en una habitación, allí estaba dormida Hinata con una sonrisa y muy tranquila.

- Veo que ya regreso a su casa. - pensó Naruto sonriendo.

_**- Pues si, así parece, vámonos rápido. - dijo Kyubi bostezando. **_

- De acuerdo. - dijo Naruto pero antes de salir tapo bien a la Hyuga y salió disparado de la casa.

Los cuarteles Ambu fueron los siguientes en ser atacados por el, luego fue hasta la casa de los ancianos del consejo y hizo su técnica, Danzou fue el siguiente y después de eso Naruto comenzó a entender muchas cosas pero ninguna de ella le intereso solo la de lo que ellos habían hecho con el.

- Mas tarde arreglare cuentas con esos tres. - pensó Naruto muy serio.

La siguiente residencia en atacar fue la casa del antiguo Hokage, entro y como hizo en las casas anteriores le aplico su Genjutsu, lo durmió y lo mordió, una vez lo hizo salió a toda velocidad de la casa y al haber completado su misión se sentó en una rama de un árbol en un parque ordenando toda la información que había obtenido.

Entre las imágenes que vio entre los recuerdos del Hokage había uno que lo dejo completamente aturdido.

_--FLASHBACK de tercer Hokage.-- _

_Una gran cantidad de ninjas luchaba contra un ser gigantesco en forma de zorro de nueve colas, esta criatura iba como el fuego destruyendo todo a su paso y nada ni nadie parecía poder detenerlo. _

_Una especie de rayo se movía alrededor de la bestia y de el salían kunais con sellos explosivos y demás ataques pero estos no podían ni rasguñar la piel de semejante bestia. _

_El rayo se detuvo y la figura de un hombre salió de este, tenia el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules como el cielo. _

_- No es posible, a esta velocidad llegara a la cuidad en muy poco tiempo. - dijo el hombre muy serio. _

_- Minato, la situación se salió de control, nada de lo que hacemos funciona. - dijo un hombre de larga cabellera blanca. _

_- Ya lo Jiraiya-sama, es solo que no podemos permitir que siga avanzando. - dijo Minato mirando fijamente al Kyubi con mucha preocupación en sus ojos. _

_- Hokage-sama. - dijo un ninja que apareció en frente del rubio. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Minato mirando al ninja. _

_- Su esposa, su esposa ha muerto. - dijo el ninja muy serio. _

_- ¿Qué? - dijo Minato muy sorprendido. _

_- Tuvo una hemorragia y los ninjas médicos no pudieron salvarla, el niño sobrevivió pero esta muy débil, quizás no sobreviva mucho. - dijo el ninja mirando preocupado al Hokage. _

_- Minato, se que estas mal pero la aldea te necesita ahora, hay que detener al Kyubi aquí y ahora o la aldea será devastada. - dijo el tercer Hokage apareciendo frente a el. _

_- Lo se. - dijo Minato tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir por sus ojos. _

_- ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Jiraiya mirando a la invencible bestia que se acercaba a Konoha acabando con todo y todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. _

_- ¿Qué tan mal esta mi hijo? - dijo Minato mirando al ninja. _

_- Bastante, su esposa murió cuando rechazo la orden del medico de sacrificar al bebe, pero la operación se complico y el esta muy grave. - dijo el ninja lo mas serio que pudo. _

_- Tráelo. - dijo Minato muy serio. _

_- De inmediato. - dijo el ninja desaparecido en una nube de humo. _

_- ¿Qué estas pensando? - dijo Sarutobi mirando al rubio. _

_- Tengo que proteger la aldea y salvar a mi hijo y creo que se como, solo espero que resulte. - dijo Minato con una seriedad pero en sus ojos se veía la desesperación que tenia. _

_- ¿Qué harás? - dijo Jiraiya muy preocupado por su pupilo. _

_- La técnica de sellado que cree, es la única manera de salvar a mi hijo y a la aldea, no permitiré que el también muera. - dijo Minato con mucha convicción. _

_- Pero morirás al usarla. - dijo Sarutobi muy serio y mirando fijamente a su sucesor. _

_- Eso no me importa, mi hijo y la aldea eso es lo único que importa, daré mi vida solo para que ellos sobrevivan. - dijo Minato y al momento llega el ninja con el pequeño en brazos. _

_El hombre se acerca al ninja y toma al recién nacido en sus brazos, este abre sus ojos azules brillantes y mira con curiosidad al hombre que lo cargaba, este le acaricia una de sus mejillas y el bebe la toma entre sus manos, este acto provoco una pequeña lagrima en el hombre que cayo en la frente del infante. _

_- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por esto. - dijo Minato abrazando con fuerza al bebe. _

_- Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sama, les quiero dar mi ultima voluntad, quiero que cuiden a mi hijo, el va a salvar a la aldea conteniendo a esta criatura en su interior, quiero que lo consideren un héroe. - dijo Minato mirando a los dos hombres que bajaron la mirada y cerraron los puños en señal de impotencia. _

_El rubio se mordió la mano y haciendo unos sellos llamo a Gamabunta y se lanzo contra la bestia mientras hacia unos sellos y se estrellaba contra la bestia que desapareció, al instante el cuarto Hokage cayo sin vida sobre el enorme anfibio y los llantos del recién nacido rompía el sepulcral silencio que rodeaba el lugar. _

_El anciano Hokage se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo en sus brazos comprobando su estado, mientras varios ninjas que vieron todo de lejos se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba. _

_- Tu padre fue muy valiente, se que algún día lo perdonaras. - dijo Sarutobi acariciando las mejillas del bebe las cuales ahora tenían tres bigotes en cada una. _

_--Fin del FLASHBACK del tercer Hokage.-- _

- No sabía que eso es lo que había pasado. - pensó Naruto mirando al cielo.

_**- Yo tampoco, ahora entiendo por que cuando entre en tu cuerpo este se sentía muy débil, lo hizo para salvarte y a la vez a la aldea, puede que haya sido un desgraciado pero era un desgraciado con buen corazón, no se ven muchos así. - dijo Kyubi un poco pensativo. **_

- Lo se. - pensó Naruto con la mirada un poco perdida.

_**- ¿Qué harás ahora? - dijo Kyubi muy serio. **_

- No lo se, no lo se, el consejo fue quien hizo correr todos esos rumores sobre mi y le pagaron a varios aldeanos que me maltrataran, quería que me volviera agresivo y así tener una escusa para matarme o poder controlarme. - pensó Naruto molestó.

_**- Si, deberías acabar con ellos. - dijo Kyubi furioso. **_

- Lo hare, no lo dudes, les hare pagar caro lo que me hicieron pero aun no decido que hare con los aldeanos, eso idiotas fueron los que me maltrataron de niño, no puedo perdonar lo que me hicieron, deben pagar. - pensó Naruto mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban por la rabia.

_**- Debes descansar, tienes que darle tiempo a tu cuerpo para que desarrolle completamente las habilidades que copiaste, es demasiado lo que absorbiste incluso para ti. - dijo Kyubi muy serio. **_

- Tienes razón, voy a dormir. - pensó Naruto desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el cuarto de hotel.

_**- No deberías utilizar esa técnica sin mi chacra. - dijo Kyubi molesto. **_

- Estoy muy cansado ahora, puedes regañarme mañana. - pensó Naruto quitándose la ropa y con solo los pantalones se acostó en la cama al lado de la pequeña que se movía incomoda. - Debe estar tan acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo que dormir en una cama debe ser extraño para ella. - pensó acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

_**- ¿Qué piensas ahora de tu padre? - dijo el Kyubi muy intrigado. **_

- No lo se, ya no se nada, lo único que sabia de el era lo que me habías dicho y lo que me paso por su culpa pero con lo que vi no se que pensar, tengo que pensar muy bien lo que hare de ahora en adelante. - pensó Naruto acomodándose en la cama para dormirse.

_**- Hasta mañana. - dijo Kyubi un poco pensativo. **_

- Hasta mañana. - pensó Naruto cerrando sus ojos y tratando de dormirse.

**Hola todos, muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda así que por favor les pido paciencia, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces y que pasen un buen día, ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, queja y/o sugerencia son bienvenidas.**


	16. Capitulo 16 Planes y nuevas amenazas

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 16. Planes y nuevas amenazas.**

En un puente cerca al país de las olas y cuyo nombre era el gran puente Naruto iba un joven de al menos 18 años con un traje negro parecido al que usaba el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, iba a toda velocidad rumbo a un edificio blanco con negro ubicado justo en la mitad del pueblo, el edificio estaba muy bien vigilado por varios sujetos con trajes similares solo diferentes por las armas que tenían.

Entro directamente y fue hasta la oficina principal en donde estaba un joven de aspecto femenino y un hombre con unos vendajes en su rostro con una gran espada detrás de el.

- Inari-kun que bueno que volviste. – dijo el joven sonriendo.

- Gracias Haku-san, por cierto, ¿Hay alguna noticia de Naruto-sama? – dijo Inari mirando al joven de cabello negro.

- Otro que pregunta por ese idiota, no, aun no sabemos nada. – dijo el hombre vendado firmando unos papales.

- Por favor Zabuza-san, no se moleste, es normal que todos estén preocupados por el, se esta demorando mucho y no sabemos nada de el. – dijo Haku mirando a su compañero.

- Debo recordarte que apenas tiene siente días desde que partió, recuerda que hace dos años se desapareció por un mes y cuando lo encontramos estaba en Suna pasando tiempo de calidad con la hermana del Kazekage y con varias mujeres de esa aldea. – dijo Zabuza un poco molesto.

- Pero en esta ocasión fue tras los miembros restantes de Akatsuki, el se negó a que lo acompañáramos pero se esta demorando mucho, el casi nunca hace esto. – dijo Inari un poco preocupado.

- Ustedes dos si que molestan, hace poco le dije a Tayuya-san y las otras fanáticas de ese desconsiderado que si no tengo noticias de el en dos días mas daré orden de buscarlo, hasta entonces concéntrense en su trabajo y déjenme en paz que me van a volver loco. – dijo Zabuza mirando una pila de papeles por firmar y revisar.

- Naruto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte de esa manera?, espero que estés bien por que cuando te encuentre voy a cortarte en dos, pagaras por dejarme haciendo tu trabajo. – pensó Zabuza mirando la nada pequeña cantidad de permisos y solicitudes que tenia que revisar una por una. – ¿Por que no puedo hacerlo tan fácil como el?, el solo crea unos clones de sombra y listo. – pensó a la vez que suspiraba y tomaba otra carpeta.

En ese momento en Konoha una joven de cabello negro azulado lanzaba una gran cantidad de ataques en contra un rubio de ojos rojos sin acertar algún golpe mientras una niña miraba interesada el combate.

- Vamos Hinata-chan muévete mas rápido. – dijo Naruto dándole ánimos a la chica.

Ella cayó arrodillada al suelo por el esfuerzo hecho mientras el se le acercaba para ayudarla a levantar.

- Eso estuvo bien, cada vez estas mas rápida. – dijo Naruto animado.

- ¿En, en serio? – dijo Hinata un poco agitada.

- Claro, no muchos hacen que tenga que esquivar sus golpes, debo admitir que el estilo de los Hyuga es interesante. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Pero, pero aunque te golpee tus puntos de chacra tú puedes abrirlos nuevamente y es como si no hubiera hecho nada. – dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- No creas que es así de fácil, duele un poco abrirlos y tus golpes si me dolieron, vamos, levántate y continuemos, quiero probar algo que tal vez te ayude. – dijo Naruto mirando detenidamente a la chica.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Hinata mirándolo curiosa.

- ¿Qué tal si pudieras utilizar dos elementos? – dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma algo maliciosa.

- Dos. – dijo Hinata muy sorprendidas.

- Si, es fácil para mí claro, creo que puedo arreglar que hagas lo mismo. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- ¿De, de verdad? – dijo Hinata algo emocionada.

- Si, veamos, ya que eres de agua podría ponerte tal vez el elemento del rayo para que hagas mas daño o el de aire así los mezclas y crearías hielo, esos dos son los mejores, ¿Cuál prefrieres? – dijo Naruto mirando a la chica.

- Creo, creo que el de viento. – dijo Hinata mirando al rubio.

- Muy buena elección, así serás como Haku. – dijo Naruto emocionado.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Quién es Haku? – dijo Hinata mirándolo confundida.

- El, pues es un buen amigo, me enseño cosas de la vida que evitaron que me convirtiera en algo diferente, tal vez si no lo hubiera conocido seria alguien que solo desea matar o algo peor, aprendí mucho de el y es casi como un hermano para mi, pero para ser sincero la primera vez que lo vi creí que era una mujer. – dijo Naruto riéndose un poco.

- Mu, mujer. – dijo Hinata muy confundida.

- Si, lo que pasa el que el tiene cara de chica, es mas, de una joven muy hermosa y por eso todos lo confunde con una cuando lo conocen, es algo extraño. – dijo Naruto riéndose mucho logrando que la Hyuga también riera un poco.

En joven se coloco detrás de la chica y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras sus manos adquirían un brillo dorado, una descarga de chacra entro en el cuerpo de la mujer y después de un leve dolor se levanto algo aturdida.

- Listo, ahora puedes usar viento y agua además de mezclaros para usar hielo, te pase las técnicas que conozco así que ye debes dominarlas pero de todos modos practícalas para que te acostumbres. – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz tranquilo.

- Seguimos, ¿seguimos entrenando entonces? – dijo Hinata mirando al rubio.

- Claro. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_**- Oye, ahora que mencionaste al cara de niña no crees que deberías avisarle en donde estamos. – dijo Kyubi un poco pensativo.**_

- Si verdad, así aprovecho y le digo que mande a un escuadrón a buscar la ubicación de Madara y el tipo del dojutsu raro, así cuando me largue de aquí los encontrare fácilmente. – pensó Naruto un poco serio.

_**- Si quieres yo voy a avisarle. – dijo Kyubi un poco serio.**_

- ¿En serio? – pensó Naruto un poco sorprendido.

_**- Si, así aprovecho y salgo un poco de aquí, solo crea un clon y pásale mi conciencia, mi chacra aun esta recuperándose así que mientras mi conciencia esta en el clon mi chacra seguirá cargándose. – dijo Kyubi muy serio.**_

- De acuerdo. – pensó Naruto un poco confundido.

Hinata y Kaori lo miraban confundidas por el repentino silencio y fue entonces cuando el hizo una serie de sellos y después de una explosión roja apareció un clon de sombras con la diferencia que este tenia el cabello completamente rojo y sus ojos eran iguales solo que con una expresión de malicia indescriptible.

La mayor sorpresa fue cuando ambas vieron los ojos del rubio que antes eran rojos y ahora tenían un color azul cielo que casi hacen que la Hyuga se desmaye.

_**- Al fin puedo estirarme un poco. – dijo el pelirrojo estirando los brazos hacia el cielo.**_

- Ve y avisa pero no hagas nada raro, recuerda que lo que hagas no será un secreto para mí. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

_**- Amargado, me caías mejor cuando obedecías todo lo que decía sin dudar. – dijo Kyubi un poco molesto.**_

- Si bueno, los tiempos cambian y yo también, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie Kyubi-sama, ahora ve y has lo que quieras pero por favor no hagas nada raro. – dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza en señal de preocupación.

_**- Tranquilo, no haré nada que tú no harías. – dijo Kyubi despareciendo en un haz de luz.**_

- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. – dijo Naruto preocupado.

- Na, Naruto-kun, ¿ese?, ¿Ese era Kyubi? – dijo Hinata un poco temerosa.

- Si, lo mande a avisarle a mis compañeros que estoy en Konoha, es para que no se preocupen o algo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Tus ojos. – dijo Kaori acercándose al joven.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – dijo Naruto mirando a la pequeña.

- Ya no son rojos, son azules. – dijo Kaori muy sorprendida.

- Es que el azul es el color natural de mis ojos, cuando los tengo rojos es por que dejo que Kyubi vea y sienta lo que yo siento, compartimos el cuerpo mas bien, ahora que su esencia salio de mi por un tiempo recupere el color natural de mis ojos. – dijo Naruto muy tranquilo.

- Te ves mejor así. – dijo Kaori sonriendo. – Así no te ves tan peligroso, ¿no es así Hinata-san? – dijo mirando a la pelinegra.

- Ah, pues, no se, el se bien, siempre. – dijo Hinata con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Este comentario causo un pequeño sonrojo en el rubio ojiazul que luego sacudió un poco la cabeza y miro a la joven ninja.

- Sigamos. – dijo Naruto colocándose en posición de combate.

- S, si. – dijo Hinata colocándose en la posición de combate de los Hyuga mientras la pequeña se alejaba de la zona a una distancia segura.

La ojiperla cerró sus ojos concentrándose en las técnicas de viento, agua y hielo que ahora poseía, abrió los ojos y vio como el rubio esperaba a que atacara, hizo una serie de sellos y unas estacas de hielo se formaron sobre ella rumbo al mercenario.

El rubio a gran velocidad saco su espada a la cual le salieron llamas y con solo agitarlas derritió el hielo, esto dejo muy sorprendida a la kunoichi y a la niña que miraba el combate.

- No olvides que yo no soy un ninja, estoy entrenado en las artes ninjas pero soy un asesino entrenado en diversas formas de combate. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Lo, lo olvide. – dijo Hinata un poco apenada y algo triste.

- Vamos, no te distraigas, ataca, recuerda que este es un combate, esfuérzate al máximo y atácame, no dudes, confía en ti misma y jamás te rindas, lucha hasta el final. – dijo Naruto guardando su espada.

Ambos jóvenes se lanzaron contra el otro y se enfrascaron en una lucha de golpes la cual la joven no llevaba muy bien, cada golpe que lanzaba era bloqueado con facilidad por el rubio y este aun no lanzaba ningún ataque.

- Vamos Hinata, se que puedes hacerlo mejor. – dijo Naruto esquivando los golpes.

Esta inspirada por las palabras de su maestro y la seguridad que este le daba ataco con varias combinaciones de ataques de hielo, agua y viento además de su taijutsu, luego de casi diez minutos la chica comenzaba a desesperar y comenzó a concentrar chacra en su mano, un rasengan se formo y comenzó a formar un shuriken que aumentaba de tamaño a cada momento.

Hinata se lanzo contra el rubio quien esquivo el mortal ataque y después de una explosión que se sintió en la aldea, Naruto cayó al suelo con Kaori en sus brazos y miraba la gran pared de polvo que se había levantado, el humo se disipo y la Hyuga salio muy cansada mirando al rubio.

- Impresionante, casi me das con eso. – dijo Naruto muy impresionado y luego bajo la cabeza algo pensativo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Que pasa? – dijo Hinata muy preocupada al ver la expresión del chico.

- Es que la primera vez que yo hice esa técnica me lastime la mano y tú la hiciste perfectamente, creo que me siento desplazado. – dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

- Pero, pero fuiste, fuiste tu, quien, quien me la enseño, es por eso, es por eso que la hice tan bien. – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa.

- O vamos, no te menosprecies, eres buena. – dijo Naruto sonriendo pero luego cerro los ojos un momento y miro a la Hyuga. – Hinata-chan, ¿podrías llevar a Kaori-chan a comprar algo de ropa?, es que yo no se nada de ropa de mujeres ni nada de eso. – dijo un poco apenado.

- Cla, claro. – dijo Hinata emocionada para luego tomar la mano de la niña que iba muy contenta.

El rubio de ojos azules las vio alejarse y luego alzo su mano mientras la espada Samehada que estaba apoyada en un árbol salio disparada contra el, la atrapo en el aire y miro hacia un árbol que estaba un poco lejos de allí.

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué haces espiándome? – dijo Naruto mirando al árbol.

- Quiero la revancha, tengo que ganarte. – dijo Sasuke saliendo del árbol y mirando desafiante al mercenario.

- Sabes, ahora que te veo se me ocurre algo muy interesante. – dijo Naruto sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Que? – dijo Sasuke mirando seriamente al joven frente a el.

- Bueno si en realidad quieres vengar la masacre del clan Uchiha entonces creo que deberías saber toda la verdad de lo que en realidad pasó. – dijo Naruto sonriendo y mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

- ¿De que hablas?, mi hermano los mato. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Eso es verdad y a la vez no, ven y siéntate, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, te aseguro que cuando terminemos tu lealtad a esta aldea habrá acabado y tendrás lo que siempre has deseado, venganza. – dijo Naruto mirando al Uchiha.

El pelinegro lo miraba muy sorprendido y confundido por las palabras del mercenario, se acerco a el y se sentó de espaldas al árbol mientras el rubio se sentaba frente a el.

- Este chico me será útil, aun no decido si la voy a destruir completamente o no pero de algo que estoy seguro es que me cobrare de algunas de las cosas que me hicieron en el pasado, veamos que tanta lealtad le tiene este Uchiha a su aldea luego de enterarse lo de su familia. – pensó Naruto a la vez que miraba con gracia como el pelinegro esperaba ansioso su relato.

En ese momento en una cueva cerca de la aldea de la lluvia un hombre con una mascara y otro de cabello anaranjado se miraban entre si.

- ¿Cuántos cuerpos has recolectado? – dijo Madara mirando seriamente al otro.

- Cuatro, todos muy fuertes pero estas seguro que aun vive, nadie sobrevive a ese veneno, Sasori aun estaba perfeccionándolo y decía que nada en el mundo resistiría ese veneno. – dijo Pein muy serio.

- Estoy seguro, no podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que reclutar nuevos miembros, ya no podremos usar a los bijus así que tocara tomar el poder por la fuerza y a la antigua. – dijo Madara muy serio.

- La próxima vez, acabare con ese maldito. – dijo Pein muy molesto.

- Creo que tendré que usar ese recurso, ni modo, esa técnica es demasiado poderosa y no se si pueda soportarla pero antes debo ir a Konoha para buscar ese pergamino, mientras el este allí no podré acercarme, en cuanto salga iré inmediatamente, quizás Pein pueda usarla pero con ese poder me mataría sin dudarlo, debo encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente entupido para que lo pueda usar sin matarse y que no represente un riesgo. – pensó Madara muy serio y completamente concentrado en su objetivo.

**Hola a todos, primero que todo agradezco los reviews que dejaron en el capitulo anterior y decirles que lamento mucho la demora pero por razones que no mencionare no pude hacerlo antes.**

**Tratare de no demorar mucho con el próximo capitulo pero hasta ent0nces tengan paciencia por favor.**


	17. Capitulo 17 Objetivo secreto

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 17. Objetivo secreto.**

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sasuke completamente consternado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Como lo oíste, tu hermano lo hizo todo para proteger a la aldea y al mundo, de haber tenido éxito lo que tu clan quería hacer todo habría sido un caos, luego del ataque del Kyubi esta aldea quedo muy débil y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar fuerzas, si tu clan realizaba un golpe de estado habría habido un caos dentro de la aldea y el país, fácilmente cualquier otra aldea habría aprovechado y habrían arrasado Konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso fue todo lo que paso. – dijo Naruto mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

- Eso, eso no, eso no es posible. – dijo Sasuke sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- La verdad duele no, el Sandaime es un tipo buena gente, mantuvo todo en secreto para evitar problemas y trato todo lo que pudo de mantener calmados a los Uchihas pero era en vano, estaban enceguecidos por el poder, querían mandar aunque no se por que, eran el clan mas temido y respetado no solo de esta aldea sino del mundo, ellos tenían una posición privilegiada en la aldea, mandaban a todos los demás ninjas y solo recibían ordenes directas del Hokage y los miembros del consejo, no se que mas querrían, el anciano trato de evitar una tragedia pero al no tomar una posición definitiva al problema los miembros del consejo ordenaron a Itachi acabar con el clan, si me lo preguntas fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, claro que fue una desgracia pero de haber tenido éxito el golpe de estado de tu clan habría ocurrido una guerra y la cantidad de vidas perdidas habría sido astronómica. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?, ¿Qué mi hermano masacro al clan para un bien mayor?, ¿tengo que resignarme a que mi clan se lo merecía y quedarme tranquilo? – dijo Sasuke desesperando mientras algunas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

- No lo se, los ancianos lo hicieron para proteger a la aldea o al menos eso fue lo que querían creer. – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

- El antiguo Hokage tuvo algo que ver. – dijo Sasuke con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- No, ese anciano es buena gente, demasiado, el en todo momento trato de evitar que algo así pasara, hizo negociaciones con tu clan varias veces y les ofreció dinero y muchas cosas mas pero nada, querían poder, al final fue el consejo los que tomaron la decisión a sus espaldas, Danzou, Koharu y Homura, esos tres ancianos son los responsables de toda tu desgracia. – dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente al joven.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Sasuke completamente desecho.

- Buena pregunta, ellos son responsables de la muerte de tus padres, a decir verdad pienso que se sobrepasaron un poco, si lo que querían hacer era evitar el golpe de estado habría bastado con que Itachi acabara con los mas fuertes o al menos con los hombres y las mujeres mas fuertes, pero acabar con los niños y con los Uchihas que eran civiles o viejos, bueno, eso es un poco exagerado. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Voy a matarlos. – dijo Sasuke furioso.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. – dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?, obviamente no es mentira por que tu no ganas ni pierdes nada por decírmelo así que por que lo haces. – dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio. – Tu no vas a ayudar a Konoha en la guerra eso es seguro. – dijo muy serio.

- Claro que no, si debo ser sincero ninguna aldea va a ganar esta guerra. – dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Sasuke muy serio y atento a lo que decía el rubio.

- Es simple, cuando todas las naciones entren en conflicto y se ataquen mutuamente mi grupo atacara todas y cada una de las aldeas Ninja y obtendremos el control total de todas. – dijo Naruto sonriendo tranquilamente.

- No me digas y ¿Cómo se supone que vas a lograr semejante hazaña? – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- No te levantas un día y dices hoy voy a conquistar el mundo ¿o si?, estas cosas llevan tiempo y preparación cosa que ya hice, mi grupo fue el causante de que esta guerra comenzara, tengo espías en todas partes y ellos tiene muy buenos contactos que están de nuestra parte, la aldea de la arena ya es nuestra al igual que el país del viento, el país de la nieve y su aldea, la aldea de la lluvia, la de la estrella también son nuestros al igual que el país de las olas, en cuanto Akatsuki deje de existir daré la orden para que mi gente haga su parte y que la guerra comience, una vez que eso pase el mundo será nuestro. – dijo Naruto sonriendo tranquilamente.

- No puedo creerlo, todo el mundo, las cinco grandes naciones ninjas y todo, tu en verdad estas hablando en serio. – dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

- En realidad no lo conquistaremos todo, a decir verdad mi idea original con respecto a Konoha es un poco diferente a la del resto, no pienso conquistar Konoha, pienso destruirla por completo. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿En verdad? – dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Inicialmente esa era mi intención, veras mi estancia en esta aldea en mi niñez no fue muy buena, si viste mis recuerdos sabrás por que, con tan buenos recuerdos de este lugar era obvio que iba a intentar algo contra ella de grande pero no soy entupido, iba a hacer las cosas bien, primero la debilitaría y luego la arrasaría sin dejar a nadie con vida pero últimamente averigüe algunas cosas que me están llamando la atención. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿Como que? – dijo Sasuke mirando seriamente al rubio.

- Como murió mi padre, lo que paso con mi madre, lo mucho que sufrió el anciano cuando yo me fui y que no todos los aldeanos me odiaban, solo que algunos imbéciles se dejaban lavar el mínimo cerebro que tenían y me atacaban sin razón alguna, en ese tiempo yo creía que todos eran malos y como lo único que recibía eran golpes y maltratos de todos bueno, mi opinión era que todos debían pagar aunque últimamente me di cuenta que en este lugar hay personas que merecen vivir. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido.

- Aun no lo decido, estoy viendo que debo hacer, tengo dos opciones, destruir Konoha o conquistarla, una de las dos. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- ¿Para que me dices todo esto? – dijo Sasuke un poco serio.

- Es simple, ya que como no tenia intenciones de regresar a esta aldea al menos no hasta destruirla y como mis planes eran acabarla y no conquistarla no tengo a ningún espía dentro de esta aldea así que quiero que me ayudes, si lo haces dejare que mates a los miembros del consejo y al anciano Hokage, solo que con el quiero que hagas algo, con los del consejo has lo que desees, mátalos, tortúralos, es tu decisión solo que al anciano no, quiero que lo mates rápido y sin dolor, preferiblemente que ni se de cuenta de que paso, pero eso solo cuando yo de la orden además de eso te puedo dar poder, mas del que has soñado en toda tu vida. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

El pelinegro se quedo callado y pensativo unos instantes y luego miro al rubio muy serio.

- De acuerdo, te ayudare, esos bastardos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi familia. – dijo Sasuke muy serio y decidido.

- Tenemos un trato entonces. – dijo Naruto estirando su mano al igual que el Uchiha.

- Si puedo vengar a mi clan hare lo que sea. – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- Bienvenido entonces a Shi no Kage. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio.

- Primero aumentar tus poderes, luego veremos. – dijo Naruto un poco pensativo.

- Hagámoslo. – dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente al Jinchuriki.

- Muy bien, comencemos. – dijo Naruto caminando al Uchiha.

Ambos fueron hasta la casa del pelinegro en donde el rubio hizo lo mismo que con Hinata aumentando el chacra, la fuerza y demás cosas además de pasarle un sinnúmero de técnicas de rayo y fuego, la información y el esfuerzo hizo que el pelinegro se desmayara, Naruto salio de la casa para encontrarse con Hinata y la pequeña Kaori.

Camino por un rato hasta que las encontró en un almacén donde habían comprado bastante ropa para la pequeña, el rubio pago la cuenta y después de comer un poco se despidieron de la Hyuga que debía volver a su casa, el rubio y su protegida regresaron al hotel y comenzaron a comer un poco.

- Nii-san, Hinata-san me dijo que tu eres muy fuerte, que la estas ayudando a que sea mas fuerte, me dijo que tu eras un Ninja muy poderoso. – dijo Kaori mirando con admiración al rubio.

- En serio, vaya que me tiene respeto pero en realidad no soy un Ninja, soy un mercenario o mejor dicho un asesino. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- Pero, matar gente es malo, los que tú matas son malos ¿verdad? – dijo Kaori un poco seria.

- No lo se, después de todo la gente no es buena o mala. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

- ¿Cómo así? – dijo Kaori mirando fijamente al rubio.

- Bueno, las personas normalmente dicen que alguien es bueno o malo pero la verdad es que nadie es bueno o malo, todos tenemos un poco de bueno y de malo, al menos todo depende del punto de vista que tengas, hay personas que les hacen daño a los demás pero aun así ellos tienen personas a las cuales quieren, nadie en el mundo es totalmente bueno o completamente malo, esa es una verdad absoluta. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- ¿Cuántas?, ¿Cuántas personas has matado? – dijo Kaori mirando atenta al rubio.

- No estoy seguro, jamás he llevado la cuenta pero deben ser varios cientos o quizás miles, no estoy seguro. – dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Increíble, entonces si eres muy fuerte. – dijo Kaori sorprendida.

- Un poco, al menos aun no he sido derrotado en batalla, bueno a dormir, en unos días tu y yo vamos al país de las olas, allí te buscaremos una buena familia. – dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

- Tengo que concentrarme en mi misión, una vez que me encargue de Akatsuki debo ver que hare con Konoha y sus aldeanos, los destruyo o los conquisto, debo elegir alguna opción pronto. – pensó Naruto muy serio.

**Hola a todos, lamento la demora pero juro que trate de hacer el capitulo lo mas pronto que pude, desde este momento queda abierta una votación para ver que hará Naruto, ustedes decidan hay tres opciones.**

**La primera es que destruya Konoha y a sus habitantes salvo algunas excepciones, la segunda es que la conquiste y la tercera es que de alguna forma logran hacer que el olvide su venganza y objetivo y se alíe con Konoha.**

**Espero ver sus votos para tomar una decisión, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	18. Capitulo 18 Confrontación mortal

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 18. Confrontación mortal.**

Un joven vestido completamente de negro con una espada cubierta de vendas amarrada sobre su espalda caminaba junto a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y algo largo, ella parecía bastante alegre mientras el algo pensativo, mientras ellos caminaban todas las personas los miraban asombrados.

- Kyubi-sama va a regañarme cuando regrese. – pensó Naruto sin mucho animo. – Debería ser menos amable con los niños. – pensó mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Atrás del rubio de ojos azules y de la pequeña niña habían al menos una docena de niños que los seguían sonrientes y emocionados, todos tenían las ropas viejas y gastadas y se veían un poco sucios, a lo lejos vio como el local de Ramen estaba abierto, afuera de este se veía a la joven cocinera de cabello castaño hablando con un shinobi de cabello negro y que ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara.

- ¿Por que Ayame? – dijo el shinobi mirando a la joven.

- Tarou-kun, ya te lo dije, me di cuenta que no te amo, no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es. – dijo Ayame algo seria.

- Como quieras. – dijo el ninja un poco serio mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Mientras caminaba vio al rubio que iba en dirección al restaurante seguido por el ejército de niños. El grupo llego hasta el restaurante y entraron en el, la joven apenas vio al rubio sintió como su corazón latía fuera de control y sus mejillas enrojecían.

- Hola Ayame. – dijo Naruto con una voz algo maliciosa y a la vez seductora.

- Ho, ho, hola. – dijo Ayame nerviosa.

- Necesito varias órdenes de ramen. – dijo Naruto mirando al dueño del negocio.

- ¿Cuántas? – dijo el hombre mirado al rubio.

- Bueno, veamos, son diecinueve así que serian unos dos platos bien grandes para cada uno más lo que yo me voy a comer, unos ochenta. – dijo Naruto mirando al hombre frente a el.

- O, ochenta. – dijo el hombre un poco sorprendido.

- Si y que sea rápido. – dijo Naruto algo serio.

Después de un duro trabajo y de unos casi infinitos minutos tanto el dueño del negoció como su hija estaban sentados en unas sillas muy cansados mientras los niños comían como si no hubiera un mañana aunque nada comparado como comía el rubio que prácticamente terminaba cada plato en milésimas de segundo.

Mientras eso pasaba en la torre Hokage, la actual líder de la aldea, su antecesor, los miembros del consejo, Danzou, los líderes de los clanes y uno que otro shinobi de renombre estaban sentados en una gran mesa.

- Estoy seguro. – dijo Danzou mirando a los demás.

- Si es verdad que el chico ha demostrado algún tipo de simpatía por mi hija pero no por eso puedo ofrecerle la mano de ella en matrimonio. – dijo Hiashi un poco serio.

- No creo que sea tan descabellado, ya habíamos contemplado la posibilidad de que podíamos integrarlo a algún clan y cual mejor que el Hyuga, Hinata-sama parece mostrar cierto tipo de gusto a la compañía de Naruto-san, podríamos usar eso como una ventaja a nuestro favor, si logramos conseguir que el se enamore de ella o al menos que consiga la amistad de el estaremos a un paso mas cerca de lograr su colaboración. – dijo Danzou muy serio.

- Entiendo su punto pero tengo una mejor idea. – dijo uno de los lideres de los clanes.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sarutobi mirando al hombre.

- Bueno, ahí varios ninjas en esta aldea de su edad, ellos podrían tratar de ganarse su amistad y ver que se puede lograr, si son mas hay mayores posibilidades de éxito. – dijo el hombre un poco serio.

- No lo se. – dijo Sarutobi un poco serio.

- No hay muchas opciones. – dijo otro igual de serio.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante los niños habían terminado de comer al igual que el rubio al que muchas personas lo miraban pero a pesar de su fama o lo que sabían de el había algo que llamaba la atención de ellos en esos momentos.

¿Como rayos podía comer tanto sin engordar?, miro a la joven que atendía el lugar y esta se estremeció un poco al sentir su mirada en ella. Sus ojos rojos ahora eran azules pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo que tenían.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? – dijo Naruto mirándola de forma maliciosa y algo perversa.

- N, no, na, nada. – dijo Ayame muy nerviosa.

- Perfecto, paso por ti a las nueve. – dijo Naruto levantándose del lugar dejando varias monedas y sin esperar respuesta salio del local seguido por el batallón de niños que lo miraban impresionados.

El dueño del local vio como el joven de cabellos dorados desapareció de su vista y miro a su hija la cual estaba completamente pasmada y atónita, no parecía reaccionar hasta que dio un pequeño grito y salio a toda velocidad a su casa.

- Padre, voy a cambiarme, encárgate tu del local. – dijo Ayame corriendo muy rápido.

- Que diablos. – dijo el hombre un poco serio. – Ella acaba te terminar con su novio por el, pero si llego aquí hace solo unos días. – dijo un poco confundido.

El joven miro al grupo de pequeños que lo seguían y haciendo unos sellos creo un clon de sombra que antes de decir nada salio a toda velocidad a la torre Hokage mientras el se sentaba en una silla.

- ¿Están seguros que quieren venir conmigo al país de las olas? – dijo Naruto mirando a los pequeños que asintieron animadamente.

A los pocos minutos el se levanto con una sonrisa mientras recibía la información de su clon, caminaron hasta una zona de entrenamiento abandonada, estaba llena de piedras, trocos destrozados y mucha basura, la miro de un lado a otro y creo una docena de clones, a los pocos minutos la zona estaba completamente limpia y los clones fueron desechos.

Naruto hizo una serie de sellos y coloco ambas manos en el suelo, en ese instante cientos de ramas salieron de la tierra, eran muchas y fueron tomando forma de una gran casa de madera.

Los niños se miraron maravillados al tiempo que el rubio hacia cerca de un centenar de clones, estos salieron hacia la aldea mientras el se sentaba junto a los niños, al poco tiempo los clones regresaron junto con una gran cantidad de muebles y demás aparatos, en poco tiempo el lugar era como una especie de hotel con varias habitaciones y completamente equipado.

- Muy bien, con eso será suficiente. – dijo Naruto un poco serio.

El mini ejército entro corriendo a su nuevo hogar entre gritos y risas mientras el Jinchuriki los miraba, al cabo de un par de minutos en los que mas clones llegaron con ropa y demás el fue hasta el patio de la casa y creo una piscina para que ellos se bañaran y se fue directo a una habitación y se acostó a descansar un poco.

Al anochecer el rubio dejo un par de clones vigilando la casa y salio a su cita con su cocinera predilecta, aunque no se podía considerar una cita como tal fue mejor de lo que la castaña esperaba en especial cuando paso la noche en la nueva casa del mercenario.

Cuando llego a su casa se acostó en la cama con una sonrisa y un agotamiento que en cuanto se acostó quedo profundamente dormida.

En la mañana el rubio ya se había levantado y se había terminado de colocar su ropa habitual mientras en la aldea las cosas estaban muy tranquilas hasta que una terrible explosión en medio de esta desencadeno el terror.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante los estallidos y se asomo por la ventana, la cantidad de explosiones era abrumadora y podía sentir una gran cantidad de chacra extremadamente alta en ese lugar.

De repente seis figuras aparecieron frente a su casa, todos estaban cubiertos por capas negras con nubes rojas, solo pudo reconocer a uno de ellos y al ver los ojos de los demás pudo darse cuenta de quien era.

- Pein. – dijo Naruto mirando al usuario del Rin'negan frente a su casa.

- Naruto-niichan. – dijo Kaori entrando en la habitación de su protector con algunos de los niños.

- Quédense aquí y no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo me encargare de el. – dijo Naruto saltando por la ventana y quedar frente a frente con el Akatsuki.

Un gran número de ninjas se reunieron alrededor de los ninjas renegados y los miraban esperando la oportunidad de atacar.

La mayoría de los shinobis de la aldea se dieron cuenta de que los Akatsukis ni siquiera los miraban, era comos i no estuvieran allí y solo miraban fijamente al mercenario.

- Es increíble que hayas sobrevivido al veneno. – dijo uno de los Pein mirando al rubio.

- No soy fácil de matar. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

- Esto va a estar muy complicado, sin Kyubi-sama mi chacra esta a la mitad y antes me costo bastante trabajo vencer a este tipo, esto no va a ser nada fácil. – pensó Naruto mientras miraba a sus oponentes.

- ¿Qué tal si luchamos por allá atrás?, no hay nadie por esa zona y no nos van a interrumpir, ¿Qué dices? – dijo Naruto señalando hacia una montaña cercana.

- Como quieras. – dijo otro de los Pein mientras todos desaparecían.

- Naruto espera, no tendrás problemas con ellos, aun no estas completamente recuperado. – dijo Sarutobi el cual acababa de llegar al lugar.

- Esta es mi misión anciano así que es mejor que no te metas, lamento decirlo pero nadie en este lugar el rival para ellos así que si envías a alguien va a morir, deja que yo me encargue de ellos, tengo algo que arreglar con ese sujeto. – dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía.

Al aparecer frente a sus oponentes miro el lugar, era un valle completamente desértico, no había árboles ni nada, solo unas cuantas piedras y rocas de gran tamaño.

- Este sujeto no es ningún ninja normal, si voy a luchar contra el debe ser en serio, si me descuido puede que me mate, bueno, así es mejor, ya esperaba poder tener algún combate contra alguien muy fuerte, esto será entretenido. – pensó Naruto mientras miraba fija y atentamente a los seis ninjas frente a el.

**Hola a todos, en primer lugar lamento enormemente la demora pero es que he estado muy ocupado, la universidad, mi trabajo y el hecho de que no tengo computador ha hecho que no tenga mucho tiempo libre, se que este capitulo no quedo muy bien que digamos pero para el próximo les prometo una gran lucha, lo juro.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, tratare de actualizar todos mis fics a la brevedad así que por favor tengan un poco de paciencia.**


	19. Capitulo 19 Combate mortal

**DESTINO OSCURO.**

**Capitulo 19. Combate mortal.**

Silencio, cautela, seguridad, era lo que cada uno de los presentes en el campo de batalla trasmitían, sin, dudar, parpadear o algún movimiento involuntario, ambos se miraban atentos y estudiándose entre si.

El rubio de ojos azules miraba a los seis hombres frente a el, cada uno de ellos vestía de manera igual a los demás, todos llevaban túnicas negras con nubes rojas y unos ojos idénticos.

Los Akatsukis sacaron de entre sus túnicas unas dagas de color negro y lentamente comenzaron a rodear al ojiazul, que solo clavo la gran espada del difunto espadachín de Akatsuki en el suelo mientras sacaba su espada y se colocaba en posición de combate.

Algo lejos de allí dentro de la aldea el anterior líder de la aldea y la actual Hokage miraban en dirección al lugar donde los ninjas de habilidades inimaginables estaban reunidos, la rubia miro a su antiguo mentor solo para ver la preocupación y angustia que este sentía.

Era más que obvio que no estaban al nivel de poder luchar contra los Akatsukis pero estar sin hacer nada y sin saber que pasaba era sencillamente irritante y desesperante. Miro a un ninja que tenia una mascara de gato quien al sentir la mirada de su líder la miro y luego asintió, realizo una serie de sellos y al instante una especie de neblina apareció frente a ellos y en medio de esta se veía el lugar donde estaban los contendientes.

Fue el momento justo ya que cuando las imágenes les fueron visibles vieron al rubio deteniendo la estocada de uno de los renegados mientras otro aparecía por su espalda con la daga lista para atravesar su corazón desde su espalda.

Casi perdieron el aliento por el susto solo para ver como con una fuerza que claramente era superior a lo que cualquiera hubiera soñado, golpeaba el suelo y se impulsaba por el aire mientras lanzaba al primero de sus atacantes disparado como una bala hacia el de atrás que lo esquivo ágilmente mientras un tercero lo atrapaba en pleno vuelo, un cuarto Akatsuki apareció sobre el y de su boca salio una poderosa llamarada.

Antes de que las llamas lo tocaran comenzó a girar en el aire creando una ráfaga de viento que atrapo el fuego en una espiral y alejándola de el antes de que lo tocaran, otro de los renegados salto para atacarlo pero antes de que este lo lograra atacar el rubio creo un clon y apoyándose en este salto hacia un lado mientras el clon atrapaba en el aire al Akatsuki y explotaba en una gran explosión.

Los restos del criminal cayeron en el suelo mientras los otros cinco miraban como el ojiazul caía y los miraba fijamente.

Este levanto su mano al tiempo que una esfera comenzaba a formarse en su palma, la esfera de repente saco unas cuchillas y fue aumentando su tamaño hasta formar una especie de shuriken de gran tamaño echo completamente con chakra, dio un salto mientras lanzaba la temible técnica hacia el grupo que hábilmente la esquivo, uno de ellos vio como el ataque giraba y subía a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, al estar al nivel de las nubes la técnica exploto creando una serie de torbellinos de viento que cayeron al suelo y aumentaban rápidamente su tamaño y fuerza.

Muy pronto habían cerca de diez huracanes girando y destrozando todo a su paso mientras los Pein intentaban esquivarlos, Naruto creo otra esfera de chakra en su mano y esta tomo un color rojizo y le aparecieron algunas llamas, lanzo la técnica hacia el centro del lugar donde estaban los huracanes y se creo una gran llamarada que se mezclo con ellos formando unos poderosos huracanes de fuego.

Los Akatsukis ahora tenían mas problemas esquivando y el rubio aprovecho para crear varios clones que se lanzaron contra los renegados.

Uno de ellos vio a los clones y de sus manos salieron unas garras mientras su figura cambiaba tomando la forma de una especie de hombre-lobo, clavando sus garras en el suelo salio a toda velocidad contra los clones eliminándolos a una velocidad de vértigo y golpeando al original en el estomago desapareciendo la técnica.

Antes de que el rubio tocara el suelo recibió una poderosa patada en el estomago y fue atrapado por uno de los Akatsukis el cual era bastante musculoso además de muy grande, intento liberarse pero este cuerpo tenia una fuerza muy superior a la suya, el licántropo se lanzo contra el para darle un zarpazo, los de Konoha solo podían ver como el rubio estaba a punto de ser despedazado por el mitad bestia.

Hinata que acababa de llegar y abrazaba a una pequeña que se veía muy asustada miro horrorizada como la distancia entre el hombre-lobo y el ojiazul se reducía a cero, todos quedaron impactados al ver como unas estacas blancas manchadas de sangre salían por la espalda del licántropo y del musculoso, las estacas desaparecieron y Naruto salio libre mientras los dos Akatsukis caían sin vida al suelo.

De una de sus manos se podía ver una de las estacas que parecía estar hecha de hueso la cual sacaba de entre sus dedos, su mano cayó sin fuerzas hasta que finalmente la movió de nuevo segundos después.

- Esa es una técnica del clan Kaguya, creía que ya no quedaba nadie de ellos, pero el no es de ese clan, como pudo hacer eso. – pensó Pein mientras miraba como el ojiazul tomaba su espada la cual había soltado cuando lo golpearon y ahora con dos armas en sus manos miraba a los tres Akatsukis que faltaban.

- Demonios, estos sujetos son muy fuertes, creí que estaba a mitad de mi capacidad pero estaba equivocado, me estoy cansando muy rápido, debo acabar con esto rápido, si sigo utilizando las técnicas de sangre sin Kyubi-sama no aguantare mucho. – pensó Naruto muy serio.

Sin perder tiempo y con la espada de hueso en su mano izquierda y la espada en la derecha se lanzo contra los renegados, uno de ellos unió sus manos y el aire se fue haciendo mas y mas seco, Naruto salto hacia atrás al tiempo que un rayo dorado caía en el suelo destrozando una gran parte del suelo y dejando un humeante cráter.

Una serie de rayos caía en cada lugar en que el mercenario aparecía para luego desaparecer y así esquivar el relámpago dorado.

- ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese? – dijo Naruto en un susurro mientras se daba cuenta que no podía acercarse mas a los renegados.

Otro de los renegados saco una especie de cadena, esta brillo en la punta la cual parecía como la de una flecha, como si de una serpiente se tratara la punta de la cadena se movió directo hacia el rubio que veía como la cadena seguía y seguía saliendo de la tunica del Akatsuki como si no tuviera fin.

La cadena atrapo uno de sus pies al tiempo que el relámpago caía sobre el, Hinata ahogo un grito de horror al ver la cantidad de humo que levanto el ataque, al dispersarse se podía ver una roca completamente destrozada y casi derretida en medio del cráter.

Uno de los Pein sonrío mientras los tres se colocaron espalda con espalda mientras miraban cada uno a un lugar, un gran torrente de agua salio disparado desde el cielo, los tres lo esquivaron al tiempo que uno de ellos era atrapado por unas manos que salieron del suelo metiendo bajo tierra, Naruto apareció sobre el y clavo la espada de hueso directo en su frente.

No tubo tiempo de esquivar la cadena que se enrollo en su cuello, mientras intentaba liberarse el Akatsuki que faltaba se lanzo contra el con su daga, Naruto cerro sus ojos y ante el asombro de todos al abrirlos tenia los ojos de color rojo con tres aspas en el, las tres se unieron formando un shuriken de tres hojas y una llamarada de fuego salio directo al Pein del cuchillo.

Este esquivo el ataque pero se alejo del rubio quien aprovechando la distracción miro el arma que estaba clavada en el suelo, la gigantesca espada salio disparada al rubio que la tomo y girando su cuerpo con gran fuerza mientras usaba la potencia y velocidad del giro para cortar en dos al Akatsuki de la cadena.

El Pein que quedaba unió sus manos y unas rocas comenzaron a flotar y salir disparadas contra Naruto quien esquivaba hábilmente las técnicas, el agotamiento podía verse claramente en su rostro, al decidir que no podía durar mas tiempo así, se lanzo contra el Pein que lo atacaba esquivando los ataques mientras se acercaba rápidamente a el.

Antes de poder golpearlo su cuerpo de repente se sintió muy pesado y termino en el suelo luchando para poder levantarse, apenas pudo esquivar el cuchillo que iba a su corazón y que se clavo en el brazo lo cual le causa un gran dolor.

De un momento a otro la gravedad cambio y se sintió sumamente liviano, al estar en el aire sin apoyo el Akatsuki le dio una patada mandándolo contra una roca. Cuando sintió el peligro intento moverse pero fue demasiado tarde, Pein estaba frente a el con el cuchillo clavando en su abdomen.

- Estas acabado. – dijo Pein mirando al rubio que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Aun no. – dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y estaba vez sus ojos eran completamente blancos.

Pein salto hacia atrás pero no pudo hacer nada cuando el ojiazul a una velocidad incalculable y con sus manos moviéndose tan rápido que daba la sensación que tenia mas brazos golpeo casi simultáneamente los puntos principales de chacra del Akatsuki y por ultimo un golpe con una gran cantidad de chakra directo al corazón del renegado parándolo en el acto.

El Akatsuki estaba a punto de caer sin vida al suelo pero antes el rubio lo tomo de la cabeza y mordió su cuello, al instante los ojos del ojiazul cambiaron a un gris con varias espirales en ellos, soltó el cuerpo del renegado que cayo pesadamente en el suelo y el cayo de rodillas a su lado.

Su boca tenía algo de sangre y rápidamente se dio cuenta que tenia perforado uno de sus pulmones.

- Ya, ya no puedo más. – dijo Naruto al tiempo que sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Ante esta imagen Sarutobi miro a su sucesora que ya sabía exactamente que hacer, a toda velocidad salieron disparados y llegaron hasta el inconciente ojiazul, la rubia se coloco a su lado y usando sus conocimientos y habilidades logro detener la hemorragia.

- Cerre su herida pero sus reservas de chakra están agotadas, no se si lograra sobrevivir además parece que el veneno aun no ha salido de su sistema. – dijo Tsunade muy seria.

- Creía que ya lo habías curado de eso. – dijo Sarutobi mirando fijamente a su sucesora.

- Yo también pero parece que ese veneno quedo en su organismo y gracias al esfuerzo físico realizado se manifestó de nuevo, podemos tenerlo en el hospital pero no estoy segura que sobreviva. – dijo Tsunade seriamente.

Ante esto el anterior Hokage miro con impotencia al rubio, había fallado en protegerlo cuando era niño y lo había dejado luchar solo contra un enemigo sumamente fuerte, había fallado miserablemente en la única petición que había hecho el padre del rubio.


End file.
